Hetalia Crack Ship Space
by Patient Harmony
Summary: A collection of oneshots featuring crack pairings. Mostly done with prompts.
1. NorPan

**While posting Tangled Red Threads, I received several requests for pairings. Instead of feeling like I disappoint my readers, I decided to do this. But I'm not romantically inclined, so I'm having trouble thinking of plots. So most of these will be done with prompts. And some prompts are perfect for multi-chapter stories, so I will post multi-chapters as well. They will be separate stories, with the label HCSS. I've already started on a Canmania and have started plotting a Canmano (and now you know why I refer to them like that). Multi-chapters would have to wait until I've written a sizable amount before being posted.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**NorPan: Rent**

Lukas Bondevik sighed, before he knocked on the door.

The Norwegian had come to America for his studies, which were currently on hold due to his transfer. They would resume again in two weeks. In the meantime, he would need to adjust to America.

Which was why he couldn't understand why, until he could find his own place, he needed to rent from Asians. Not that he had a problem with them, he just needed to adjust to the American land and culture.

After a while, the door was opened, and a Chinese man stood there. He appeared to be no more than ten years older than the Norwegian.

"Hello," the man greeted. "I am Yao Wang. You must be Lukas, correct?"

"Yeah," Lukas said.

"Come in. I hope you had a good flight. Sorry I couldn't pick you up at the airport. My brother got in trouble at his school, and I needed to go to the principal with him."

Lukas arched his brow, but said nothing. He followed Yao into the living room, where a group of teens were sitting in front of the TV.

"Kiku, Lien and Yong Soo are at the university," Yao explained. "They'll be back during the weekend. But I'm sure Kiku wouldn't mind if you stayed in his room for the time being."

Lukas nodded, and followed the man to the room.

…

Over the next few days, Lukas learned quite a deal from his hosts.

First, he found out that most of the siblings weren't even related at all. Yao's parents adopted most of them, and when they died, Yao had to take over. Yao's biological siblings were Kaoru, who was born in Hong Kong, Chio, who was born in Macau, and Mei, who was born in Taiwan. The family moved around a lot, before settling in America.

Yong Soo was Korean, and he was adopted after his parents and twin brother died in a car crash. Apparently, he still had a scar on his shoulder. Lien was Vietnamese, and her parents died in a fire. Kasem was Thai, and his parents died during a robbery.

Kiku was Japanese, and was the biggest mystery. Lukas wanted to know more. Yao told him that Kiku's parents were murdered, but that was about it. Apparently, Kiku knew more than he let on, and he wouldn't share anything with the others.

Out of the three that were in university, Lukas wanted to meet Kiku the most.

…

His wish was granted a few days later.

He had spent the entire day searching for an apartment, and arrived at Yao's house a little tired.

He _could_ have moved into the university's dorms, if all the rooms weren't full…

It was almost dinnertime when he returned, and when he went into the dining room, he was surprised to see someone else already seated at the table.

The boy immediately stood upon seeing the Norwegian, and he bowed to the blond.

"Hello," the other greeted. "Yao-san told me about you. I am Kiku Honda."

"Oh yeah," Lukas said. "He told me about you before too. My name is Lukas Bondevik."

The Japanese sat down again, and motioned for the Norwegian to sit down beside him.

"So how do you like America so far?" Kiku asked.

"Americans are too loud," Lukas said. "And is my accent hard to understand?"

"No. I have met people with worse accents."

"Name one."

"There's this one Polish boy who speaks with a Valley Girl dialect."

"What does 'Valley Girl' mean?"

"Ask Kaoru. He can imitate it really well."

"Alright. Apparently, we'll be going to the same university."

"Then I believe you should go and enquire about the Nordic Club. The president of the club is a Dane."

"Oh, joy. Anyone else?"

"Hai. There's a very large Swede, a Finn and an Icelandic."

"So all they need is a Norwegian. I suppose it should be worth a try to at least find out what it's about. What about you? Are you in any clubs?"

"Hai. I'm in the Newspaper Club. We once did an article about all the different clubs at the university, so I know a fair deal of the different clubs."

"Really? Are there any weird ones?"

"The Elephant Lovers' Club seems to be on the top of that list. I actually think Kasem will join it next year when _he_ goes to university. There's also a Vuvuzela Club, but we try to avoid them."

"I see."

…

Mei, Lien and Kaoru were outside the door, watching the Japanese and the Norwegian interact. Both were rather reserved, as Lien had been informed, so it was nice to see the two of them speaking to each other.

"They look so cute together," Mei said.

"Mei," Kaoru sighed, "_must_ you always search for yaoi?"

"Yes. And you have to admit, they would make a cute couple."

"They've only just met," Lien pointed out.

"Exactly. That's what makes this even more precious."

…

After dinner, Lukas helped Yao with the dishes. Yao was glad to have the help.

Kiku also helped with the dishes.

"You know, Lukas," Yao said conversationally, "we should try one of the dishes from your country."

"It's not really that exotic," Lukas said.

"It will be for _us_," Kiku said. "And it would only be fair. You are the guest, and we should try to make you as comfortable as possible."

"Well, I _am_ in the mood for sodd."

"What is that?"

"It's kind of like a soup, with mutton and meatballs. There are usually vegetables like potatoes or carrots as well."

"I don't think I've ever had meatballs with soup before. Perhaps we can try it."

Neither of them had noticed that Yao had left the room.

…

Yao went into the living room to see the rest of his 'family' waiting for him.

"Well?" Mei prodded.

"You're right," he said. "There seems to be a spark between them."

Mei squealed in delight.

"It's too bad that Lukas would need to move out soon," Kasem said. "I mean, Kiku's been more vocal with him than with anyone else."

"You're right," Yao said. "Kiku's been keeping things quiet, and it's been hurting him. Hopefully, Lukas will be able to crack his shell."

…

It would seem that Yao had foreseen a possible dilemma, and had acted accordingly.

Since Lukas was staying in Kiku's room, there would have been a possibility of a clash. Yao had placed an extra futon in the room ahead of time.

Now, the two of them were debating which of them would get the extra futon.

"You're the guest, so I will sleep on the extra."

"Don't be ridiculous. This is your room. _I_ should get the extra."

"What kind of host would I be if I allowed that? Besides, you have been sleeping in my bed all this time. It is practically yours now."

"And I feel bad about it. It's your room, and _your_ bed. I should get the extra."

"Tell you what. Why don't we play rock-paper-scissors for it?"

"Sounds like a plan."

…

Lukas sulked. He chose paper, Kiku chose scissors.

Kiku got the spare futon.

"So," Kiku said, interrupting Lukas's inner turmoil, "have you found a place to live yet?"

"No, not yet," Lukas sighed.

"Well, if you can wait a week or so, my roommate decided to drop out. I'm sure we can arrange that you live in my dorm room."

"Really? I would appreciate it."

…

Two weeks later, Lukas had settled in Kiku's dorm room. He was glad that he had managed to get a room at the university dorms, and that his roommate was someone that he could tolerate.

And then came the day Kiku announced that he had an invitation to an American friend's party.

…

"So, let me get this straight," Lukas said. "You want me to come with you."

"Hai," Kiku said. "It's just… Alfred-san's parties tend to get… out of control. It would be nice to have sensible company for a change."

Lukas regarded his roommate for a few moments, before he sighed.

"Fine," he said. "I'll go with you. I just hope that annoying Dane isn't there."

…

It turned out that the annoying Dane _was _there. Lukas couldn't get the Dane to leave him alone, ever since the latter found out that he was Norwegian. He said that the Nordics had to stick together, especially among the Americans that didn't appreciate their part of the world.

And the Dane made sure that Lukas always had an ample amount of alcohol.

The Norwegian had lost sight of his Japanese friend, and unfortunately he couldn't escape the Dane. So as more time passed, Lukas became more and more drunk.

…

Kiku sighed as he took his roommate back to their room. He should have known that Mathias would make sure that Lukas was at his mercy. The Dane had showed quite an interest in Lukas since he found out that the latter was Norwegian.

Kiku himself didn't have anything to drink, and he had hoped that the Norwegian would be the same. Apparently, he had underestimated the Dane.

He helped the Norwegian onto his bed, and the other promptly fell asleep.

Kiku looked at the Norwegian for a moment. Over the last two weeks, he had gotten to know the other, and he had started to notice that he got a fluttering in his chest whenever he saw the other.

With the other asleep, and obviously drunk, he could…

With a small smile, he leaned down and placed his lips on Lukas's…

…

When Lukas awoke the next morning, he had a pounding headache. He really started to hate the Dane.

He looked over towards the other bed and saw that Kiku was asleep, a small smile on his face.

Lukas smiled himself. He didn't usually see a smile on the Japanese's face, just like no one usually saw a smile on his own. It was a nice change.

Figuring he was still under the influence of some of the alcohol, he went over towards the other's bed, and placed a small kiss on his cheek, before he went to their kitchenette to make some coffee.

…

Kiku was startled. He had been half asleep when he felt the Norwegian kiss his cheek.

He pretended to sleep for a little while longer, and inwardly smiled.

He just hoped his Hungarian friend didn't find out about this.

**Okay, so the original prompt was: "****One rents a room at the others parents' house. The other turns up for dinner one night."**

**Yeah, I'm better at angst, hurt/comfort, drama… Romance is not my preferred genre. But I'm tired of always seeing the same pairings over and over. So I'm giving this a try.**

**Since this is a collection of oneshots, I'll be posting this instead of my regular oneshots I do. But I **_**might**_** still do those. Anyway, my protocol for oneshots is once every five weeks. And I'm OCD about my updates, so expect them to come. And since I like crack ships, I'm **_**definitely**_** keeping up with this.**

**Next pairing will by ThaiCan, and if I can get a prompt, afterwards would be IceLiech and then Norway/FemRomania. I also accept requests for pairings. I've already written quite a list of pairings and prompts, so if the pairing you requested is on my list and has a prompt, then one of two things would happen. Either I will post it here, or I will inform you that the prompt is a multi-chapter via PM, in which case you will have to wait for it. If it's not on my list, then I'll add it and try to find a prompt. You can also request Nyotalia, and I **_**think**_** 2Ps would work as well.**


	2. ThaiCan

**Thanks to animeotaku72, Binxx, cherryfeather101, DeathbladeMeister, Rosemary1234, Michelle and Calistrophia for reviewing.**

**So, I reconsidered the whole 'update-every-five-weeks' thing. I'll try to post a new pairing every Saturday, but unlike my other stories, I don't have any pre-written chapters, so if I have a particularly busy week, there's a chance that I might not be able to update.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**ThaiCan: Sticky Notes**

Kasem and Matthew were the best of friends. They had been friends since they were in kindergarten, and through all the years, their friendship remained strong, even as they both moved out of their respective parents' home and moved into a small one-storey house together while they both attended university.

But then came the day that Kasem had been caught in the rain, and a car couldn't see him.

Kasem had died, leaving Matthew alone.

…

Matthew had gone into a depression without Kasem. Kasem was not only his best friend, but also the person that he loved.

Yes, Matthew had realised his feelings for his best friend about a year ago, but he was unsure about the other's feelings for him, so kept quiet. He wished he'd told Kasem about his feelings. It would have brought him closure, and he wouldn't have to wonder about how the other felt about him.

Matthew then promised himself that he would never forget a single detail about his friend.

He had bought a large pad of sticky notes, and had proceeded to write different things which made Kasem, Kasem.

_He loves Pad Thai… He always speaks politely and formally… He treasures his friends and family… His food is either really sweet, really spicy or really hot… He completely devotes himself to his work… He has a verbal tic, ana… He can be really absent-minded… He loves his stuffed elephant, Toto…_

Matthew's mouth twitched with the last one. Toto was a Christmas present from him, just like his own stuffed polar bear, Kuma, was a gift from Kasem. They both laughed when they saw the other's gift. But both cherished their gifts, and Toto was still in the room that used to belong to Kasem.

As Matthew continued to write, he stuck them each against the walls. Soon enough, the entire house was covered in sticky notes.

…

It was six months after the death of Kasem, and Matthew had been attending class, as usual. That was when they had received a tornado warning. They had gone to the sub-levels, where it was safer.

Matthew was afraid, worried for his home that he had shared with his best friend, who he had loved. He hoped that their house was still intact.

…

It wasn't.

Matthew stared in horror at the wreckage that used to be their house. Sticky notes were drifting around, and he happened to catch one.

It was blank.

Frowning, he walked closer towards the wreckage, catching more and more sticky notes, each of them blank. He carefully made his way through the wreckage, until he arrived at the very centre. And he couldn't believe his eyes.

Lying in the middle of what used to be their house, lay Kasem. And Matthew felt the tears sting his eyes, for Kasem's chest was moving. He had died six months ago, to the day, in fact, but there he was, unconscious but very much alive.

But that wasn't the strangest thing.

As Matthew stepped closer, he saw words in his handwriting, written all over Kasem's body. He recognised them from the sticky notes.

_He loves Pad Thai… He always speaks politely and formally… He treasures his friends and family… His food is either really sweet, really spicy or really hot… He completely devotes himself to his work… He has a verbal tic, ana… He can be really absent-minded… He loves his stuffed elephant, Toto…_

Matthew sobbed, sinking down as he took his friend's unconscious body in a hug. He didn't know how it was possible, but he didn't care.

As soon as the Thai awoke, Matthew would tell him about his feelings. If he had received a second chance, then there was _no_ way that he would let it go by once again.

**This was the original prompt: "****After Person B's death, Person A covers the walls of their home with sticky notes describing Person B's characteristics. Person A had never mustered the courage to tell Person B that they loved 'em and is now terrified of forgetting a single attribute of their beloved best friend. About 6 months after Person B's death a tornado hits their little house. The next morning when Person A returns to the rubble all the sticky notes are blowing through the air without a word on them. Laying there, in the middle of the demolished house is Person B, unconscious but very much alive, with Person A's words inked all over their body.****"**

**And I'm still getting used to writing anything romantic. If you look at all my past stories, you'll see a lot of angst and hurt/comfort, and every now and again you'll see humour. This is new territory for me, so there's a chance that I can't really write the pairings convincingly. Just give it time.**


	3. IceLiech

**Thanks to Nomadic Defender, AphHetaliaLover, Mavis and an anon for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**IceLiech: Prom**

"Could you quit it?" Emil demanded.

Lukas kept adjusting his hair, his jacket and his bowtie. Frankly, it was getting annoying.

"I want to make sure you look perfect," Lukas said.

Emil huffed, before allowing his brother to continue.

Emil wore an icy blue tuxedo with a white dress shirt, white shoes and an icy blue bowtie.

"Nice," Mathias said, leaning against the doorframe.

"Go away," Emil said, his face red.

"Aw, but you let Lukie in."

"Don't call me that," Lukas said in his usual monotone voice.

Finally, Lukas stepped back, and Mathias gave a sharp whistle, a smirk on his face.

"Fancy," Mathias said. "So, going anywhere special?"

Emil felt his face grow redder, and he was sure a vein was about to pop.

"I'm just messing with you," Mathias said. "Don't forget your corsage."

Emil had no idea how much redder his face could become.

He took the corsage, leaving the room. A flash of light caught his attention.

"You look nice," Tino said, a camera in his hands.

"Put that away," Emil said, stalking over towards the front door.

He sighed as he climbed into the back of the car, which would be driven by Berwald. The Swede was already waiting for him.

"Are you ready for this?" Berwald asked.

"Yeah," Emil said, running his hands through his hair.

Berwald nodded, before he started the car.

The two drove for a few minutes, with Emil fidgeting in the back seat. Finally, they arrived at a house.

Emil took a deep breath, before he climbed out of the car and walked over to the front porch. He knocked on the door, and after a few minutes of waiting, none other than Vash Zwingli opened the door.

"She'll be ready in a minute," Vash said. "While we're waiting, I'd like to have a little word with you."

Emil nodded his head in understanding.

"You are to keep her safe," Vash started. "As it is, you're the only boy I trust with her, and only barely. You are not to hold her too close when you dance. You are not to kiss her. Nothing else inappropriate either. And I expect you to have her back by ten."

"Understood," Emil said.

"Emil?" a sweet voice asked.

Vash moved aside, revealing Lili Zwingli.

Emil blushed when he saw her. Her blond hair had been curled, with an icy blue ribbon tied in a bow on the right side of her head. The top part of her dress was icy blue with no sleeves, and the bottom half consisted of cascading ruffles varying in icy blue and white fabric. She also wore a pair of long icy blue gloves. To complete the look, she wore very light blue eye shadow with a little blush and lip gloss.

"How do I look?" Lili asked.

"Absolutely stunning," Emil said.

"Thank you. You look quite handsome."

"Thank you. Oh, here's your corsage."

As he put the blue and white corsage on her wrist, another flash of light caught his attention. He turned to see Berwald holding a camera.

"You too?" Emil asked, and Lili giggled.

"Tino asked me," Berwald said, shrugging.

Emil's face was red in humiliation.

As the two went towards the backseat, Vash walked towards the driver's side. Emil thought he was going to make a demand from the Swede, but it wasn't what he thought it would be.

"I'd like a copy of that picture."

…

About an hour later, the two were dancing. It was a slow dance, and Lili leaned her head against his chest.

"Thank you for asking me to be your date," Lili said softly.

"Thank you for agreeing," Emil said.

Lili giggled again, before leaning up, kissing him on his lips.

His face turned redder than it had been the _entire_ night, but he didn't pull away.

He was just glad that none of the others were around to see the kiss.

**No prompt this time. Thought I'd try it out with one of my own ideas. How was it?**

**I can just imagine the other Nordics making it hard by embarrassing Iceland, and Switzerland would of course be the protective big brother that has all these rules in place.**

**And I hope you can imagine Liechtenstein's dress. I'm not sure if I described it correctly. I went with that colour scheme because I can just imagine them wearing that. And I just like the colour combination.**


	4. Normania

**Thanks to Rosemary, Nomadic Defender, Kathryn Daughter of Hestia and Cardfighter By Maple for reviewing.**

**This one's a bit shorter, but it was the best I could come up with. There was a request for FemRomania.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Normania: Movie Night**

"Do you have the popcorn?" Romania asked.

"Ja," Norway said as he entered the room.

He sat down on the couch, and Romania cuddled up next to him. He placed the popcorn on the coffee table in front of them and wrapped his arm around his girlfriend as she turned on the DVD.

_Nosferatu_.

This was due to what happened at the previous meeting, when Romania had become disgusted when America had asked if she sparkled, since that was what vampires were 'supposed' to do.

Norway, in an effort to appease her, suggested that they have a marathon of old-school vampire movies. But 'old-school' was relatively speaking, since they had _Dracula Untold_ on their pile of movies to watch.

Norway examined the pile of movies to watch with a bit of apprehension. _30 Days of Night_, _Bram Stoker's Dracula_, _Dracula 2000_, _Dracula: Dead and Loving It_, _Fright Night_ and _Fright Night II_, _Interview with the Vampire_, _Love at First Bite_, _Queen of the Damned_, _The Little Vampire_, the _Underworld_ trilogy, and_ Van Helsing_, among others. Romania had added a few light-hearted vampire movies to the pile for Norway's sake, to which he was grateful.

Throughout the night, he was extremely nervous whenever a bloody scene would come on and Romania would watch it with an expression of pure joy in her eyes, but in the end, he calmed himself with the thought that it made him happy.

After the third movie, she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you," she said. "I know this is probably not your first choice when it comes to movies. Is there a way I can repay you, though?"

He thought for a moment.

"Well, Denmark's been insisting that we have a Viking marathon…"

"Say no more."

**Yeah, once again without a prompt, with the exception that it's FemRomania. Oh, and the movies they watched are actually movies that I have watched before, except for Nosferatu and Fright Night II. **


	5. ItaKong

**Thanks to Nomadic Defender for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**ItaKong: Prankster**

It was a regular world meeting. Things were chaotic, as usual.

Germany sighed, listening to Italy going on and on about a new pasta recipe, and just when he was about to hush the crowd, he jumped when a thunderous noise was heard from beneath his seat, and he felt a burning sensation.

There were fireworks going off underneath his seat.

Well, the room was hushed, and Germany's face was a little too red. He didn't notice as Italy stopped his rambling, eyes falling on the only nation that would do something like that.

Hong Kong.

…

They needed to call a break, and Italy immediately went towards Hong Kong.

Hong Kong arched his brow when he saw Italy, but didn't move.

"Why did you do that to Germany?" Italy asked.

"What makes you think _I_ did that?" Hong Kong asked.

"You're the only one that uses fireworks to hurt people. Why'd you do it?"

"And why do you care if _I_ was the one that did it?"

"Ve, because Germany's my best friend."

"And what else?"

"Ve, what do you…?"

Italy then saw Hong Kong averting his eyes, a pale blush on his cheeks.

"Ve, do you like me?" Italy asked.

Hong Kong's blush darkened.

Italy giggled.

"Don't worry, I'm not with Germany," Italy said. "If you want, you can join me for pasta tonight."

Italy then skipped away, leaving a confused Hong Kong behind.

**The prompt was: '****One plays a trick on the other's best friend, and the other needs to scold the pranker'.**

**Short and perhaps a little disappointing, I know. I tried.**

**Also, my stress levels are currently through the roof. The **_**one time**_** my dad didn't check the laundry before he put it in the washer, and it turned out that my iPod somehow ended up there. It's a 6****th**** gen nano, so it's not too fancy, but I've had the thing for **_**years**_**, and there's a chance that it might have short-circuited when we tried to see if it still works. It's in rice, but it might already be too late.**


	6. PruIce

**Thanks to fishstick1999 for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**PruIce: Awesome Drinking Buddies**

Iceland scowled.

He was at Finland's house, and until ten minutes ago, so were the other Nordics. Denmark had suggested that they all go to the bar, since Finland's liquor supply was a little low and Denmark didn't think to bring any beer (for once).

But when Iceland attempted to go with them, Norway had stopped him, saying that he was not a legal age.

It was ridiculous! He had gone drinking before, and even with _them_ a few times, but of course they would decide to go _out_ drinking in the _one_ Nordic country where he wasn't legal drinking age.

And to make matters worse, the other three had agreed to what Norway said, and Finland even offered a small, apologetic smile.

Apology _not_ accepted.

He sighed, before he perked up when he heard a knock on the door. Frowning slightly, he contemplated on whether or not he should go and answer the door.

"Yo Finny, open up!" a voice called out.

Iceland groaned. All of the nations knew that voice.

Sighing, he went closer, just until he was close enough to the door.

"Finland isn't here," Iceland said.

"Oh come on," the voice on the other side said. "Look, Russia is after me. It's winter, and Finland's the only one he's scared of during winter. Well, there's his sister, but I value my life!"

Iceland thought about it for a moment, before he sighed, going towards the door. He opened it, glaring at Prussia.

"If you try anything, I will throw you in one of my volcanoes," Iceland said.

Prussia nodded, his eyes wide. No one wanted a death by volcano.

Iceland allowed Prussia to get inside, before he closed the door.

"Now, _why_ is Russia after you?" Iceland asked.

"He's drunk," Prussia explained, going towards the living room.

"Still doesn't explain why he's after you."

"Yeah. Russia has different levels of drunk. There's happy drunk, paranoid drunk, violent drunk and nostalgic drunk. He was at the nostalgic level."

"Still doesn't explain anything."

"When he's at that level, his nostalgia could be many different things. This one is soviet nostalgia. When he's like this, he tries to rebuild the Soviet Union, and goes after the nations that used to be soviet. Like me."

Iceland winced. Okay, that's a good reason. And since Prussia had yet to say 'awesome', he knew that the other was serious. He also took note of how the other seemed to be out of breath, as though he had been running for quite some time.

"How far have you been running?" Iceland asked.

"Oh, from Berlin," Prussia said. "So, where's Finny?"

At that question, Iceland felt his bitterness return.

"He went out drinking with the others," Iceland sulked.

"And they didn't take the awesome you with them?" Prussia asked.

Iceland blushed slightly at being referred to as 'awesome', but paid it no mind.

"Apparently, it's because I'm 'under aged'," Iceland said.

"Was? How old are you? The human you?"

"Sixteen."

"Tch. Old enough to drink in Germany."

"_And_ in my country. This stinks."

Prussia started snickering, and Iceland grew suspicious. Finally, Prussia looked over towards him.

"Come on then," Prussia said. "We're going to your place, and I can take you out drinking. I _would_ offer to go to my place, but there's still that psycho to worry about."

Iceland looked at him for a moment, before nodding.

…

The rest of the Nordics were at a bar. Finland had just gotten off the phone with Russia.

"What did he say?" Denmark asked.

"He said that he chased Prussia all the way to my house," Finland said. "It's a good thing that Germany's neighbours were already informed."

"I still don't like it," Norway said.

"Hey, Icey needs more friends," Denmark said, sipping his beer. "And Prussia already said that he thought the kid was awesome."

"I hope we're doing the right thing," Finland said.

"Don't worry," Sweden said. "Anyone who messes with Iceland will have Helka to worry about."

**The original prompt was: '****Nordics won't let Iceland go drinking because he looks underage, and Prussia offers to take him drinking.'**

**The part about Russia being afraid of Finland during winter was from a Polandball comic where Russia beat several countries, claiming that no one could beat Russia during winter. Then he saw a figure in the distance that looked like Finland, and he hightailed it out of there. Turned out to be Canada carrying two blue hockey sticks that were crossed in front of him, and his maple leaf could not be seen.**

**And the soviet nostalgia idea came from Scandinavia and the World, where a drunk Russia was begging Finland to open his door and become one. It looked like a scene where someone is asking their ex to get together with them again. Explanation was that when Russia was drunk, he goes by all the nations that were once under his control, trying to get them back.**

**And I did some research on the legal drinking ages in the different countries, and of the Nordics, Finland's is the only one where Iceland can't really drink anything. In Germany, there's no de jure drinking age, but de facto allows him to at least drink beer or wine. But in the end, they used the excuse to get Prussia and Iceland together. As friends or lovers, that is to be determined. So sorry if I disappointed you.**


	7. MonaViet

**Thanks to Rosemary and Rin kagamine for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**MonaViet: Sick Day**

France sighed as he removed the thermometer from Monaco's mouth. 40 degrees Celsius. Her fever was quite high.

And yet she was shivering, and kept demanding that more blankets be placed on her bed. He obliged, but grew more worried every time she would ask for more.

He looked over towards the clock and sighed. He had a meeting in half an hour, but there was no way he could just leave his protégé.

And unfortunately, everyone that he called was busy with something else. Monaco had a habit of speaking only French when she was sick, so that meant he had to ask a French nation. But the Africans had an AU meeting, he highly doubted that Switzerland would be willing to look after her, Belgium and Luxembourg were camping with Netherlands, and Canada would be at the same meeting as him.

The only one he didn't call yet was…

He sighed, knowing that she was most likely going to hang the phone up as soon as he spoke, but he had no choice.

"Ma chère, before you hang up, I have a favour to ask, s'il vous plaît," he said.

There was silence for a moment.

"What is it?" she sighed.

"Monaco est malade, and I have a meeting. She has a cold fever. And when she's sick, she only speaks French."

Silence again.

"I'm assuming I'm the only one left to call?"

"Oui. I know you probably don't want to…"

"D'accord."

"Qoui?"

"I'll look after her."

"Oh, merci, merci, merci! I promise, I'll make it up to you."

"Please don't."

…

Vietnam knocked on Monaco's door, where France said to meet him. She looked around, drinking in the cosy atmosphere.

She turned her attention back to the door when it opened, revealing a relieved France.

"Merci, ma cherie," France said. "You have no idea how grateful I am."

She narrowed her eyes, but said nothing.

"I'll be back in four hours," he said, walking past her.

"France, one thing before you go," she said.

He looked back at her, and she whacked him over the head with her paddle. France said nothing as he scurried away.

Vietnam sighed, bracing herself to take care of the sick girl.

…

Vietnam saw the shivering bundle of blankets, and upon closer inspection, she saw the flushed face of the person underneath.

She placed her hand on the other's forehead, noting the temperature, and sighed, going towards the kitchen and getting an icepack. A cold compress would help lower the fever.

Of course, there was always the alternative of making it too hot for the fever to handle, but she would use that as a last resort.

…

Monaco woke, feeling something on her forehead. It was soothing to her heated skin.

She was thankful that she was no longer cold, but she was incredibly thirsty.

She spotted movement out of the corner of her eye, and she at first thought it was France.

"Je suis altérée," she muttered.

She heard a shuffle, and then water being poured, before the glass was brought to her field of vision.

While she took the glass, she noticed that the hand that handed the glass with the relieving liquid did not belong to France. She could focus on who it was later. At the moment, her thirst needed to be quenched.

When the glass was empty, she gave it to the other, who took it without a word. She then looked up to see the other, and she noticed that it was Vietnam.

"Où est la France?" Monaco asked.

"France is at a meeting," Vietnam replied. "He asked me to take care of you."

Monaco nodded her head, understanding. A bowl of soup was then placed in her line of vision.

"Mangez," the older nation said. "Soup du poulet."

She looked at the soup for a moment before taking it, and reluctantly began to eat. She couldn't even eat half of the soup before she had to set it aside. Vietnam took it without a word.

After that, Monaco drifted back to sleep.

…

When Monaco next awoke, she found Vietnam standing next to her bed, a thermometer in hand. She also noticed that she only had one blanket over her now.

"Put it in your mouth," Vietnam ordered.

Monaco did as told, and they waited for the result. After a minute had passed, Vietnam removed the thermometer from the younger nation's mouth.

"You still have a bit of a fever," Vietnam said, "but it's better than it was. Perhaps you would like a bath?"

The younger thought for a moment, before nodding her head. She was covered in sweat, and she needed to wash it off, and perhaps it could help her cool down.

…

A few minutes after she finished the bath, Vietnam checked her temperature again, and was pleased to note that the fever had subsided, for the moment at least.

"Merci pour votre aide," Monaco said.

Vietnam gave a small, barely noticeable smile, before she gestured to the living room.

"Let's get you out of this stuffy room," Vietnam said. "Maybe we can see what's on the TV?"

…

When France returned, it was to find Monaco and Vietnam on the couch, the TV on in front of them. Monaco was asleep and was using the Asian as a pillow.

France smiled, whispering another 'merci' before going to the kitchen and making dinner for the three of them (hopefully Monaco was able to eat).

…

The next time Monaco and Vietnam saw each other was at the next world meeting.

Vietnam was speaking to Thailand and Taiwan when she suddenly felt arms encircling her waist. She turned to see Monaco standing there.

"Merci encore," Monaco said.

"It really is no problem," Vietnam said. "You're easier to deal with than most of Asia when they're sick. And I enjoyed your company."

And Vietnam gave a small, barely perceptible smile.

**The original prompt was: '****One is sick, taken care of by France. Something comes up and he needs to leave, so he calls in a favour. They appreciate each other's company and vow to spend more time together.'**

**And the part of making it too hot for a fever is, like several other things I write about, based on a personal experience. I had a fever in the middle of a heatwave, and since it was registration time at my campus, I had to be there, and it was the only available day. Since I was changing my course of study, I also had to have a few documents personally signed, so online registration was out of the question. The heatwave combined with the amount of walking I did managed to break the fever.**


	8. Polandcest

**Thanks to paint-pigment for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Polandcest: A Simple Game of Chess**

Feliks had his arms crossed as his counterpart set the pieces up between the two of them.

"You can stop your pouting," Felic said, chuckling. "It's just a game of chess."

"Like, why do you even _want_ to play chess?" Feliks asked.

"Would you rather we fight again?"

Feliks huffed, before uncrossing his arms.

"Like, you didn't answer me," Feliks said.

"Maybe I wanted to look at myself. Of course, it would have been better if you didn't wear that stupid skirt or that ugly pink shirt."

"You hate it," Feliks pointed out.

Felic snorted, knowing that the other had worn those clothes deliberately. When Felic had arrived that morning, telling his counterpart that he wanted to play chess with him, the blond was still in pyjamas.

Felic tucked a lock of his black hair behind his ear as the last piece was set.

"White begins," Felic said.

Feliks glared, before moving the first pawn.

They continued the game for a while, and fiery emeralds and icy sapphires would take turns staring at the other as they tried to counter the other's every move.

"You suck at this game," Felic announced, taking one of the other's rooks.

Feliks huffed, before he made a move to take one of the other's knights.

"Like, check," Feliks said.

"Not bad," Felic said, "but not good enough." Bishop takes rook. "Why do you say 'like' so often anyway?"

"Habit," Feliks said, looking at the pieces. "First time I went to America's place, it started to stick. I didn't even realise it until, like, years later."

"And you got used to saying it," Felic said, nodding in understanding.

"Like, what's with your name? I mean, it's not Polish."

"No one gave me a human name, and I didn't want to share a name with a human. When I heard what your name is, I chose to have that one. Check."

"Like, why mine?"

"Because when you're not being annoying, you're actually fascinating. Check again."

Feliks blushed at the compliment, but there was one thing he couldn't understand.

"Like then, why do you always try to hurt me?"

"Maybe it's because I don't want anyone else to have you. You're _mine_. Checkmate."

**This was just something that popped up in my head. I was asked for Poland and 2PPoland, but the version that I use in Game of Mirrors. This, of course, has nothing to do with Game of Mirrors, other than the chess, which has a lot of symbolic meanings in Game of Mirrors. I kept wondering whether or not I should add selfcest. I guess the only one at this point that wouldn't be a crack pairing is Red Velvet Pancakes, and **_**maybe**_** Veggie Burgers.**

**And I think I'll write something for Canada and 2PItaly soon, or 2PCanIta. For some reason, I just like that idea.**

**Also, if anyone wants to request one of my OCs and/or 2Ps from Game of Mirrors, I won't object. As it is, I **_**think**_** a friend of mine wants to see Egypt/South Africa. Really, I just **_**described**_** the relationship and history between the 2Ps and she started to ship it.**


	9. Cantralia

**Thanks to The Forgotten Traveller for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Cantralia: Bingo**

Canada sighed, looking down at the paper in front of him. Five by five squares, it looked like your average bingo card.

Except instead of numbers, each block contained a sentence.

_Italy yells 'pasta'_.

Canada crossed that out.

_America says that he's the hero._

Another cross.

From the list of '100 things that occur the most at meetings', 25 items were randomly chosen every time. He sets up the cards, two every times, and before the meetings start he would give one of the cards to Australia. And then they play the game.

When it was time for the nations' lunch break, the two would compare the cards, and whoever won would get to choose where they ate their lunch.

The only items that were removed from the list were those that had to do with them, such as 'someone sits on Canada' or 'one of Australia's pets goes loose'. In the case of the former, they didn't _dare_ play the game, due to the possibility of someone else learning about it. They didn't want to get in trouble, after all. On those days Australia allows Canada to choose the location of their lunch break.

Canada kept crossing out the items, and when lunch was announced, Canada calmly waited for Australia to arrive.

"Hey there Mattie," Australia greeted. "So, what'd you get?"

Canada smiled at his lover.

"Bingo," he simply said.

**Just a random idea I had. I might do something with the '100 things that occur the most at meetings', but that depends if anyone wants to read about it.**

**Seriously, I can see Canada and possibly a few others playing this game. Let's hope Germany doesn't find out.**


	10. SwePru

**Thanks to RitaFlirt, Lizinka, The Forgotten Traveller, Calistrophia and an anon for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**SwePru: Chicken Farm**

"Alright," Gilbert said when he saw the farm getting nearer. "We're almost there."

Berwald nodded, going towards the farmhouse. He still couldn't believe he was doing this.

It had started when Gilbert's pet chick had been eaten by a cat. The albino had gone into an absolute depression. The Swede had asked around for a way to cheer his boyfriend up, and finally Gilbert's friend Antonio had mentioned an acquaintance that lived on a farm. Apparently, a bunch of chicks recently hatched and Gilbert could have one.

When Berwald had relayed the news to Gilbert, the other was upset at first, not wanting to replace his old one, but when he saw Berwald's gaze drop the German had felt guilty and so had agreed to at least go to the farm and see if any of those chicks were as 'awesome' as his old one.

As they came closer, the door opened and a woman left the confines of the home. Berwald supposed that it was Yekaterina, Antonio's acquaintance.

"Welcome," she said as the two exited the car. "I take it you're Antonio's friends?"

"Ja," Gilbert said.

The woman smiled, before she led them towards the chicken coops. Many hens were around, and around several of those hens were a bunch of chicks.

"I'll leave you to it then," Yekaterina said, before she left the two.

Gilbert went closer to the chicks, trying to find one that was 'awesome'. So far, he didn't look impressed.

Berwald sighed, knowing they would be there for a while. He sat down on the ground, thankful that he had decided to wear old clothes for this occasion, and waited for his boyfriend.

His eyes widened when he felt something scratching the back of his hand. He looked towards his hand to see a chick climbing onto it.

Now that he paid attention, he noticed that many chicks had gathered around him. All of them were trying to clamber onto his lap, and a few succeeded. Some even tried to climb higher.

"Gil," he said, hoping to attract the other's attention.

Gilbert looked over towards Berwald with a bored expression before his eyes widened when he saw the chicks trying to climb on his lover. He laughed that strange laugh of his before walking closer.

"You look really funny right now," Gilbert said.

He gently grabbed a chick that had climbed up to the Swede's shoulder.

"I think this one is awesome, don't you?" Gilbert said.

"Fine. Can you get them off me?"

**The prompt I used was: '****Imagine your OTP visiting a farm. Suddenly, all the chicks and ducklings climb on Person A (the bigger or serious one) while Person B chuckles and pets the little birds.'**

**This entry actually brought a bit of nostalgia for me. When I was nine, our school principal (who happened to be my mom's boss and my sister's best friend's mom) brought two chicks from her farm. Our dog had died a while before that, so she decided to give these two chicks to my sister and I. We only had them for about a month before they died because my grandma, who was supposed to watch them, left the door to the laundry room open in the middle of a South African August, naturally on one of the colder days. They were in their cage in the laundry room which was outside the main house. We were gone for a few hours, but that was enough for the cold to claim them. We spent the rest of the day and night trying to get them better, but they didn't make the night. They had a habit of climbing our arms to reach our shoulders, and they were also content to rest on our heads. Both my sister and I had thick dark hair that was at least shoulder-length, so I think they appreciated the heat (seriously, our heads attract heat like you wouldn't believe). **


	11. GerMona

**Thanks to Rosemary, GreenIsBeautiful and starwarsandmarvel for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**GerMona: Order**

Germany was rubbing his temples. The meeting had descended into chaos, as usual. He was about to bring them to order, but it would seem that someone had beaten him to the punch.

"Can you all just shut up!" a female voice shouted.

Everyone turned to face the small female, whose face remained calm and composed, though her blue eyes were burning furiously behind her glasses.

And in record time, everyone had sat down, the small female radiating an aura of authority.

She turned to Germany, nodding her head, and he blushed slightly.

"Uh, danke," he muttered, before taking control of the meeting again.

…

Throughout the meeting, he kept his eyes on the smaller female. She didn't appear to be a child, just… short? No, that wasn't the word for her. Petite sounded better.

He noticed that she appeared to be smaller than Liechtenstein, but wasn't as timid as the other. In fact, she appeared to be rather blunt. Though beneath that stern face, she appeared rather friendly.

When a break was called, Germany sighed in relief, before jumping as a hand was slapped against his shoulder. He turned to glare at the culprit, seeing his smirking brother.

"Kesese," Prussia chuckled. "So West, you've been eyeing Monaco, have you?"

Germany blushed and avoided his brother's eyes.

"That's ridiculous," Germany said. "She's far too young for me."

"Actually, she's older than you."

"Was?"

"Ja. She's a small country, but don't let that fool you. And she's a lot like you in some ways."

"Wait, how would you know?"

"She's France's protégée. We've met a few times. So, are you going to go talk to her?"

"What? Why would you think that…?"

"West, pull that stick out and go talk to her."

"I don't think that…"

"West. Go."

Germany sighed, seeing his brother looking serious for once. He swallowed, before he stood and walked over to the petite woman.

She was speaking with Liechtenstein, who was the first to notice him. The German girl smiled, and the French one turned behind her to look.

"Oh, bonjour, monsieur Germany," Monaco said.

"Ah, guten tag," Germany said. "I just wanted to thank you again for bringing the meeting to order."

"It was no problem. Now, is that the _only_ thing you wanted to say to me?"

Germany blushed when he noticed the small, playful smile on her face.

"Ja, I mean nein," Germany said. "What I wanted to ask is… Wollen Sie Mittagessen mit mir haben?"

Monaco cocked her head in confusion, and Liechtenstein giggled.

"He asked if you would like to have lunch with him," Liechtenstein translated, and Germany's blush darkened.

Monaco's eyes lit up, and she nodded.

"Oui, I would like that," she said. "I'll see you later then?"

"Ja, see you," Germany said, before he returned, red-faced, to his laughing brother.

…

"I told you he was looking at you," Liechtenstein said once Germany was out of earshot.

"France was right," Monaco said. "I just needed to draw attention to myself."

**So, I was asked for GerMona, and this idea came to mind.**

**As for requests, I'll get to them eventually. It all depends on whether or not I get an idea for the pairing. But so far, every pairing has come either from requests or from incorrect guesses from Tangled Red Threads. And the total is somewhere around 46 pairings. I'll get to them all eventually, and I'll try to work on the multichapters that would be part of this. I have Canmano, Canmania, Romanio (RomaniaXRomano, since it's impossible to try to think of a name for the pairing) and Nethmania.**

**Also, sorry if my German was wrong. I'm still learning, and this was done with general knowledge.**


	12. SpaPol

**Thanks to the SakuraKnight and SleeplessInTheCity for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**SpaPol: Mermaid's Treasure**

Captain Antonio Fernandez Carriedo looked across the vast ocean. He knew that, somehow, he would find a beautiful treasure reserved only for him. A treasure that would be the envy of his arch rival, Captain Arthur Kirkland.

"Captain, what are your orders?"

He turned to see his first mate and brother, Miguel, standing behind him with a curious expression.

"We will wait for the sun to set," Antonio said. "And then we will sail in the direction of the first star that lights up the sky."

His brother sighed, running a hand through his own brown hair.

"Sometimes, I don't understand you," Miguel said. "Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Si," Antonio said. "The best treasure is the one you find by following your heart."

"Whatever you say. So, are we going to make music tonight?"

"Si, of course! We should have a fiesta, if possible."

…

Feliks was hunting when he heard the most beautiful sound coming from the surface. He looked up, puzzled, and swam to the surface. It was dark out, so he didn't mind.

He saw something large, and he recognised it as the thing that humans used to travel around on.

The mermen usually had nothing to do with the humans, leaving that to the mermaids. But he was curious.

He saw what looked like seaweed on the side, and found that it was firmer than seaweed. He used it to pull himself up, finding that moving around above the surface was a lot more difficult than moving underwater.

And it didn't help that his gills had become useless, forcing him to breathe with his lungs for the first time.

But it was worth it in the end. He had managed to pull himself so that he could see what was happening on the surface of the large object. And his eyes immediately fell on the source of the beautiful sound.

Antonio was playing the guitar and singing along, his crew listening intently. When the song was over, he glanced around at the members of his crew, before seeing something along the side of the boat. It looked like… eyes.

When the human looked at him, Feliks panicked, and he lost his grip, falling back into the water. He had to work hard to make sure that the object didn't hurt him.

Antonio had rushed to the side, his men looking at him worriedly.

"What's wrong?" Miguel asked.

"I thought I saw something," Antonio said.

What he _could_ see was the water along the side of the ship being disturbed by something, and he was sure that he had heard a splash.

"I think it's time to turn in," Miguel suggested, and many of the others agreed.

Antonio stayed a little while longer, and only when he turned away did a blond head breech the surface, staring after the pirate.

Feliks was curious, and entranced. The human had done something that the females often did. Was that why the females often managed to entrance humans in order to mate?

Feliks wanted to know more, and so had decided that he would follow the humans to learn more.

…

A few days after the fateful incident, Antonio found his luck had changed dramatically.

They had run into another ship. And not any ship.

_Britannia Angel_, the ship of Arthur Kirkland.

And this time, Arthur was out for blood. And Antonio was losing badly.

He glared up at the man who had a sword pointed towards his throat, his own cutlass having been lost in the fray.

"Do you yield?" Arthur asked.

"I will never," Antonio spat.

"I _think_ I have something that will change your mind."

Antonio was confused, until he heard a familiar voice scream. He turned his head to see Miguel being held between two of Arthur's crewman as a third was twisting a dagger between his brother's ribs.

"How much do you think he can take before he dies?" Arthur asked.

To prove his point, he nodded to the crewman, who removed the dagger and placed it against Miguel's ear, a thin trail of blood coming from the place where the edge dug into the other's skin.

"Stop!" Antonio shouted. "Alright, I yield. Just don't hurt him!"

Arthur smirked.

"That's what I thought."

…

Antonio looked over the edge of the ship to the water, swallowing nervously. His hands were tied behind his back and he was gagged. What made his situation worse was the fact that his ship was sank by Arthur and about ten members of his crew were now Arthur's prisoners, including his brother. The rest were dead.

"Rest in peace," Arthur said, before kicking the other overboard.

…

Feliks had heard thunderous noises, among others, when the second large thing had arrived. He had also seen the first thing going down to the depths, along with some of the humans.

But when he saw _that_ human, his eyes widened, and he immediately went to his side.

Antonio's eyes widened when he saw the blond, and the other didn't hesitate in wrapping his arms around him before dragging him off.

He knew that humans couldn't last long underwater, but knew that their current location wasn't safe. He panicked when he felt the human going lax in his arms, and took him to the surface, scrunching his eyes when he was exposed to the light.

The human didn't seem to be getting enough air in. Was it because of the thing in his mouth? Feliks fumbled as he removed it, and the human spat out some water.

Feliks looked around, in spite of the blinding light, and found what appeared to be islands in the distance. Making sure that the human's head was above water, he made his way to the islands, trying not to worry about the fact that the human's eyes were closed.

…

When Antonio awoke, he felt sand beneath his back and waves lapping at his legs. He couldn't remember being on a beach.

As the memories of the battle and the aftermath returned to him, his eyes snapped open, only to see green eyes. For a moment, he was worried that they belonged to Arthur, until the other moved away, apparently startled by him suddenly awakening.

He sat up, keeping his eyes on the other. At first he thought it was a woman, until his eyes saw the flat chest. And when he gazed lower, his eyes widened when he noticed a green fish's tail.

"A… mermaid?"

Or would the correct term be 'mer_man_'?

He noticed that his hands had been untied, and he reached out with one hand in order to touch the merman's face. The other shied away, looking terrified.

"Did you save me?" Antonio asked as gently as he could.

The merman looked at him, his head cocked. Antonio wondered if he could understand him.

"Thank you," Antonio tried again, adding a smile. Everyone understood a smile, right?

The merman shuffled along the water, until he was comfortable enough to swim. Antonio sighed as the other swam away.

…

It was dark, and Antonio had just finished building a fire when he felt something colliding with his head. He looked down to see a small pebble, and turned his attention to the direction it came from.

His eyes widened when he saw the merman, and the other had a large fish in his arms.

The merman smiled, before pushing the fish closer to Antonio. He noticed that the fish was already dead, and that there was a chunk missing from the creature's neck.

"Thank you," Antonio said, taking the fish.

His hand lingered for a moment on the merman's, and he noticed how the other's skin wasn't wrinkly, like a human's would be after being exposed to so much water for so long. It was smooth, and Antonio found that he liked it.

As he was cooking the fish, he noticed the merman looking on in puzzlement. He chuckled, before cutting a piece off with the knife he kept hidden in his boot. He gave the piece to the merman, who looked at it puzzled.

Antonio chuckled, before cutting off a piece for himself and eating it. The merman seemed to catch on, for he placed it in his own mouth. The merman's eyes widened, and he smiled, seeming as though he was gushing from happiness. Antonio chuckled at the sight.

"So, what is your name?" Antonio asked. "Mine is Antonio."

The creature made clicking noises, and Antonio sighed, figuring that the creature couldn't speak. He was still wondering if the creature could even understand him.

A while later, after they had both eaten, Antonio lay down on the sand, staring at the stars. He started to sing quietly, which seemed to please the creature.

Antonio turned to watch as the creature yawned, before snuggling next to a rock so that he was still in the shallows. Antonio smiled, and after a while followed the creature into sleep.

…

Antonio awoke some time later to the sounds of hissing and screeching. He turned to face the source of the noise to see what appeared to be five female figures attacking the merman.

"Hey!" Antonio shouted, going into the shallows. "Leave him alone!"

He held up his knife in front of him while he pulled the merman up. The females glared at him, hissing. They made screeching and clicking noises, and the merman followed.

Eventually, though, one of the females sniffed the air, scrunching her face in disgust. She made a few screeching sounds, and to Antonio it almost seemed like orders. The other four females growled, before leaving, and as they swam away, Antonio noticed that they also had tails.

"Mermaids," he whispered.

"How observant," the remaining female said, and Antonio yelped.

"You can talk?" he asked.

"I thought that was obvious."

"So, why doesn't…"

"Only the females use our voices to sound human," the mermaid said. "And only some of us bother to learn how to communicate. It makes hunting easier."

"Hunting?"

"Yes. Whether it's for food or for mating. And it's mating season."

"Is that why you attacked him?"

"No. The males of our species are impotent. That is why they are often shunned."

Antonio looked towards the merman, who was hugging his leg and trembling slightly.

"That one seems to have taken a liking to you," the mermaid continued. "And I think I know why. He can probably smell what I can."

"What do you mean?" Antonio asked.

"You prefer men, don't you?"

Antonio blushed. His most guarded secret. How could they…?

"You're worthless to us," the mermaid continued. "You're better off as food. But that one wouldn't let that happen."

"Do you think you can tell me what his name is?" Antonio asked.

She looked at him oddly, before sighing.

"Feliks," she said, and the merman seemed to perk up.

"Gracias," Antonio said.

She huffed, flipping her brown hair.

"Try taking him further on land," she suggested. "You'll see what happens. Also, see if you can get him to kiss you."

"Why are you…?"

"Males are a nuisance, unless they can somehow help us lure humans to our lairs. And I suspect that you have someone that you would want to repay for leaving you on this island."

And with those words, she turned to leave, and Antonio looked down at the merman at his feet.

"Feliks," he whispered.

The other turned to face him and gave a small smile.

Frowning in curiosity, Antonio moved to lift the merman. Feliks looked panicked for a moment, and when Antonio managed to completely lift him Feliks started to thrash around.

"Shh," Antonio shushed. "It'll be okay."

He saw the merman's chest heaving, and in a moment the merman's arms were locked around his neck.

Antonio carried the merman until he reached the treeline, and he tiredly collapsed with the merman in his arms.

He breathed heavily for a moment before feeling Feliks claw at his back. Antonio looked down to see Feliks's tail shimmering, and Feliks was thrashing. Eventually, the shimmering faded away, and Antonio stared in surprise when he saw a pair of legs instead of a tail.

Feliks looked just as surprised as him, and kept running his hands over his new legs. Antonio tried to ignore how arousing that was.

Instead, he stood up and placed Feliks on his feet, laughing when he saw the other stumble.

"I guess I'm going to have to teach you how to walk," Antonio said.

…

The next day was spent teaching Feliks how to use his new legs. Antonio couldn't bear looking at the naked body the whole time, so he had removed his shirt in order to cover Feliks. He was glad that he was larger than Feliks, since his shirt managed to cover everything that was necessary.

Antonio was laughing at Feliks's latest attempt at running, but he stopped when he heard another sound.

Feliks was also laughing.

He smiled when he heard the other's voice, and looked over towards the other, seeing his green eyes sparkling.

He was right. He _had_ found the best treasure.

…

A few days passed, with Feliks going into the water to get fish every time. It was on the fourth day that Feliks kissed him.

Antonio was surprised by the action, but yelped when Feliks dragged him into the water, and he completely panicked when Feliks dunked his head under the water.

He thrashed around, thinking that the other was trying to drown him, until he realised that he had no problem breathing.

As soon as he relaxed, Feliks dragged him into deeper water.

Antonio couldn't believe the beautiful scene underneath the waves. It truly _was _a treasure.

…

The two were staring at the sunset when Feliks said something for the first time, even if it sounded forced.

"An… to… nio…"

Antonio looked over towards the merman, whose eyes were wide as though looking for approval. And Antonio was sure that he truly _had_ found his treasure.

**Okay, so the prompt was: 'A merman starts hearing an inexplicable noise.'**

**Longer than the previous few.**

**So, mermaids are the dominant among them, and mermen are useless in the mating department. Unless they can somehow sneak aboard a ship and lead the crew to a mermaid's lair, where they will either be used to mate or become food. But whether or not the human would be good for mating also depends on the human's sexual orientation, and the mermaids could smell it. Since it was mating season, they were looking for a mate, and not for food. Merpeople **_**can**_** walk on land, if they have the proper motivation. It's how they survive if they're beached, for example. And a kiss from a mermaid/merman that is actually meaningful will allow the human to breathe underwater.**

**Yeah, if I ever write a full-on mermaid fic, expect it to be dark. Actually, I think I **_**might**_** do just that… Maybe one of the multi-chapter HCSS fics? Need to figure out a pairing though. Although I'll admit that I'm partial to Merman!Poland. I think he was cute here.**

**And the mermaid that explained everything to Spain is Hungary. Miguel is Portugal.**


	13. DenCan

**Thanks to RitaFlirt for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**DenCan: Meet the Parents**

Mathias was happy to be dating Matthew. The Canadian was sweet, polite and thoughtful. The Dane felt like the luckiest guy alive. Plus, he was friends with Matthew's brother, Alfred, who everyone knew was rather protective of Matthew. Mathias felt like he had nothing to fear.

So when Matthew suggested that Mathias went over to his house to meet his parents, Mathias saw no reason to worry.

Oh how wrong he was.

The moment the door opened, Mathias was a little worried. He saw the stern face of a woman with sandy blond hair and violet eyes.

"Who are you?" the woman demanded.

"Uh… I'm Mathias. Mattie's boyfriend."

The woman smirked, before letting him come inside.

"Hey Mathias," Matthew said, coming down from the stairs. "I see you've met my mother."

"It's nice to meet you," Matthew's mother said, her voice suddenly as sweet as honey. "Matthew, why don't you come and help me in the kitchen. Mathias, is it? Feel free to sit in the living room."

Mathias shuddered at the dramatic change, before walking in the direction she indicated. Alfred was just coming out of the living room, and he smiled at Mathias.

"Good luck dude," Alfred said. "You're going to need it."

Mathias swallowed nervously, before walking in…

And he immediately saw what Alfred meant.

Matthew's dad was sitting on the couch, and he was _sharpening knives._ And not just one or two. _At least twenty_. And these weren't kitchen knives. These were _hunting knives_, and Mathias could swear that he saw _throwing_ _knives _as well.

Not to mention, the man's face was scary. The expression and the look in his eyes… A man like that could make you feel guilty for three different lies before you opened your mouth.

"Hello," Matthew's father said. "You must be Mattie's boyfriend."

"T-that's right, s-sir," Mathias said, swallowing nervously. "I'm M-Mathias Kohler."

"Sit down," the man said, and Mathias hastily obeyed. "So, where're you from?"

"Copenhagen, Denmark," Mathias said.

"I see. I thought your accent sounded strange."

Mathias didn't want to say anything, especially when the man brought out an axe to sharpen. It might have been a small axe, and not the battle axe that was passed down in his family for generations and which was now at the family home in Denmark, but it was still rather threatening, and the Dane couldn't help but swallow nervously.

"And I also need to clean my guns later," Matthew's dad said offhandedly. "I have a shooting competition this weekend. See that trophy over there?" He gestured to a trophy in the corner. "That's from last year for best shooter. Because of me, my team win. We taught those policemen a thing or two."

"So, were you in the army?" Mathias asked, hoping that the answer was negative.

"No." And Mathias sighed in relief. "I'm a judge. So I get to hear a lot of bullshit coming from lawyers, and I've heard of hundreds of ways to kill people, and how to hide any evidence."

When Matthew finally came back for Mathias, the Dane was shaking like a leaf.

"Hey Mattie," Matthew's father said. "Did you tell him about that time you were playing paintball with those other two boys?"

"Vash and Tino?" Matthew asked. "Yeah, Mathias was there. Tino was the one that shot him."

Mathias's eyes widened. He had completely forgotten the time they had all gone to play paintball. Vash, Tino and Matthew were on the same team, and the other seventeen players were on the opposing team. The three were undefeated.

That was also when Mathias had decided that Matthew was a badass and he had started getting a crush on him. And…

"And aren't you going for those archery lessons too?" Matthew's father asked.

"Yeah," Matthew said.

Mathias looked over towards Matthew's father, and he saw the man smirk. The threat was clear.

_Break his heart, and there'd be nothing of you left._

**The prompt was 'telling the parents'.**

**Okay, so Matthew's parents were OCs, and they're kind of based on my own parents. My mom used to be a teacher, and she can get that scary-angry-aura that teachers often possess. And my sister recalled a conversation with a few friends, where one said our mom is scary. And another said 'You think her **_**mom**_** is scary? Wait 'til you meet her **_**dad**_**. He makes you feel guilty about three lies before you even open your mouth.' And my dad owns somewhere between 20 to 30 knives, hunting knives mostly, and three throwing knives. He also owns two axes and a few guns, and since he grew up in Apartheid, he had to do some military service, though he **_**did**_** manage to switch it out for police service. And yeah, he's a magistrate, which my sister observed is a guy-repellent. And the guys I talk to have no problem with that. And yeah, he has mentioned before that he knows many different ways to kill people and how to make sure that there's **_**no**_** evidence.**

**My sister has a bow with arrows, and she's also good with a gun. A year ago she went on a trip with the school, and they played paintball. At one stage, she went up against 10 or 11 guys, and she beat them all. Her greatest victory of that day was against this one guy who has his own paintball gun, who is a hunter, who's on the school's shooting team, who goes shooting every weekend… she made him bleed, so much that he told her afterwards that she beat the **_**kak**_** out of him. Not to mention that her best friend is one of the country's top kickboxers (actually he's 2****nd**** in the world for his weight division, he has a black belt and is a sensei), he has SAs (which is national-level) for wrestling, and he's in the provincial rugby team, I think my sister mentioned that he's captain or something… Anyway, she learned how to beat people up from him.**

**And I'm wondering if I should **_**ever**_** bring a boy home…**


	14. Vietmano

**Thanks to cherryfeather101 and AphHetaliaLover for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Vietmano: Self-Defence Class**

"Why did you have to drag me along, bastardo?" Lovino huffed.

"Ve, Lovi, it'll be fun," Feliciano said.

The two were at the community centre, where Feliciano had signed the two of them up for a self-defence class. Needless to say, the older Italian wasn't pleased with that.

"Why didn't you bring Marcello then?" Lovino snapped.

"Cello has a date, remember?"

Lovino cursed. Of course, their youngest brother had a date. The oldest Italian was upset that the youngest had better luck with the ladies than he did.

"So, who's the bastard teaching this class?" Lovino asked.

"Ve, I think Kiku said that it's his cousin from Vietnam."

Lovino sighed. He should have known one of his brother's two best friends was involved somehow. Feliciano wouldn't do anything like this otherwise. And now Lovino had to take orders from some Vietnamese bastard.

"Alright, settle down," a female voice said.

Lovino turned his attention to the front of the room, where a woman in a martial artist's uniform stood. Lovino was surprised, not expecting the Japanese's cousin to be a woman. An _attractive_ woman.

The Vietnamese introduced herself as Lien-sensei, and she showed them a few basics, which they all followed. Lovino wanted to flirt with the woman, but knew that she would probably tear him to shreds. And besides, he didn't know how to approach her in the first place.

She asked them to pair off, and with an assistant, showed them a few techniques. They would then need to copy her and practice for a while, developing the muscle memory.

Lovino noticed that if people were doing it wrong, she would go over and assist them, guiding them into the correct stances, helping their hands and arms into the correct positions, etc. Lovino smirked, and deliberately started to get it wrong.

"Ve, fratello, what are you doing?" Feliciano asked when he noticed Lovino doing it wrong.

"Shut up," Lovino said. "Bella donna."

Feliciano smiled, apparently understanding, and every time Lien would come to help the elder Italian, Feliciano would back off, allowing his brother to flirt in as subtle a way as he could.

When the hour designated to the class was finished, Lien dismissed them, saying that it was a good class.

Lovino hesitantly approached the Vietnamese woman, who was speaking with her assistant. When she saw him, she gave a polite nod, and the assistant moved away.

"You need to practice more," the woman said, and Lovino chuckled nervously.

"Si," he said. "Um, do you have another class like this, and maybe you can teach me?"

The corner of her mouth seemed to twitch slightly.

"Sure," she said. "Then maybe afterwards, you can ask me on a _real_ date."

Lovino's eyes widened, and she smirked.

"Did you think that I don't know when someone's flirting with me?" she asked, and Lovino blushed.

**The prompt I used was: '****One's teaching a class at the community centre, the other is taking the class involuntary (initially) with a friend.'**

**Also, I have a poll up to help decide which multichapter(s) I should work on. There are a few of HCSS's multichapters, and a few that are **_**possibly**_** part of HCSS, but which have the pairing aspect of it in the background. And then there are those that I couldn't help but think of. So, go vote for the story that you would like to see.**


	15. Frain

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Frain: Blind Date**

Francis sighed, playing with the rose in front of him. He was at a little café, and he was waiting for his blind date to show up.

His friend Arthur had set them up, saying that they would have a lot in common. He was to have a rose, and the other would have a carnation.

And honestly, Francis was a little nervous. The Brit didn't have a single romantic bone in his body, and Francis was from the country of love. He shouldn't be going on a blind date, especially one arranged by the Brit.

But there he was.

"Excuse me," a voice said, and Francis thought the accent might be Spanish. "Are you perhaps Arturo's friend?"

Francis looked up to see someone that looked like a Spaniard, with the most gorgeous face Francis had ever seen, and his green eyes were also to die for. The Frenchman noticed that the other had a carnation in his hand, and he gave his most stunning smile.

"Oui, that's moi," Francis said. "Francis Bonnefoy."

He held out a hand, and the Spaniard smiled, accepting the hand.

"Antonio Carriedo," he said, sitting down.

…

The two had conversed and flirted for an hour. Francis found that the Spaniard was nice to have around, and the two connected on many different levels.

After the hour, the two saw their mutual friend Arthur coming towards them, and they both smiled and waved.

"So," Arthur said once he reached them, "I see you two seem to be getting along well."

"Oui, mon ami," Francis said. "One from the country of love, the other from the country of passion. You surprise me, Sourcils."

"Si," Antonio said. "How'd you know that we'd get along like this? No offence, but you're not exactly the romantic type."

"It's simple, really," Arthur said. "You're both infuriating."

**So, I went with the blind date.**

**The reason I chose Arthur as the mutual friend is because of the last line. Since both France and Spain tend to get on England's bad side, I figured I could do this.**

**And you'd be surprised by the lack of Frain on this site.**


	16. NorCan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**NorCan: Befriending the Brothers**

It was after a meeting that Norway and Canada started to prepare a decent dinner. The two had been together for a month, and they were about to have the biggest challenge in their relationship.

Having dinner with their brothers.

Canada wasn't as worried about Iceland. They were on the Arctic Council together, and they always managed to get along alright. Norway, on the other hand, was extremely worried about America. Sure, the American had a tendency to forget his brother existed, like nearly everyone else, but when he _did_ remember Canada, he could turn into an extremely overprotective sibling.

Yes, Norway was terrified.

…

They had decided that it would be better to have dinner at Norway and Canada's shared apartment. The two could serve home cooked meals and avoid a restaurant (seeing as America would most likely drag them to McDonalds, which neither looked forward to), and they could talk without having to worry about noisy surroundings.

And it was better if they wanted to get to know each other's siblings.

Norway was just a little upset with the fact that they weren't having dinner in a public place. If America decided to kill him, there would be no witnesses, other than Iceland and Canada.

Norway jumped slightly when he heard a knock on the door, and Canada chuckled at his lover's obvious nervousness. The younger nation went to open the door, and Norway was a little relieved to see Iceland was the first to arrive.

"Hello Iceland," Canada greeted. "Please, come on in."

Iceland nodded his head in both greeting and acknowledgement before walking in. When he saw Norway, he raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Why do you look so nervous?" Iceland asked. "It's just dinner."

"Dinner with America," Norway sighed.

As though on cue, the door was knocked again, though this time there was force behind the motion. Norway sighed, as he moved to open the door this time.

He saw America, looking suspiciously at him.

"Hello," Norway said, pleased that he had managed to get his stoic mask on. "Please, come on in."

America didn't say a word, though immediately threw his arms around Canada, a bright smile on his face. Norway sighed. He was in for a _long_ night.

…

Dinner went fairly well, or at least, that's what Canada thought. Norway was still unsure, since America was unwilling to look in his direction.

When it was time for dessert, Canada smiled.

"Iceland, would you like to help me?" Canada offered.

Iceland quickly looked between America and Norway and nodded his head. Apparently, he could sense the tension regarding Norway and America, though Canada tried to pretend that it didn't exist. Iceland stood and gave his brother one last glance before following the Canadian to the kitchen area.

…

"So," America said, and Norway was completely surprised as it was the first time America addressed him, and that America was speaking in a voice so low that it was almost the volume of Canada's voice, "how long have you two been together again?"

"A month," Norway replied.

"Uh huh. And tell me, how many times have you forgotten Mattie?"

Norway arched an eyebrow.

"I hadn't 'forgotten' about him in over a year," Norway said. "And the only reason before that was because I was only familiar with his face and didn't know him personally yet."

"Hmmm… You can see those imaginary friends of England's, right?"

"First, they're not 'imaginary'. Second, yes, I can see them, and Matthew has also acknowledged them. What's your point?"

"No reason. So, any dark periods in your past I should know about?"

"Obviously, you didn't do your research. If you must know, I was a Viking, along with Denmark who, need I remind you, happens to be your drinking buddy and part of your 'awesome trio'."

"So, you conquer…"

"Yes, and we tend to protect whatever we see as ours. We're more protective of our treasure than the pirates are."

America narrowed his eyes thoughtfully.

"What would you do if Commie Bastard decided to mess with Mattie?" America asked.

"Remind him that I'm _very_ good friends with Belarus," Norway said. "And that she's fond of Matthew as well."

America stared at him with narrowed eyes.

"You play dirty," he said. "I'll forgive it if it's against the Commie."

…

"How long should we leave them alone?" Iceland asked.

Canada glanced over towards the other two that sat a distance away.

"Well, Al's still keeping his voice low," Canada said, "so I'm guessing he's still grilling Lukas. The threat hasn't come yet, so that's good. At least Al isn't shouting."

Iceland nodded, looking at the four dessert bowls.

"You don't seem to be upset that I'm dating your brother," Canada said.

"It's mostly because he's stopped pestering me about calling him 'big brother' ever since you two started dating," Iceland said. "And at least I know you won't trample all over his heart. But if you _do_ break it, remember I have a _lot _of volcanoes, and it would be so _easy_ to push you into one."

**So, the prompt was 'NorCan, where they ****meet each other's brothers, with Norway trying to convince America that he's 'worthy' to date Canada, and Canada trying to befriend Iceland.'**

**NorBela is also one of the requests that will come, and I'll admit that I also like CanBela, so that's why I have the two being friendly with her.**

**And don't forget to vote on my poll.**


	17. DenBela

**Thanks to Anneliese, yeet333 and fishstick1999 for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**DenBela: Bicycle**

Denmark was sleeping, sprawled out on the bed, snoring and drooling. But when he heard a harsh knock on his front door, he jumped awake and some of the drool went down the wrong way, resulting in a coughing fit (he would not admit that he was choking on drool).

When the coughing fit subsided, the knocking came again, reminding him about why he was suddenly awake.

Grumbling, he went down to the front door, ignoring the fact that he was only in a pair of Danish flag boxers, since it was four in the morning and he wasn't going to be nice to whoever was knocking on his door by putting on a shirt.

He wrenched the door open and was about to yell at whoever had woken him until he actually _saw_ who it was.

Belarus. A nation that could easily kill him if he went through with what he had intended.

"Belarus?" he asked, rubbing his eyes to make sure that he was seeing correctly. "What are you doing here?"

Belarus gave him a brief onceover, and he then became really self-conscious about the fact that one of the female nations was seeing him in only his boxers.

"Good morning," she said. "You are one of the nations that are most fond of biking, correct?"

Denmark blinked at the strangeness of the question.

"Um, ja, sure, but…"

"I want you to teach me how to ride a bike."

He stared at her in bewilderment.

"Wait, you don't know how to ride a bike?" he asked.

She blushed slightly, and Denmark had to admit that it looked cute. Though he'd never admit it out loud.

"I would prefer it if you don't repeat that to anyone," she said. "Now, you will teach me."

He debated it for a moment, and she was calmly and expectantly observing him with her stoic gaze.

"Fine," he said. "We'll go out later."

"No. Now."

"Are you kidding? It's four in the morning."

"Now."

"Alright, fine. Could I at least put some clothes on?"

"Fine, but come down immediately."

And Denmark watched as she invited herself into his home and went to his living room. He sighed, closing the door and going back upstairs.

…

"Alright," he said, "just keep peddling. That is the most important part to remember."

He was holding onto the bike while she was mounted on it. She looked a little nervous, and one of her feet was still on the ground.

"I'll push you for a while, and then let go," Denmark continued.

"What?" she asked. "No. Don't let go."

"I have to. That's how you learn."

"No. Don't let go."

"It'll be fine. Trust me."

She still looked unsure, but slowly nodded her head. Denmark flashed her a grin before he started pushing. She fumbled for a moment before her feet started peddling, and she easily kept up the pace.

"Alright, keep that pace," he said, letting go.

Belarus continued for about five metres before she fell to the ground. Denmark cringed, before running over to help her up.

"How can this be fun?" she demanded, standing up.

"You just need to get the hang of it," he said. "Okay, if you feel like you're about to fall, shoot out your leg to the side. That way, you catch yourself and don't get hurt."

She had a scowl and her face was flushed, but she nodded her head, and the two went back to the bicycle.

This time, she managed to go seven metres, and followed his advice when she felt that she was about to fall.

He also taught her how to turn and brake, and the third time she managed ten metres. Denmark had heard that Belarus was tenacious, and when she went onto the bike for the fourth time he had to admit that she _was_. It was a good quality when learning how to ride a bike.

…

It was a few hours later, and Belarus made a few turns around the block. By now, she didn't fall anymore, and she had no problems with braking and turning.

Denmark watched her, feeling some pride as she came to a stop nearby.

"Thank you," she said, throwing her arms around his shoulders, startling him.

"No problem," he said, blushing slightly.

She pulled back, and he was surprised to see that she was smiling. And his blush darkened, as he admitted to himself that she was really beautiful.

Hopefully he would be able to spend more time with her without her or Russia wanting to kill him for it.

**Yeah, this idea came to me while lying awake in bed. Yay for insomnia for giving me an interesting idea.**


	18. FinIta

**I'm posting this a day early because I'm going camping this weekend and wouldn't have internet access.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**FinIta: Christmas List**

Finland sighed, happy that the meeting was over for the day and they could leave. He stood to leave with the rest of the Nordics, and he happily hummed a merry Christmas tune, placing his hand in his pocket…

Only to feel that something was missing.

His eyes widened, and he searched for the folded piece of paper, and he cursed lightly when he realised that it must have fallen out of his pocket.

"What's wrong?" Denmark asked, noticing the curse.

"It's nothing," Finland said, already turning around. "I just dropped something. See you guys later."

They nodded and continued on.

Finland ducked back into the mostly empty meeting room when he suddenly collided with a fast body that was going the opposite way.

"Ve, I'm so sorry, please don't hurt me."

Okay, so the other person was Italy.

"It's fine," Finland said. "_I'm _the one that should have been watching where I was going."

Italy looked relieved, and he smiled his bright smile. The two stood together.

"So, why'd you come back?" Italy asked. "Did you forget something?"

"Joo," Finland said. "I just need to get it."

"Ve, I'll help you."

Finland chuckled, and the two walked together, Italy babbling about anything, and Finland politely listened to the Italian, but it was tricky when the Mediterranean nation changed topics faster than he could run.

Finally they reached Finland's seat and he bent down to pick up the paper that he had dropped. He opened it to make sure that it _was_ his paper and Italy paused, looking at the paper.

"Ve, is that my note to Santa?" Italy asked.

"Joo, it is," Finland said, putting the note back in his pocket. "I act as Santa to the countries, remember?"

Italy started to blush, and Finland chuckled.

"Ve, you probably think I'm stupid for writing a note so early, right?" Italy asked.

"It's never too early to be excited for Christmas," Finland said.

Italy's smile returned, and the two of them walked out of the meeting room, talking about Italy's Christmas list, and asking Finland about his own, which only the other Nordics ever asked him about.

There was one thing on Italy's list that Finland didn't quite understand, and when he asked about it, Italy blushed and changed the subject, leading Finland to wonder what it could possibly be.

**Alright, so the prompt was 'They literally bump into each other and start talking.' And when I ended with this pairing, the whole Christmas thing came up, because let's face it, Italy's the type that would write a note to Santa, even months before Christmas.**

**And the poll will be up until Monday, so remember to vote.**


	19. Scotmano

**Thanks to Sophie-Lina-Bean, HoneyBeeGirl94 and an anon for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Scotmano: Kiss Away the Pain**

Romano was in the bathroom, his sleeve rolled up and his pocketknife in hand. He looked for an empty patch of skin before bringing the knife down.

He knew that their break was over, that everyone was supposed to be in the meeting room now. He also knew that no one would go looking for him, not with Italy already there. In fact, they would all probably be glad that he wasn't there anymore.

Another cut. Another bead of blood going down his arm.

He knew that it was risky doing this with a world meeting in the same building, but he didn't care. He _needed_ to take away the pain. To let the numbness wash over him.

After making about five cuts he decided that it was enough, and he wiped the knife clean. He watched the blood for a moment before walking out of the stall and towards the sink, intending to wash the blood away.

But while the water was running the door opened, and Romano froze, looking over to the nation that had entered with wide eyes.

Scotland.

The two stared at each other for a while, and Romano wanted to yell, to chase the Scotsman away, but words failed him. Instead, he waited for the demands, waited for the disgust, waited for the Scotsman to slam the door closed and to tell the whole world.

Instead, Scotland walked forwards, not saying a word. Romano closed his eyes when the Scotsman gently grabbed his wrist.

And kissed it.

Romano opened his eyes to see the Scotsman kissing each of the scars, old and new. He didn't even seem to care that some of them were bleeding, though he wiped the blood away before kissing them, and it seemed to work.

As Romano watched this, he felt tears welling up in his eyes. How long has it been since he last experienced such gentle compassion?

When Scotland finished with the arm he looked up into Romano's teary eyes and pulled the other into a hug. Romano didn't shout of push the other away, instead using the opportunity to cry into the other's strong chest while a gentle hand rubbed soothing circles on his back.

**So, the prompt was '****Imagine Muse B of your OTP kissing Muse A's self-harm scars.'**

**With these kinds of themes, I'm more inclined to use Romano, Lithuania or Canada.**

**Also, a friend of mine works as an assistant to the university's History Department, and she introduced the first years to Hetalia. Apparently they liked it.**


	20. AmeSey

**Thanks to fishstick1999 for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. **

**AmeSey: I'll be your Hero**

The nations had all gone to the beach for a little rest and relaxation. After a month's worth of meetings, it was understandable.

Seychelles was swimming, enjoying the feeling of the water surrounding her. She even laughed when she felt a huge wave crash against her body.

At least, until she noticed that something was missing, and she immediately felt horrified.

Meanwhile, America was playing in the shallows when he felt something against his foot. He looked down to see that it was the top half of a two-piece swimsuit.

Immediately he became serious, and he looked around, trying to see if he could spot who it belonged to without alerting anyone else. There were _some_ nations that wouldn't let an opportunity like this slide.

Eventually he spotted Seychelles, no longer playing and keeping as much of her body as possible under the water.

He picked up the bikini top and swam over towards her location. He was right in his observation, seeing her shrink away from him.

"Don't worry, dudette," America said. "I'm here as your hero. And I think you need this."

He held up the top and her eyes widened. She allowed him to get closer and when he was close enough he held it out and she took it.

He turned around so that he was giving her privacy and so that he could see if anyone else was looking in their direction. If they were, then he would act as her shield.

He only turned when he felt a finger tapping his shoulder, and he saw Seychelles smiling at him.

"Merci, Amerique," she said. "Um, do you think you can tie the back for me please?"

"Sure," America said, smiling.

It was a little difficult doing it in the water, but once again, they couldn't afford any of the other nations noticing what was going on, as it would only lead to trouble.

When the awkward situation was over the two continued to play in the water, and they only left when it was time for lunch.

But when they arrived on shore, Seychelles pecked him on the cheek.

"The hero always gets a thank you kiss," she giggled, before running off.

America briefly wondered if he was sunburnt, because his cheeks suddenly felt _really_ hot.

**The prompt I used was '****Imagine your OTP at the ocean. Person A loses part of their swimming suit and person B runs to cover them.' Altered it a little.**


	21. Frindia

**Thanks to Pseudonym, Abc, starwarsandmarvel and DelphiniumSweets for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Frindia: Culinary Culture**

France hummed happily as he chopped the peppers before putting them in the pan to fry, and he watched as India did something similar with his own pan.

France was surprised that India had accepted his offer of a date, and the two had agreed to make dishes of their respective cultures. Frankly, France couldn't think of a better date.

The two didn't speak much as they focused on their tasks, but it wasn't awkward for either of them. In fact, the atmosphere was very comfortable, and even homey.

Eventually the two of them finished, and France had to take a moment to admire the rainbow of scents in his kitchen before the two moved to the dining room, each carrying a plate of the other's food.

France noticed that India had also poured himself a glass of milk, but didn't comment. He almost poured himself a glass of wine before remembering that India wasn't fond of anything alcoholic, so settled for grape juice instead.

The two sat down, and France waited for India to take the first bite.

"Well?" he asked. "How is it?"

"It's very nice," India said. "Very subtle, but with a flavour that I can't quite place."

France beamed, before taking a bite out of his own food. India stared at him with worried eyes.

It took France a moment to figure out why. As soon as he had started chewing his eyes widened, and it felt as though there was a fire raging inside his mouth. He swallowed, and didn't want to show his concern.

"Are you alright?" India asked.

"Oui," France said, smiling weakly. "It… has a bit of a bite, that's all. Is all of your food like this?"

"No. Some of them are even spicier."

France felt alarmed, and his face must have shown it, because India pushed the glass of milk towards him.

"I figured you might need this," India said.

France blushed, realising that India had poured the milk for him all along. He took a sip, before giving his own glass of juice to India.

"It's juice," France said.

India smiled, before taking a sip. France smirked.

"I guess you really _are_ a hot country," France said. "Hot weather, hot food… But I wonder…"

India chuckled.

"Remember that the Kama Sutras were written in _my_ country," India said. "You might be the country of romance, but _I'm_ the country where you see how far your romance takes you."

**Yeah, I couldn't resist the last part.**

**The prompt was 'France and India, where they make food from their own cultures and France is surprised by how spicy India's food is.'**

**Speaking of, go google the 'Natal Curry Contest.' There's a joke that had me crying as I laughed.**

**And I'm not sure about whether or not they actually drink alcohol in India. But I once attended an Indian wedding between a Hindu and a Muslim, and the only alcohol that was present was smuggled in by the Afrikaans guests (ironically policemen). So, I'm basing it on that. And also an Indian friend of mine, but she said that she doesn't like alcohol.**

**And the milk with spicy food is good advice to know. My mom's Portuguese, and she likes to make spicy food every now and again, and in case it's too spicy, we have a glass of milk with us.**


	22. PruDen

**Thanks to Abc and Nomadic Defender for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**PruDen: Awesome Beer**

England sighed, glaring at his two drinking buddies. Normally when they went out drinking, he didn't mind if all three of them ended up wasted, but at the moment he would rather be home, sipping a cup of tea. The reason was simple: Denmark and Prussia were having a drinking contest.

And not just any drinking contest. No. This was a contest to see whether German or Danish beer was the best. And this didn't bode well. England had already witnessed when France and Portugal had a similar competition about their wines. It didn't end well.

Which was why he had stopped drinking himself and was watching the other two, wary of anything being broken and needing to be paid for.

The two were drinking a glass of the other's beer before drinking a glass of their own and comparing them. Of course, each would say that their own beer was better. Then they would go onto another brand, and the process would repeat itself.

England was feeling sorry for the bartender, who was starting to look really terrified of the two Germanic countries. And it was no wonder. The two were already at round five.

"Another."

Better make that round six.

England sighed, knowing that something bad would happen soon enough. It was a guarantee whenever two nations became competitive, especially when alcohol was involved. It _always_ ended up with something bad happening.

"Bloody hell," England muttered, taking a glass of their respective beers. He took a large gulp of the German beer, allowing the taste to settle, before taking a gulp of the Danish beer. "You both have good beer, so let's just stop this before I end up paying for damages, or possibly your hospital bills."

Because _that_ was what happened when he had been stuck with the whole France-versus-Portugal-wine-fiasco.

The two blinked at him, both of their eyes slightly glazed, before turning to each other.

"Mine's more awesome, though," Prussia said.

England groaned, and Denmark giggled.

"You've got some foam on your mouth," Denmark said.

Before England knew what was happening, Denmark had pulled Prussia into a kiss. England gaped as Prussia kissed back, before shaking his head.

"Bloody hell," he muttered. "I'm leaving."

Though he couldn't help but to admire the irony of the situation. The two Romance countries ended up in a bar fight, breaking each other's bones, while the Barbarians were _kissing_.

As he left the bar, he overheard Poland challenging Russia to a vodka contest. To say that England hightailed it out of there would be an understatement.

…

Meanwhile, Denmark and Prussia finally broke apart.

"It's just the two of us now," Prussia said. "So, your place or mine?"

**I figured the two would bond over beer. And I thought it would be interesting to write someone's perspective from the outside. And what better choice than England?**

**And I wanted someone to get in a fight about wine, but I didn't want it to be France and Spain, because it's a bit cliché, so I chose France and Portugal. And I wanted to see someone compete against Russia with vodka.**

**And Germanic tribes were often considered to be barbarians by the Romans, in case you didn't know. It's also funny because both France and Portugal are Latin countries, and the situation of a bar fight versus a makeout session is pretty funny.**


	23. 2PItamano

**Thanks to The Forgotten Traveller, cherryfeather101, SleeplessInTheCity, Abc, Sally and an anon for reviewing. More than 50 reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**2PItamano: You Are Definitely Not My Brother**

Ever since the 1Ps and 2Ps have become aware of each other, Luciano had kept a close eye on Lovino. His own counterpart annoyed him to no end and he wanted nothing more than to skewer Feliciano, but Lovino was different. He was definitely not Flavio, that's for sure.

He caught himself thinking that he would have been better off with Lovino as a brother instead of Flavio. Lovino had a temper, was passionate, and if he managed to get over that very small cowardly streak, then he would be a force to be reckoned with.

But it was that very cowardly streak that made Lovino fun to mess with. Luciano would often corner him in the hallways, break into his home and 'threaten' Lovino, and the hazel-eyed Italian would go from cowering weakling to passionate fighter, depending on what Luciano would say and how he would say it.

It took a while for Luciano to realise that he didn't want Lovino as a _brother_, but as a _lover_. It's been a long time since anyone's fascinated him as much as Lovino has.

Of course, Luciano tried to get the other out of his head, but it was easier said than done. Once the realisation hit him, Lovino was all that he could think about. He couldn't even sleep without Lovino invading his dreams.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore, and he decided to settle things once and for all.

…

Lovino was in the kitchen, making himself a pizza from scratch. Feliciano might have been the best when it came to pasta, but Lovino prided himself on his pizza.

He had just placed the pizza in the oven and was moving to do the dishes when he was pinned from behind, two arms caging him in against the sink.

"Ciao, Lovino," a voice whispered. One that Lovino knew very well, whether it was high-pitched and annoying or low and scary.

This time, it was the scary one.

Lovino gasped, feeling afraid, but not wanting to show it. Even though Luciano had never physically harmed him, something about him always managed to scare Lovino.

"What do you want, bastard?" Lovino demanded.

He yelped when he was spun around before being trapped once again. He gulped when he saw that Luciano didn't look amused this time, but annoyed. It just couldn't bode well.

"I have a bone to pick with you," Luciano said.

"What did _I_ do?" Lovino snapped.

"For weeks now, I've been stuck thinking about you. How you are _nothing_ like my brother, or like your brother, for that matter. And I just can't understand how you and Feliciano or you and Flavio could be directly linked. You're the only one among you three that doesn't annoy the living shit out of me, and unlike Flavio, you don't call me out when I curse. You actually have a set of brain cells, unlike our brothers, and unlike your brother, you don't want the world to see that you're a coward, so you put up that mask that I love to tear off."

"What mask?" Lovino asked, trying to sound braver than he felt, though he was more confused than afraid.

Luciano smirked.

"Like that," he said, before he moved closer and captured Lovino's lips in a kiss.

Lovino's eyes widened, and he tried to struggle away, before eventually submitting and melting into the kiss. The two deepened the kiss, and they didn't break away until it was time to breathe.

Lovino swallowed, trying to regain his breath while his face needed to cool down. His chest hurt, and he was sure that his pulse had quickened.

"So, you making pizza," Luciano said, moving away. "Don't tell Flavio, but you make the absolutely _best_ pizza I've ever tasted."

Lovino could feel his cheeks grow hot again, but his mouth twitched in an almost smile.

"Well then sit down, bastard," Lovino said. "Unless you're going to help me with the dishes."

**A while back, I received a request for Itacest, with them not as brothers. I tried to think of a way to get this to work, since Itacest is too popular to be considered a crack pairing, but then I read a fic where 2PItaly was flirting with Romano, and it gave me an idea. I've looked around to see if I can see something else with this pairing, but I couldn't find them. And the reason why this isn't called 'Itacest' is because, technically, Luciano and Lovino aren't brothers, and they don't have a direct link which could classify this as either incest or selfcest, so… yeah.**

**And while we've seen how Italy is with pasta, I figured that Romano would be more into pizza. Anyway, that's my headcanon, at least. There was even a scene in the anime where Chibimano is munching on a pizza.**


	24. BelaSwiss

**Thanks to Skye Phoenix Dove, yeet333, cherryfeather101, Sophie and an anon for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**BelaSwiss: Guns and Knives**

The first time he saw her was at a weapons' expo. He had been looking at guns, and she had been looking at knives. He watched as she argued with someone else over a knife they both liked, and he watched as she managed to scare the other off. She refused to back down, and he had to admire that.

The second time he saw her was at a bar. They were sitting far away from each other, but he still took notice of her. He wondered if she saw him as well, and whether or not she saw him the first time.

The third time he saw her was when he was buying a new hair ribbon for his little sister's birthday. She was searching for a ribbon as well, and he noticed that the one she wore in her own hair had grown dull.

The fourth time he saw her was at a party that his childhood friend Gilbert had dragged him to. It was also the first time the two spoke to each other.

"Are you following me or something?" she asked, glaring at him.

"Not at all," he said. "We just seem to keep bumping into each other."

It wasn't completely the truth. It was the first time they spoke to each other. And the first time he got a confirmation that she had noticed him as well.

She narrowed her eyes, before shaking her head.

"Then if we're going to keep bumping into each other," she said, "we might as well know each other's names. I'm Natalya."

"Vash."

They kept accidentally seeing each other a few times after that, and then they started _purposely_ meeting up. They quickly became friends. The first time she went to his house, he showed her his gun collection. And when he went to her house the first time, she showed him her knives.

He got to know her friends, and she his, and all of them agreed that their friendship made sense.

And when the two started dating, the only one that commented was Gilbert, saying that the knife and the gun would probably make a bayonet together.

**Yeah, cheesy ending. But I can see the two of them at a weapons' expo and seeing each other there while Switzerland looks at the guns and Belarus looks at knives.**


	25. Swissmano

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Swissmano: Anger Management**

Romano grumbled, walking into the room where his brother had said he should go. He didn't like this, but Veneziano had forced him to go, along with Germany, Spain, Prussia, France, and ten other nations that he's not going to bother naming. He was in what could only be considered hell.

Anger management.

He sat down, scowling at the world, and was about to snap at the person who sat next to him, at least until he realised that he recognised him.

"You're here too?" Romano asked.

Switzerland nodded, and his fingers appeared to be twitching. Romano understood that he was itching to pull a trigger, but his gun was most likely confiscated.

"Bastards need to learn to mind their own business," Romano said.

"Agreed," Switzerland responded.

They listened to the therapist speaking about how to let the anger go, and they scoffed at the words. They were perfectly fine with their anger, in their opinion. They didn't need anyone telling them to 'let it all go'.

They did a lot of relaxation exercises, some of them involving teamwork. The two decided that they would pair up each time, since neither of them was comfortable with strangers and they at least were acquaintances.

There were also exercises where they had to open up and confide in their partners. The two were uncomfortable at first, but eventually they started speaking, which resulted in them complaining about the other nations, which eventually led to the two of them revealing sides that other nations didn't see.

Afterwards, the two went to the bar, and they continued their chat.

…

It was the next world meeting, and Romano was ignoring the rest of the world. Literally. Spain and Veneziano kept pestering him about his anger management classes and whether or not he was going. Yes, he _was_ still going, and he had just gotten better at ignoring the things that made him angry. In other words, other nations.

He nodded when Switzerland sat down next to him, and Switzerland nodded back. The two then made small talk as they waited for the meeting to commence. The other nations gawked at the sight, seeing the two most anger-prone nations sitting next to each other, having a conversation, and _without_ a scowl on either of their faces.

Many nations wanted to know what was going on, but they didn't dare ask, in fear of the response _that_ question would earn.

**The prompt was 'Switzerland and Romano where they meet in anger management therapy.' I changed it slightly to 'bonding during anger management.'**

**And just a reminder that I **_**do**_** take requests. It might just take a while to write them.**


	26. CanHun

**Thanks to Lizinka, Bluestorm deputy of Rohanclan and quixoticEntity for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**CanHun: Kiss Cam**

Elizabeta sighed, watching her boyfriend cheer. She could never understand why he enjoyed hockey so much. It seemed stupid to her.

She glanced over towards the scoreboard and her eyes lit up when she saw the words 'Kiss Cam' appear. She waited eagerly to see who would be caught by the camera, with the entire stadium watching.

Her eyes widened when she saw it land on her and Matthew, and a grin spread across her face. She nudged Matthew, who was still watching the players.

She saw him look towards her and follow her gaze. His smile dropped and his face turned red when he realised what was happening.

Elizabeta grinned, turning towards him. She grabbed both his cheeks and pulled him closer, capturing his mouth in a kiss. The crowd went wild, and she could feel as Matthew's cheeks started to feel hotter. But she didn't care.

She deepened the kiss, and she could hear a few whistles coming from nearby spectators. Eventually she needed to breathe, and released his mouth, licking her lips. She chuckled when she saw his face and how red it was.

"I think I'm starting to like hockey," she said, leaning against his shoulder.

Matthew was still trying to find the words to say, and it would seem as though he completely forgot about the game. He didn't even react when his team scored a goal.

Elizabeta giggled, nuzzling against his shoulder. He could be so cute sometimes.

**The prompt I used was '****Imagine your otp going to a baseball/hockey game and getting kiss cam'd. Person B has turned a bright scarlet, but Person A on the other hand is completely eager. Person A grabs Person B's face and gives them a passionate kiss, making Person B turn even more red. Everyone in the crowd cheers as their kiss is projected on the big screen, and they even get a few whistles from people sitting nearby.'**


	27. ScotCan

**The first part of this chapter is an anti-PruCan, before shifting to ScotCan.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**ScotCan: I'll Never Hurt You**

"You're useless!" Gilbert shouted.

Matthew cried from his position on the floor, arms raised to cover his head from any more blows. His cheek stung, but he didn't care at the moment. According to Gilbert, he deserved it.

He had tried to leave so many times, but every time Gilbert would drag him back and hurt him even more. And he couldn't tell anyone, since who would believe them? Gilbert was the jokester that adored cute things. He would never hurt Matthew, at least that was what they thought.

And even if someone _did_ believe him, he didn't want to think about what Gilbert would do to him then. If he thought that he had known pain before, he knew that Gilbert would redefine the meaning.

Matthew was trapped, but maybe that's what he deserved.

…

One day Matthew arrived home to find the house empty. He was glad, since that meant that Gilbert wouldn't be mad at him. But when he went to the bedroom to change out of his work clothes he saw a note on the bed.

_I can't take your shit anymore. I'm leaving._

It took Matthew a moment to process what had happened. And when he did, he fell on the bed and cried, not of sorrow, but of happiness.

He was free.

Or so he thought.

…

"I heard about what happened with you and Gilbert," his friend and colleague, Francis, told him two days later at work. "It's horrible. You were such a cute couple."

"Y-yeah," Matthew said, biting his lip.

He avoided the Frenchman's eyes. Could he tell him about how his relationship with Gilbert _really_ was? Francis was Gilbert's friend, and he was the one that introduced them in the first place. Would Francis believe him? Would he tell Gilbert, and would Gilbert return to hurt him because he told Francis?

The thought terrified Matthew, and he completely zoned out. He only reacted when he heard his name by another colleague, Arthur.

"Matthew, are you okay?" Arthur asked.

"The love of his life just left him," Francis said. "Of course he's not okay."

No, Matthew couldn't tell them. Let them believe that he was upset because Gilbert left them. Don't let them know that Matthew had been told so many times that he was a useless waste of space that he started to believe that. Don't let them know that he was scared that every accidental bump could be a shove, leaving him with more bruises.

Because according to Gilbert, he _was_ and he deserved every bruise.

…

Alistair had gone to give his younger brother the papers he had forgotten when he bumped into someone. And immediately, that person started to apologise.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," the other said. "I wasn't looking where I was going, and you probably have other things to do, and…"

"It's alright," Alistair said. "_I_ was the one that didn't look where I was going."

The young man, who had been looking down, looked up with wide indigo eyes that made Alistair's breath hitch. There was a hint of nervousness there, and the young man was fidgeting with his hands.

Alistair didn't think he'd _ever_ seen someone so cute before.

Later when he asked his brother about the young man, he learned that he was named Matthew and that his boyfriend had recently left him. Alistair then started to go to Arthur's work more often in hopes of seeing the young man.

…

Matthew was in a coffee shop, sitting across from Alistair. It was the second date they've been on. He felt calm in Alistair's presence, and tried very hard to keep him happy. He didn't want to know if Alistair would hurt him if he got angry.

But maybe he deserved getting hurt. Maybe he really _was_ as useless and pathetic as Gilbert had told him.

…

They had been dating for two months, and Alistair would admit that he was getting frustrated with Matthew's shy attitude. It might have been cute in the beginning, but the other acted as though he was afraid of him. He should have gotten at least a _little_ comfortable, right?

Alistair didn't like it if Matthew acted scared of him.

"You need to speak up more," Alistair said. "I mean, I've _seen_ you whenever we go out. You _let_ people walk all over you. I know you're shy, but you could still say something when someone bumps into you or cuts in line."

Matthew didn't say anything, he simply stood from the table and went towards the kitchen. Alistair followed him.

"I don't understand it," Alistair continued. "I've seen you play hockey. _Why_ can't you be more like that? And why do you act as though you're scared of me? Do you have _any_ idea how much that hurts me?"

"I'm sorry," Matthew whispered. "Please…"

"No," Alistair continued, his frustration growing and his voice rising. He also started gesturing with his hands. "Matthew, you should stop apologising as though you're the one that did something to the world when you allow everyone else to do whatever they want with you. Do you have _any_ idea how many people would take advantage of that?"

"I'm sorry," Matthew repeated, eyes darting around, as though looking for an escape.

"No Mattie. You should _stop_ apologising for every little thing!"

The last few words came out in a shout, and Alistair had unknowingly backed Matthew into a corner. The smaller male trembled, before he threw his arms over his head.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Please don't hurt me. Please…"

Alistair's eyes widened, his frustration dying down. This was genuine fear that he was seeing from Matthew, and he seemed to think that he would hurt him.

"_I'm_ sorry," Alistair said. "I didn't want to scare you. Matt, you've got to understand. I'd never hurt you. But when you think that it hurts _me_. Matt, I'd never hurt you."

Matthew peeked from behind his arms, his eyes watery. Disbelief was evident. Alistair swallowed and took a few steps forward until he was close enough to hug Matthew, and that's just what he did.

He felt the smaller male tense before relaxing, before he started to cry. Alistair rubbed his back soothingly, wanting to comfort the younger. This wasn't just shyness or nervousness. This was fear. And one wasn't naturally this afraid of someone else.

That's when things started to click into place. He had met Matthew after he had gotten out of a relationship that lasted more than two years. Matthew's quietness, and his frequent apologies. He acted like someone…

Alistair pulled back slightly so that he could look at Matthew's face, concern filling him.

"Matt, your last boyfriend…" Alistair began. "Did he hurt you?"

Matthew looked down and nodded, and Alistair pulled him into another hug.

"I'm sorry," Alistair said. "Just know that I would _never_ hurt you. I care for you too much. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I love you."

He kissed Matthew's head, and he thought he heard him whisper 'I love you too', but it could have been his imagination.

…

Gilbert was at the bar with Francis and Antonio when a redhead tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to face him, only to be met with a fist in the face.

"What the hell?!" Gilbert yelped, holding his bleeding nose.

"You deserve much more, but I'd rather not get arrested," the redhead said in a Scottish accent.

The redhead left, and Gilbert was still confused, and so was Antonio. Francis seemed to be pondering something.

"I wonder what you did to Alistair," Francis said.

"You know that guy?" Gilbert asked.

"Oui. He's Arthur's brother, and Matthew's new boyfriend."

That last bit of information made Gilbert's eyes widen, and his past relationship with Matthew came flooding back to him. And only one thought occurred to him.

He knew.

And for the first time since their relationship, since he had started hurting Matthew, Gilbert felt guilty.

But now it was too late.

**Okay, so it's a long prompt. Here goes: '****Person A was in a long abusive relationship with someone (maybe someone from your NOTP) but no one knows this because the other person acted so good and kind around everyone else and Person A wasn't brave enough to say anything. For one reason or another, they leave Person A who has at this point became very quiet and self-hating, but everyone assumes that is just because the "love of their life" has left them. After some time, they eventually end up going out with Person B. They still stick to their old habits (apologising a lot, acting very quiet, being scared that Person B will get mad and hurt them). Person B however, cares greatly for Person A and just assumes they are naturally shy and/or they're a bit shaken from their last relationship. After a while of dating, Person B starts to get frustrated at Person A's due to their meekness and gets so frustrated that they unintentionally start to raise they voice and are gesturing wildly, Person A instinctively uses their arms to cover themselves screaming "I'm sorry please don't hurt me!". Person B is horrified that they scared them so much, and apologies, saying that they would never hurt them. After Person A doesn't believe them at first, but eventually realises that they are telling the truth and hugs them, crying into Person B's arms. What happens next is up to you.'**

**Did I ever mention how much I **_**hate**_** PruCan? The above scenario… that's how I see how it would go. Most of the other popular pairings simply annoy me, but **_**this**_** one… It started as a crack pairing, and should have **_**stayed**_** as a crack pairing. There are other, **_**better**_** choices for Canada, like Romano or Netherlands. I'd even prefer RusCan or AmeCan over PruCan. And this is probably the only time I'm **_**ever**_** going to write PruCan.**


	28. SweChu

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**SweChu: Blanket**

Berwald awoke to a heavy feeling on top of him. It wasn't _too_ heavy, just heavier than his blanket.

He looked down to see Yao sleeping on top of him. He was sure that there wasn't a part of the other's body that _wasn't_ on top of the Swede.

Yao's hair was undone for once, and Berwald ran his fingers through the dark strands. It was so rare to see Yao like this, and it made the larger man's heart melt.

Berwald threw the blanket off, considering how much warmer it had become. Besides, Yao made a better blanket anyway. He threw his arms around Yao so that the other didn't feel cold, and soon enough he was asleep once again.

…

Yao awoke, feeling Berwald's arms holding him close. He blushed when he realised the position they were in but didn't move, enjoying the feeling of the other's strong chest, the gentle breathing threatening to lull him back to sleep.

So Yao snuggled closer, and soon enough he was asleep again, a content smile on his face.

**The prompt was '****Imagine person A, the smaller one, sleeping on top of person B. Person B believes that Person A makes a very fine blanket.'**

**This one's short, I know, but hopefully it's cute enough.**

**And Murphy's Law dictates that on the day you need to post something on the internet, you'll forget about it while you **_**have**_** internet, and when you remember you have neither your computer nor internet with you, and when you're home and try to log on the wifi decides that it won't cooperate, and you're forced to drive 2 km to your campus to use **_**their**_** wifi, but that signal keeps blinking in and out of existence. So, yeah…**


	29. 2PRomaPol

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**2PRomaPol: Fabulous**

The two of them met at a fashion show. Feliks was criticising and pointing out the flaws in every one of the designs, and Flavio was sitting next to him, agreeing wholeheartedly. After the show, Flavio went to Feliks, told him that he was an aspiring fashion designer, and asked him if he could take a look at his designs.

Feliks agreed, of course. If there was one thing he prided himself in, it was his eye for fashion.

He couldn't find a flaw in the Italian's designs and told the other so, and Flavio squealed in delight. Feliks was pleased, though, and Flavio asked him if he would help him make the designs.

It was fun, searching for fabrics together. Feliks was surprised that Flavio didn't mind the materials he chose, no matter how pink or sparkly they were. But Flavio _did_ state that Feliks would look better in darker pink than lighter, since it made more of a statement. And Feliks couldn't help but agree.

Flavio had also asked Feliks to act as mannequin for him, and Feliks would wear the clothes, especially making a point to see if the clothes were comfortable. Flavio had stated that he wanted to make clothes that looked _and_ felt good, because if you _felt_ good, then you would look even better.

Whenever Feliks would feel discomfort, Flavio would make adjustments. And Feliks didn't mind it when Flavio would ask him to wear feminine clothes. He actually found that it made him look cute. But Feliks would find himself extremely annoyed when Flavio would need a model with more… cleavage. Something for everyone, Flavio had claimed.

The two spent a lot of time together, and it was almost impossible to see one without the other. Even Flavio's brother started to accept Feliks as part of the package, telling the Pole that Flavio had never had a friend before because he was always so… different. And that made Feliks feel even more special to Flavio.

It was when Flavio had managed to book his first show that the two had gone out drinking together to celebrate. They didn't care how much they were drinking, only that they were having a good time. And when they started making out, neither of them could find themselves regretting the action.

Not even in the morning, when they woke up lying in the same bed, their clothes missing and arms wrapped around each other.

**I figured these two would bond over fashion.**


	30. Spaindia

**Thanks to happyharkeychoco, DelphiniumSweets and an anon for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Spaindia: Free Hugs**

Antonio smiled brightly, a 'free hugs' sign around his neck. The little kids were eager to hug him, but their parents were quick to pull them away. One or two older people came to him, and even a pretty girl or two.

Everyone needed a hug every now and again, at least that's what Antonio believed.

Meanwhile, Raj was walking down the streets, unknowingly towards the Spaniard with the 'free hugs' sign. His entire month hadn't been going well. His lover had left him, his mother had died, he lost his job, the landlord was threatening to kick him out, and he had been robbed the previous day. He had gone out looking for a new job, but without any success.

When Antonio saw the Indian approaching, he immediately knew that this man _needed_ a hug. So he went over towards the other and wrapped his arms around him, not even waiting for an invitation.

Raj was surprised when the stranger suddenly wrapped his arms around him. It took him a moment to realise that the other was simply hugging him, and all of the stress of the last month came bursting out in the form of tears.

Antonio held onto the crying man, tightening the hug a little. He had known that the other needed a hug, and he would be there for as long as the other needed the comfort. Other people were passing them by, but Antonio didn't care. He may not be able to do too many things, but this man needed the service that he provided, and he would stick around for as long as the other needed him.

Eventually Raj calmed down, and he pulled away from the stranger, who smiled brightly.

"Feeling better?" Antonio asked.

"Yes," Raj whispered. "Thank you."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Raj hesitated, feeling that he had already taken up too much of this stranger's time and that he had already burdened him enough. But the hug had felt so good, and maybe talking to someone could help him.

"Are you sure that you want to listen to my pathetic life story?" Raj asked, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Amigo, you look like you need a friend right now," Antonio said. "And I don't think it would be pathetic."

Antonio had invited Raj over to his own apartment, where the other told him everything. Afterwards, they started talking about random things, and Antonio even offered for the other to stay with him if his landlord went through with the threat.

And Raj, for the first time the entire month, felt a spark of happiness.

**The prompt was '****Imagine A walking around with a free hugs sign. B walks by, very depressed, and A hugs them. Bonus: They aren't together yet. Bonus 2: B starts sobbing into the stranger with the hugs sign's shoulder.'**

**I've also been working on Ve, We Totally Fooled You, which is kind of part of HCSS, only a multichapter. The main pairing is PolIta, but there will also be a few minor rare pairs. I'm going to write two more chapters before posting. Maybe it's a good thing my exams got postponed, since classes are finished as well.**


	31. NorIta

**Thanks to Sesame Seed for reviewing.**

**Disclaimr: I don't own Hetalia.**

**NorIta: Keep Talking**

Norway watched as Italy kept blabbing about something the Norwegian lost track of. Italy had approached him after the meeting, wanting to ask a question and somehow it had led to where they were now.

Germany had come up behind Italy at some point in order to save the Norwegian, but said Norwegian had motioned the other blond to let the Mediterranean nation be. Germany had shrugged and walked off.

Norway _tried_ to listen to what Italy was saying, he really did, but the other was speaking rapidly and randomly and it was hard to keep track. Still, it was interesting to hear Italy speaking, what with the accent and the hand motions. Though he was surprised that he even came up to speak to him in the first place.

He could hear a few questions or statements every now and again, but Italy didn't give him chance to respond. Things like 'are the Northern Lights really pretty?' or 'you have really pretty eyes.' Although, Norway probably heard wrong at those times.

Eventually Italy stopped, looking at him with a scared puppy look.

"Ve, I'm sorry," Italy said.

Norway blinked, the only thing that gave away that he was confused.

"About what?" Norway asked.

"Ve, I'm probably just wasting your time. You don't care about what I'm saying, do you?"

"It would help if you slowed down a little."

"Oh."

"And besides," Norway said, his cheeks becoming a little pink, "I like hearing you speak. It's interesting to me."

Italy blinked, before cocking his head in confusion.

"Wait, so I'm not annoying?" Italy asked.

"Not as annoying as Denmark, that's for sure," Norway said.

Italy's face lit up.

"Yay! So, are the Northern Lights really as pretty as everyone says?"

"If you want, I can show you and you can see for yourself."

"Yay! Grazie!"

Italy threw his arms around Norway, and his cheeks became more than pink.

**The prompt I used was: 'So I talk too much and I get really insecure about it because you're so quiet and, like, you probably don't care about what I'm saying but as it would turn out you love hearing my voice.'**


	32. Japraine

**Thanks to MusicJewel and ThisIsTheEarth for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Japraine: Lie Detector**

Japan didn't know how he ended up in that situation. He was still trying to process it.

He had gone to visit his girlfriend, Ukraine, and was surprised to see her brother and sister there. Of course, he had tried to flee when he sensed the tension in their posture, but he didn't get far. Belarus had tackled him and Russia held him down while he was being tied to a chair. And then he was strapped to…

A lie detector?

"Alright then," Russia said cheerfully. "Let's start with a few basic questions to see how you speak. Favourite colour?"

Japan was confused, but told them anyway. They continued to ask a few basic questions, like what his favourite food was or even what the colour of his underwear was (apparently they wanted to see what his response would be when answering an embarrassing question). Japan didn't understand what they wanted.

And then they started asking questions about his relationship with Ukraine.

There were parts where Japan became _really_ embarrassed, like when Belarus asked bluntly if they had had sex yet (the answer was 'no'), and Japan wondered if his embarrassment would make it difficult to get an accurate reading.

Finally, they came to what they said would be the last question.

"Do you really love Ukraine?" Russia asked.

"Yes," Japan said, calm and sure. "More than you can imagine."

Belarus looked over towards the lie detector and arched an eyebrow in surprise.

"He's telling the truth," she announced.

…

Ukraine arrived much later, and she seemed surprised to see her boyfriend having a cup of tea with her brother and sister, and while Japan seemed nervous, the other two were completely calm, and weren't even _trying_ to threaten Japan.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Ukraine said, going over to hug Japan. "My boss kept me really busy with work. I'm happy to see you getting along, though."

Japan blushed and nodded his head.

When Ukraine asked them what they did the whole day, they simply replied with 'talking', though Japan seemed particularly nervous about the subject.

Ukraine might want to ask him when her younger siblings weren't around.

**The prompt was '****Person B being hooked up to a lie detector by a distrusting relative of Person A. Their last question asks something along the lines of if they truly love Person A. Person B's response of "More than anything" displays nothing but truth on the machine in front of A.'**

**I originally wanted to use a pairing with Russia where Belarus hooked the other up to the lie detector, but then I remembered I had this pairing, so Russia and Belarus worked together. Because I think the two of them would **_**definitely**_** team up and be protective younger siblings, considering Ukraine's personality vs their own.**


	33. Fraustria

**Thanks to Sesame Seed, fishstick1999, Lovesbugsalot and ThisIsTheEarth for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Fraustria: Mozart Opera Rock**

When Austria saw France approaching him, he was immediately on guard. Hungary was lurking nearby, and he saw her taking out her frying pan.

The only reason that Hungary wasn't moving in front of him was because France had an easy and friendly smile on his face, no hint at the usual pervertedness he was known for.

"Bonjour, Autriche," France greeted.

"Frankreich," Austria said, nodding curtly.

"I have two tickets to see a musical, and I wondered if you would like to accompany me."

France gave him one of the tickets, and Austria arched an eyebrow when he saw what it was.

"Mozart l'Opera Rock?" Austria asked.

"Oui," France said. "Unfortunately, it's in French, but I thought you would appreciate the music nonetheless. They combine Mozart's classical style with more modern music, but it's still très bien."

Austria pondered it for a moment. While he didn't particularly look forward to spending time with France in a dark theatre, the idea of music, as well as the fact that it was _Mozart_ made him consider it.

Finally, he nodded his head.

"Alright," Austria said. "I'll accompany you."

France blinked in surprise, obviously not expecting for him to actually agree, before a bright smile crossed his face.

"Bien," France said. "Then I'll see you this Saturday, oui?"

Austria sighed, resigned to his fate.

"Ja, see you on Saturday," he said.

…

Austria was surprised that France behaved himself, not making any passes at him, but more enraptured by the story.

As it turned out, it was about Mozart's life story since the age of about seventeen, and France translated any significant details so that Austria could more or less follow what was going on.

Austria certainly enjoyed some of the more classical music, such as the opening, and he even found some of the more modern, _French_ songs enjoyable. Though both he and France were a little frightened by the song _Le Bien Que Fait Mal_. And afterwards they joked that Germany would enjoy that one.

When the show was over, Austria looked at France with a strange expression.

"Why did you invite me to come with you?" he asked.

"Because Mozart was one of your people, non?" France answered.

"But why would you even bother with this in the first place?"

France looked sheepish, and avoided Austria's gaze.

"I wanted you to see me in a different light," France admitted. "I really enjoy French musicals, but it's no fun if you're alone. And people don't usually want to come with me. It's sad to come to something like this alone when you're the country of love."

Austria blinked at the other's confession, and he supposed that he could give France's company a chance. And seeing France so engrossed in it all made him want to see more of that.

**I had this pairing for a while, but I couldn't think of anything, until I revisited my list a week after watching Mozart l'Opera Rock. Boom! Inspiration.**

**TV Tropes compares the sequence of **_**Le Bien Que Fait Mal**_** to 'Disney on acid with Egyptian S&amp;M', and it's impossible to watch that part without thinking it. Seriously, try looking at it on youtube and you'll understand what I'm talking about. Still my favourite song of the musical, though.**

**Also, I was checking the list and arranged it so that I can see which characters have all been requested, and how many pairings involving them. And some have only one and I know they're pretty popular (or are characters I really like), like Australia, England, Greece, Korea, the Baltics, Netherlands and Taiwan. Belgium, Egypt, New Zealand and Bulgaria have none. Most of these characters are fun to write for, but I'm kind of trying to go through requests first before I start adding my own ships. Mostly because I ship a **_**lot**_** of combinations. And as you've seen, I'm not exactly biased, unless they're popular ships, but even then I'll try to twist them so that they're a little more unusual, like the 2PItamano, and I've even accepted 2PLithuaniaXNyoPoland (still trying to find a prompt for it though). The reason why I'm telling you all this is because the more pairings I have to work with, the easier it is for me to think of something for them or find a prompt to fit them, and the less likely writer's block is. And can someone **_**please**_** request something for Portugal? I'm half Portuguese, and I **_**really**_** want him involved in this. Though preferably not EngPol or SpaPol, since it's a little cliché. But if you want it, expect a twist.**

**And finally, just a little list for the multichaps I'm working on: A Different Kind of Vampire (RomaniaXRomano), Impossible (Canmania), Mermaid Hunt (Poland with three possible ships: Wales, Portugal or Luxembourg), Mystery of the Haunted Mansion (ItaCan), Out of Isolation (North KoreaXCanada), Sketchbook (Canmano), Suicide Angel (LithCan), The Dragon Order (Nethmania), The Lesser Evil (contains various pairings between 1Ps and 2Ps, like 2PRomaFrance and 2PItaCan) and Ve, We Totally Fooled You (ItaPol with other pairings that will be left as a surprise). This is just for HCSS. I just have one week of exams left, then I'll start working on as many of these stories as possible. Also, one important note when it comes to multichapters from me: I grew up reading Goosebumps and Jeffrey Deaver, so if you think things will be straightforward, guess again. I also have an OT3 story in mind which involves **_**three**_** yanderes in a triangle (blame Mirai Nikki for this idea). I'm staying quiet about this threesome, just to add a bit of surprise. And Mansion of Darkness also has a few rare pairs, but several are onesided and romance isn't really a factor, so it's not involved in HCSS. **


	34. AmeIta

**Thanks to Jenna, Amy, fishstick1999, Nomadic Defender and Lovesbugsalot for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**AmeIta: Don't Panic**

Feliciano often had panic attacks. It tended to come at random times, and it left him trembling, crying and blubbering. He couldn't help it, and when it happened in a situation that could be considered dangerous, or in front of people that were larger than him, he would look like a coward.

It was on one of those days that Feliciano met Alfred. He was out for a walk when he heard two men fighting. _Loudly_. Feliciano tried to get away, but not before he saw the two men get into a fistfight. And seeing acts of violence tended to set Feliciano off.

Feliciano ran, but it wasn't in time. He started to feel as the tears gathered in his eyes, and his hands were starting to get shaky. Eventually he had to stop as his entire body had started trembling, the tears uncontrollable.

Alfred had just come from the gym and was on his way to his car when he saw the crying and trembling man. He immediately went over towards the poor man and wrapped his arms around him.

"Dude, what happened?" Alfred asked. "Are you okay?"

Feliciano was breathing heavier, his trembling becoming worse. The man that was holding him could easily break him. He could easily beat him up, like all the other people in his old high school. Feliciano started sobbing, and the other started rubbing soothing circles on his back.

Alfred didn't know what to do. This man was in a state, and Alfred didn't know how exactly to get him out of it. But he held tighter and continued to rub soothing circles on the other's back, hoping to get him calmed down enough to tell him what happened.

Eventually Feliciano realised that the other man wasn't hurting him, and he gradually started to calm down, taking deep breaths while making sure he wasn't hyperventilating.

When Alfred felt the smaller man calm down he pulled back, smiling gently.

"There now," he said, "you're alright. Can you tell me what happened?"

Feliciano swallowed nervously.

"Panic… attack," he said.

"Oh, I see. My brother has them too. Um, well, not the same as you do. I'm Alfred."

Feliciano smiled.

"Feliciano."

**The prompt was: 'Person A has anxiety and is prone to panic attacks. Imagine Person A's reaction when the macho, masculine, brawn-over-brains type Person B, whom has just walked out of a nearby gym, came over to comfort them while Person A was having a panic attack. Bonus: It's how they first met.'**

**I've been asked about the CanadaXWorld story. That one's going to take some time, since I have him 'meeting' many different countries (about 57, actually), and I want a chapter for each of them, but I'm unsatisfied with my first attempt (and with the order of the list) and tried to redo it, though not successfully, causing a slump. But I've started fresh, and I'll start working on it as soon as I can. That one won't be posted until I've written a chapter (likely to be short) about each of the characters that 'meets' Canada. The reason I do that is because I want to avoid a situation where I post a few chapters, hit a slump, want to redo everything and not getting to it. So that's going to take some time.**

**And I'll start posting Ve, We Totally Fooled You on Monday, so look out for it.**


	35. SwissLat

**Thanks to Jemima, Rosette and fishstick1999 for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**SwissLat: Hold You Close**

Switzerland woke up to feel a disturbance next to him. It took him a while to process that Latvia was trembling violently, muttering in his sleep and thrashing every now and again.

"N-no," Latvia said. "P-please. I'm s-sorry. D-don't h-hurt me."

Switzerland didn't need to guess to know what the other was dreaming about. It was too obvious that the nightmare was about Latvia's time under Russia. It wasn't the first like that.

Switzerland could do nothing but watch, not knowing how to help the other. He had never been good with things like this.

Eventually he started inching closer, and when he was close enough he threw an arm around the smaller male. Latvia curled up into his chest, snuggling closer. He was mumbling still, until he let out a sigh, and his breathing evened.

Switzerland smiled as he drifted off to sleep, holding the smaller nation close.

**The prompt was: '****Person A and B are sleeping but A wakes up because B is having nightmares, moving around and mumbling. A doesn't know what to do at first but then A slowly comes closer to B and hugs them. B then calms down and they both proceed sleeping.'**


	36. EngHun

**Thanks to asdfghjkl and Ariaprincess for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**EngHun: An Accident**

"Come back here Prussia!" Hungary shouted, running after Prussia with her frying pan.

He had _really_ done it this time.

Prussia ran through the hallways, passing several nations who wisely stepped out of the way. Except for one.

Hungary was in such a fury that she started to perceive anyone that was moving as Prussia. And when she rounded a corner, she hit the first person she saw.

Which wasn't Prussia.

When she calmed down slightly due to the satisfaction of her frying pan connecting with someone's head, she finally saw exactly _who_ she had hit.

"I'm so sorry," she said, dropping her frying pan as her other hand went to her mouth. "Are you alright?"

England groaned, slumped on the ground. He was growing extremely pale as he was nursing his injury. Hungary immediately felt extremely guilty and helped him to his feet.

"Come on," she urged, her voice gentle and any trace of anger gone. "I'll take you to a hospital. Oh, I hope I didn't give you a concussion. This is all Prussia's fault."

It concerned her that England didn't seem to be responsive, and she urged him on towards her car.

…

England sighed, sipping his tea. A week later and he was confined to his bed with the lights remaining dim. As it turned out, he _did_ have a concussion from Hungary's frying pan.

Hungary felt _extremely_ guilty about it, and had offered to nurse him back to health. He supposed that he should have told her that it wasn't necessary, that he could manage on his own, but truth be told, he rather enjoyed someone fussing over _him_ for a change. After taking care of so many colonies, it was nice to be the one being taken care of.

And Hungary wasn't bad company, to be honest.

**The prompt was 'Hungary accidentally hits England with her frying pan.' This is the only scenario that I could think of.**


	37. NyoFrussia

**Thanks to lebeauishida, fishstick1999, starwarsandmarvel, Bluestorm deputy of Rohanclan and Lovesbugsalot for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**NyoFrussia: Loophole**

Anya's face twisted in disgust. She hated that Englishwoman, and at the same time she wondered if she should apologise and correct the wrong.

How was _she_ supposed to know that the woman was a witch?

Anya sighed, pushing the food away. It didn't matter that this used to be her favourite meal. It all tasted horrible to her. What did that woman say again?

'Any food that you lift to your lips will taste of carrion and decay.'

…

When Anya had met Francine, it was after she pushed away the food in a small café. The Frenchwoman wanted to know what was wrong with it, and Anya had simply stated that it didn't appeal to her.

Francine took her to different restaurants, trying to find something that _did_ appeal to Anya, and the Russian didn't have the heart to tell Francine that she couldn't taste the nice food. But she loved the attention, and soon the two spent time together for the fun of it, without there being any food involved.

It wasn't until she discussed the subject with her older brother that she heard that Francine Bonnefoy was a master chef, known throughout the world for her delicious cooking, and that everywhere Francine had taken her to, the Frenchwoman owned a share, and all the food she had recommended to her were her own recipes.

Anya felt guilty, and tried to stay away from Francine, but she found that she had fallen in love with the other woman, and couldn't stay away.

Because even though they tasted horrible, the food always smelt wonderful.

…

Anya was fidgeting nervously. Francine had invited her over to her house for some home cooking. This of course could only end badly, since she couldn't blame the kitchen staff this time for messing up the recipe.

"Here we are, mon amie," Francine said. "Bon appetite."

She looked down at the food and swallowed nervously. It certainly smelt delicious, but she knew that Francine would be worried about the _taste_.

Anya brought the food to her mouth, and as usual the food tasted horrible. She chewed it slowly before swallowing.

"Well?" Francine asked, a hopeful smile on her face.

Anya couldn't take it, and she burst into tears. Francine was instantly at her side, a hand placed on her shoulder.

"Ma chère, what's wrong?" Francine asked.

"It's a curse," Anya said. "Any food I eat, tastes horrible. I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know how. I feel so bad, because you try to give me good food, and it smells delicious, but when I bring it to my mouth, it's awful. It tastes like rotting meat, and I'm sorry, and…"

Francine rubbed her back, trying to calm the Russian. She had a concerned look on her face, and frowned at the food.

"Is it only food that you bring to your mouth?" Francine asked.

Anya nodded. She could taste drinks just fine, and often had a bottle of vodka nearby whenever she was eating. However, she had misinterpreted Francine's question.

Francine gathered a small bite onto the fork, and she brought the fork over to Anya's mouth. Anya looked at it confused, but obediently opened her mouth.

Her eyes widened, and her tears became tears of happiness. It was the most wonderful thing that she had ever tasted.

Francine continued to feed her, and at one point the Frenchwoman put the food in her own mouth and fed it to Anya through a kiss. Anya blushed, but she kissed back, even after she had swallowed the food.

**The prompt I used was '****Imagine Person A of you OTP is cursed that all the food they lift to their mouth tastes horrible, and they fall in love with person B, only to find out that Person B is a renowned cook. Bonus- person B figures out how to bypass the curse by simply lifting the food to Person A's mouth themselves. A is overjoyed to finally be able to appreciate Person B's work.'**

'**Mon amie' is the female form of 'mon ami', and the possessive pronoun is the male form because the French are afraid of having too many vowels close to each other, especially when an 'e' is involved. That's how my French lecturer explained it.**


	38. Prumano

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Prumano: Evidence**

Elizabeta squealed, taking a picture of Gilbert and Lovino. When she found out that the two of them were dating, she vowed to get enough pictures of them for Kiku to turn into a doujinshi. She wondered if she could get any steamy pictures of them.

_Click_ when Gilbert threw his arms around Lovino. _Click _when Lovino turned bright red at the action. _Click_ when Gilbert pecked the other's cheek. And _click_ when Lovino took Gilbert's hand into his own.

"Do you hear that sound?" Lovino asked after a while.

"What sound?" Gilbert asked.

Elizabeta ducked out of sight, praying that her friend would remain as oblivious as he usually was. Well, _Gilbert _remained oblivious, but _Lovino_ didn't. He almost seemed to sniff Elizabeta out, and soon she was face-to-face with a scowling Italian.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Lovino demanded.

"Um, w-well…"

"What's going on here?" Gilbert asked, looking at the camera in her hands. "Liz, are you… stalking us?"

"I'm sorry," she said. "It's just… you're such a cute couple."

Lovino's face turned bright red.

"We're not a _couple_!" he seethed.

"Are you sure?" Elizabeta asked. "Because I have pictures that suggest otherwise."

"Delete them!" Lovino shouted, trying to pull the camera out of her hands.

Elizabeta managed to get the SD card out before Lovino succeeded in getting the camera, and he promptly pressed the 'Delete All' option.

"Hey, I had other pictures on there too!" Elizabeta whined.

"I don't care. You should have thought about that earlier," Lovino said.

He handed the camera back to her and started stalking off. Gilbert watched him for a moment before turning to Elizabeta.

"It's too bad," he said. "I wanted to see them."

She giggled.

"I'll be sure to send it to you later then," she said, holding up the SD card.

Gilbert's eyes widened before he snickered. He waved at the Hungarian before running after his boyfriend.

**The prompt I used was '****Person C is following Person A and B around while they're holding hands in the store/other place, taking pictures and squealing. Person C gets caught, and has to 'delete' the pictures, but they send them to Person A or B first.' Really, who better than Hungary? And Prussia was a friend that wouldn't be either mad or embarrassed, while Romano would be.**


	39. 2PGerEng

**Thanks to ThisIsTheEarth for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**2PGerEng: Just a Cupcake**

Lutz sighed, standing in the clearing, waiting for Oliver to arrive. He had managed to sneak away from Italy, knowing that the other wouldn't approve of the meeting. As it were, he had to organise with Switzerland that they use his country as a meeting spot. The other agreed, on the grounds that they not damage anything while there. The Swiss also agreed to keep their secret.

"Lutzy!" a cheerful voice said, and the German smiled, turning to face the Englishman.

"Guten tag, Oliver," Lutz said. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. I just wish France wouldn't be so nosy when I'm using his country to get here."

Lutz saw that he was carrying a plastic container, and he was sure that he could see cupcakes. Oliver saw this and smiled.

"Do you want a cupcake?" Oliver asked.

"It isn't one of your 'special' cupcakes, is it?" Lutz asked.

"Heavens, no," Oliver said. "This is just an ordinary cupcake. The only thing special about it is the fillings, which are toffee, caramel, chocolate or strawberry, depending on which cupcake you take."

Lutz smiled, before taking one of the offered cupcakes. He bit into it and smiled.

"Toffee," Lutz said. "It's sweet, like you."

Oliver smiled, and the two sat down against the tree together.

They could ignore that they were supposed to be at war with each other, that in another world, their counterparts considered each other enemies. They were no longer Germany or England.

Instead, they were Lutz and Oliver, sharing simple cupcakes with each other.

**So, as soon as I got this request, **_**this**_** was the idea that popped into my head. Although I think I made it fluffier than intended.**

**In case it isn't clear, this happens during WWII, but Luciano is leader of the Axis, and Allen has complete control over the Allies. Individually, Lutz and Oliver aren't considered threats by their enemies, and their allies don't take them too seriously, so they can sneak off and be together.**


	40. PruSwiss

**Thanks to claire, fishstick1999, Lovesbugsalot and an anon for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**PruSwiss: Tanz mit Mir**

Switzerland sighed, sitting in a bar and drinking beer. The only reason he was there was because he and Germany had a meeting and Prussia noticed the Swiss' presence, and he _insisted_ that they go to the bar together.

"Hey Switzy!" Prussia said, sidling in the seat next to him. "I asked the barman to play us a song. Do you mind?"

"Of course I mind!" Switzerland snapped. "Why would you do that?"

Prussia smirked, before a song suddenly started playing. It… wasn't what the Swiss had expected. It wasn't a cheesy love song (or it didn't sound like one) that he had expected, or something a little heavier. Actually, he was sure he had heard this type of music when he had been to the British Isles a few times for meetings. It sounded like their folk music. So it was a surprise when the first lyrics came in German.

"_Ach komm du schöne bring den Wein zu mir…_"

Switzerland turned to Prussia with an arched eyebrow.

"What is this?" he asked.

"It's Faun," Prussia said. "They're awesome, don't you think? The song's _Tanz mit Mir_."

As though on cue, the singer switched and sang the part "_Ich schenk dir ein nur wenn du tanzt mit mir…_"

"Catchy," Switzerland said.

He listened to the lyrics for a while, and his eyes widened at the part of "_Und später schöne teil das Bett mit mir…_" He turned his attention to Prussia and narrowed his eyes seeing the Prussian's smirk.

"Well?" Prussia asked.

"Nein."

"Oh come on. _Es soll nicht dein Schaden sein_."

"You are ruining a good song."

"Oh come on."

"_Die Sünde lockt und das Fleisch ist schwach so wird es immer sein. Die Nacht ist jung und der Teufel lacht komm wir schenken uns jetzt ein._"

"You are pure evil," Switzerland said.

"I'm not evil. Just awesome."

"Did you try this song with anyone else?"

"Nein. Just you. _Keine andre kusst._"

"Yeah right."

"Bitte. Could you at least go on a proper date with me?"

"If it will stop you trying to sleep with me, alright!"

"Kesesese! Victory!"

"…You were never trying to get in my pants, were you?"

"Maybe another time. Getting you to agree to a date was more important. And the bar doesn't count."

Switzerland sighed. It would seem Prussia's military cunning was being put to use somewhere else. How fun.

_**Tanz mit Mir**_** is probably the German song I've listened to the most. I like the neo-Celtic and neo-folk style, but I didn't know where to find more (I have exhausted Blackmore's Night) until my German lecturer played this in class as part of an assignment. Safe to say, I like him. I also used this song for an AMV I made for my friend as a means of satisfying her after I explained a few times that I'm not going to write her OTP because it's too popular for my tastes. And sorry, the AMV is **_**not**_** available on the internet. I'm still trying to decide whether or not I'll post my AMVs.**


	41. Germano

**Thanks to DelphiniumSweets, Flip the Table and an anon for reviewing.**

**It looks like I forgot about translations last chapter, but if you want, there's a video on youtube that has the English lyrics and where you can listen to the song (and if anyone else knows about more artists of this genre, regardless of language, let me know).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Germano: Height Difference**

Lovino was feeling very frustrated with his boyfriend, Ludwig, and wasn't afraid to show it. But Ludwig was so used to the Italian's temper that the effect wasn't really there. And this was pretty serious.

Lovino huffed, going towards the dining room table and taking one of the chairs. Ludwig watched him with confusion, and he watched as Lovino placed the chair in front of him before climbing on top of the chair.

"That's better," Lovino said. "And now… WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU TELL THAT DAMN BROTHER OF YOURS ABOUT WHAT WE DO IN THE BEDROOM?!"

Ludwig blinked in surprise, and _this_ time, he was actually looking embarrassed. The Italian's temper was a little more impressive when it was directed _down_ at him.

"Um, well," Ludwig said, "I was drunk and he managed to pry that information out of me."

"Drunk? Okay, new rule: You are _not_ going out drinking with your brother and his perverted friends again! Got it?!"

"Ja… Alright. Fair enough."

Lovino smirked, deciding that the chair would work for whenever there was something _really_ serious that he needed to scold the other for.

**The prompt was: '****Person A, the shorter one of your OTP, dragging a chair over and standing on it whenever they feel the need to yell at Person B, the much taller person in the relationship.'**

**Short, but I had problems with this pairing. And in case you can't understand Lovino's temper… Let's just say it's not vanilla.**

**And I really want to work on one of the multichapter HCSS projects, but I don't know which one readers would like. So I'm asking you here. I have a Romania/Romano (not easy coming up with a name for the pairing), Canmania, OT3 Itacest (yep, Romano/Italy/Seborga), Poland and three possible matches (Portugal, Luxembourg or Wales), CanIta, Canada/North Korea, Canmano, CanLith, Nethmania and Itamania. I'm also working on the CanadaXWorld story, which will have 41 nations competing for Canada. And if you're wondering, the multichapters are a few of my own OTPs.**


	42. FraNor

**Thanks to fishstick1999, HetaHakaiTea, Skye Phoenix Dove, LunaLovegood'sBestFriend, thinkitover and an anon for reviewing. Wow, over a hundred reviews. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**FraNor: We Need Some Ground Rules**

Lukas sat across from Francis, wondering how he had gotten in that situation. He was at a fancy French restaurant, on a _date_ with the Frenchman.

It's not that he didn't like Francis – on the contrary. It was just that Francis had a bit of a reputation. The Norwegian didn't like the thought of being yet another conquest.

But Francis didn't see him that way. He knew that the Norwegian didn't care for such things, and while it had been a goal of his in the beginning to get the other into his bed, he actually started to care for the Norwegian, and didn't even consider bedding him anymore. It was far from his mind.

Francis had gotten a bottle of wine for them to share, which made Lukas stiffen. He could already see how Francis would take advantage of the situation. He needed to know.

"Francis, I _need_ to know something," Lukas said.

"Oui, mon cher?" Francis prompted.

"Do you have any… ulterior motives?"

"Non," Francis said.

The answer came so fast, but so sure, that Lukas was confused. He narrowed his eyes.

"Really?" he asked suspiciously.

"Oui," Francis said. "I wouldn't mind if we got there, but it is not my intention. Je t'aime vraiement, and I would do nothing to sabotage just… basking in your presence."

Lukas blushed slightly at the confession, but he fixed his face into his stoic expression.

"Fine," he said. "But we're going to need some ground rules."

"Oh?"

"Ja. Number one: no groping."

"Not even a little feel?" Francis asked jokingly.

"No. Number two: you need to let _me_ initiate affection. That way, I _know_ you won't try anything."

Francis nodded, seeing how uncomfortable the Norwegian was.

Francis listened to the rest of the Norwegian's rules, and he agreed to each one. Some of them would be a _little_ harder, since he's a naturally affectionate person, but he cared about the Norwegian, and wouldn't do anything to jeopardise the potential relationship.

And if Francis could follow the rules on the first date, they might have more in the future.

**Prompt was: 'Person A is known for sleeping around. Person B is abstinent. Person A falls heels over head for Person B and asks them on a date. Person B accepts but during the date asks if Person A has ulterior motives. Person A says no and Person B puts down ground rules. Person A is so in love they follow the rules to a T and let Person B call the shots with advances.'**

**The above prompt definitely fits France, though I don't like writing him as a pervert. And Norway was a good candidate as well.**


	43. PolNor

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**PolNor: I Dare You**

"Like, hey Norway," Poland said, sidling up behind the Northern European.

Norway turned to regard the other, taking note of his formal dark blue suit. They were at a world meeting, and luckily a break had been called.

"What is it?" Norway asked.

"I've got a dare for you," Poland said, smirking mischievously.

Norway glared over towards the other Nordics, who were watching the situation with curiosity.

"No," Norway said blankly.

"Aw, come on," Poland said. "Like, it won't be embarrassing or anything."

Norway sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Fine, what is it?" Norway asked.

"Like, I dare you to kiss me," Poland said, smirking.

Norway raised a brow at that, and he could hear Denmark snickering behind him. Of course, he _was_ slightly curious.

So Norway shrugged, and Poland squeaked as Norway pulled him closer. He closed his eyes as their lips connected, but after a while he pulled away and opened his eyes once again.

Poland was as red as half of his flag, and he stuttered a little. Norway heard Denmark laughing, but he didn't care.

"So, what do I get for completing that dare?" Norway asked.

Poland made an 'eep' sound and ran away, hiding behind Lithuania. Norway shrugged and turned back to the Nordics.

Romania went up to the embarrassed Poland and smirked.

"So, teasing didn't go so well?" Romania asked.

"Like, I thought you said he wouldn't do that," Poland pouted.

"But you're a little happy, right?" Lithuania asked. "You finally managed to kiss Norway. Though I'm surprised he doesn't seem bothered by it."

"Nah, Norway likes him too," Romania said. "So, are you going to ask him on a date next?"

Poland made another 'eep', and buried his face in Lithuania's shirt, causing the other to sigh.

**The prompt I used was '****Person A dares Person B to kiss them as a joke, but is then taken by surprise when Person B does just that.'**

**I usually write confident Feliks, so writing shy and embarrassed Feliks was new, and pretty fun. And I **_**love**_** writing his Valley Girl dialogue, and I wrote this after writing a chapter for another story where Feliks talks **_**a lot**_**.**


	44. SpaIta

**Thanks to starwarsandmarvel, Serendipity and The-Autumn-Goddess for reviewing.**

**SpaIta: Snakes and Ladders**

"Wow, the storm's really getting intense," Antonio commented, as the window was lit for a brief moment before a deafening _boom_ was heard.

"Ve," Feliciano said, "I don't like this."

They couldn't turn on the TV, since they didn't want to risk it, and the Wi-Fi router was also disconnected because of the storm. And it was a little early to go to sleep.

Antonio knew that Feliciano didn't like the storm, and he needed to think of a way to distract the other. His eyes lit up as he finally came up with an idea.

"Why don't we play a game?" Antonio suggested.

"Ve, what kind of game?"

Antonio smiled, before going to his room. He returned with a box marked _Snakes and Ladders_. Feliciano's eyes widened.

"I hadn't played this in so long," Feliciano said.

The two proceeded to play, and it was clear that Feliciano had all the luck, while Antonio had none. They played a few rounds, and when they eventually got bored, Antonio got another game, and the cycle repeated itself.

They were having so much fun that they didn't even notice as the storm subsided.

**The prompt was: 'They play a board game one stormy night.' I went with Snakes and Ladders because it was my favourite growing up.**

**And starting Friday, I'll be posting A Different Kind of Vampire, since Game of Mirrors is nearing its end and I want something in its place, and this story is the one I'm most motivated to write, and it's the only one with more than ten chapters already written. The ship is Romania/Romano, and is one of the HCSS multichapters.**


	45. PortViet

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**PortViet: Engagement Photos**

Miguel smiled, before knocking on his girlfriend's door. A few moments passed before Lien answered, arching an eyebrow at the other's excited grin.

"Great news," Miguel said. "I entered us for a competition, and we _won_."

"Alright," Lien said. "And what exactly did we win?"

"A couple's photo-shoot."

She stared at him blankly for a moment.

"You're joking, right?" she asked.

"Five locations," he said. "Come on, it'll be great."

"You know I don't like having my photo taken," she said.

"Por favor?"

She rolled his eyes as he pouted.

"Fine," she said. "But only because it's for you."

He smiled before kissing her on the lips.

…

Kiku set up his camera while the couple went to get changed. This was the third location, and he was eagerly waiting for the last.

They were in the botanical garden, and he was setting up near a small pond. Actually, it couldn't even be called a pond. The water was about ankle-deep.

"Excuse me," someone said, and he turned to see the speaker. "Are those people taking engagement photos?"

"Not exactly," Kiku said, looking at the teenaged boy with a strange curl on the side of his head. "You see, he's actually _going_ to propose to her. He told her that he won a competition for a couple's photo-shoot at five different locations. This is the third location. And she knows _nothing_ about his plan."

"But did he really win a contest?" the Italian boy asked.

"No. He made that up. I'm getting paid, but I think I'm going to give him a massive discount."

"Si, you should. This is so romantic. How long have they been dating, do you know?"

"Five years."

The boy's eyes widened.

"Then it's time he gets a move on," the boy said.

The two noticed the couple approaching, and so they stopped their conversation so as not to betray anything to Lien.

…

Kiku was smiling expectantly. He didn't usually smile so much – kind of like the maybe-bride-to-be – but he couldn't help it. He was excited for what would happen.

They were in the last location – the lake. The sun was setting, creating a beautiful backdrop. Everything was perfect.

Miguel was toying with the box in his pocket, examining Lien with her hair down. It wasn't often he saw her hair like that, and it took his breath away.

He was posing with Lien wrapped in his arms as they were both facing the cameraman, and when the Japanese stepped back, Miguel knew it was time to make his move.

"Wait," Miguel said, and Lien turned to face him. "Lien, there's something I need to ask you, and I can't wait any longer."

"What is it?" she asked.

He gave her a smile, taking out the box and dropping to one knee. Her eyes widened.

"Lien, my beautiful lotus," Miguel said, "would you do me the honour of marrying me?"

Kiku kept snapping photos, but the couple paid him no heed. Lien was standing there shocked, before she gave a bright smile.

"Yes," she said.

Miguel stood and she immediately threw her arms around him, pulling him in for a kiss. Kiku kept snapping away, thinking that this was the best photo-shoot he has ever done.

And he _definitely_ had to give the Portuguese a major discount.

**So, a few months ago I was working during Aardklop, which is a language festival that takes place in the first week of October near my university, with some things actually taking place **_**on**_** the campus grounds. I was working with a classmate in the botanical garden, when this couple arrived to take pictures. My classmate asked if they were taking engagement photos, and the photographer explained what was going on. The conversation between Japan and the boy (Seborga) is exactly the conversation we had, including the amount of years they were together and the photographer saying that he would give him a discount. Even the competition trick was what happened. Sometimes real life can give you the perfect prompt. I just forgot about it until now.**


	46. FraIta

**Thanks to Annabelle Flynn for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**FraIta: Dreamer**

Italy was doodling on his notes, not paying attention to the meeting at all, and not even noticing Germany's disapproving glare. But since Romano was taking notes, it was alright.

Romano might not seem like it, but he understood his brother's need to live in his fantasy world, and kept quiet about it. Italy was afraid what some people would say about his constant need to daydream.

Italy was so caught up that he didn't notice as a break was called, and only looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see France smiling down at him.

"Let's go get something to eat, mon cher," France said.

Italy smiled, nodding his head. He followed the Frenchman out, letting his mind wander, but not too far, just in case he needed to snap back to reality at a moment's notice.

He wouldn't admit how many of his daydreams involved the Frenchman. He didn't even tell Romano, since he knew Romano wouldn't be very happy. Romano was already unhappy about the two of them dating, and his tolerance for the daydreams might reach its end.

He also didn't want France to know about his daydreams. He didn't want the other to think that Italy wasn't present whenever they were together.

"I was thinking about spending some time together this Saturday," France said, bringing Italy back to reality. "What do you think, mon amour?"

"Ve, I'd like that," Italy said.

…

Italy was working on a painting, trying to visualise it in his mind. But then the moment that he wanted to capture started to gain movement, and he started to think more and more about how the movement developed into a story. And he wanted to see the story come to fruition.

Eventually he had to start moving as well, and he began to pace as he watched the story in his head. He didn't notice as someone started to knock on the door.

France frowned. He tried knocking again, but Italy didn't answer. And the Italian's car was in the driveway, so he _had_ to be home. And they had a prior engagement, so Italy wouldn't have gone for a walk.

France searched around until he found the spare key. After unlocking the door, he went inside.

He heard movement from the hallway, and he made his way there. He saw Italy pacing frantically, a frown on his face. France wondered what was going on.

"Italy?" France called out, but Italy didn't react.

It was France's turn to frown, and he walked over to catch the other by the shoulders. That seemed to snap Italy out of his thoughts, and France felt a little guilty when he saw how violently he was snapped out of them.

"F-Francis," Italy stuttered. "S-sorry, I-I didn't see you."

"Feliciano, what's wrong?" France asked. "What's bothering you?"

"N-nothing's bothering m-me."

"Feliciano, you were deep in thought. _Really_ deep, it would seem."

"I… I guess I was just caught up in a daydream."

Italy had tears in his eyes, and France noticed it right away.

"These daydreams," France said, "how often do you get them?"

Italy swallowed nervously.

"All the time," Italy said. "I can't always control when they come. And I really like them, but…"

"When did this start?" France asked.

"Around the time when you told me that Holy Rome died."

France sighed, stroking Italy's cheek.

"I've heard of this," France said. "It's called maladaptive daydreaming. There's huge debate about whether or not it's really a disorder."

Italy's eyes widened when he heard the word 'disorder'.

"So, it's wrong?" he asked, before looking down. "I knew it."

"Non, mon cher," France said. "Nothing is wrong with you. You're perfect. But if it really bothers you, we could try to find some help."

Italy nodded solemnly.

"So, what brought it on anyway?" France asked, and Italy shook himself.

"Ve, this painting," Italy said, dragging France to his art room.

France saw the canvas; the outline still being drawn. It was clear to the Frenchman that this was something that came from Italy's mind, like several of the other canvases hanging in the room. France took a moment to admire the paintings.

"Are these all scenes that you imagined?" France asked.

"Ve, si," Italy said.

"They're beautiful. See, nothing is wrong with you. Otherwise, you wouldn't be able to create such a beautiful world."

Italy smiled, and France's own smile turned a little mischievous.

"So, mon cher, do you have any daydreams about moi?" France asked, and Italy's blush told the other all that he needed to know. "Honhonhonhon…"

**The prompt was: '****Person A has maladaptive daydreams and Person B doesn't know. One day, Person B walks in on Person A pacing, nearly giving them a heart attack. What happens next is up to you.'**

**As soon as I heard about maladaptive daydreaming, I had to look it up. Guess what I have. But hey, where do you guys think my plot bunnies come from? And I have a **_**lot**_** of plot bunnies (28 multichapter fics to work on, at least fifteen I started but abandoned, and quite a few oneshots…). That's the good part. The bad part… One of the symptoms is repetitive movement while daydreaming, and I do that… by pacing. And sometimes the pacing becomes running. And I don't always notice obstacles in my path when this happens… If I had to guess, I'd say 40% of the bruises on my body are from these. The other 60% are either from my dogs or from me being clumsy. And the only way I can stop daydreaming is by doing at least two things at the same time, like studying while watching anime (which is why I prefer dubbed anime).**

**But yeah, I can imagine Italy as a daydreamer, which would explain why he's so happy all the time. And it makes sense if you think about the episode where they're on the island and Germany and Japan are discussing world politics while Italy was making a pasta sculpture. I think I've got a new headcanon for Italy…**


	47. NorFin

**Thanks to Secret Admirer, Voca-mix2, Skye Phoenix Dove and Ellanore for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**NorFin: Assassin**

Tino looked at his target through the scope of his rifle. He had been hired by a man named Emil Steilson to kill this man, and he would go through with the job.

Mathias Kohler. He didn't know what the man had done to the Icelander that hired him, but he would complete the job nonetheless.

He saw as the Dane met up with his Norwegian boyfriend, and Tino stared for a moment. The man was actually pretty beautiful, and he wondered briefly if he should wait for another day. But he had a clear shot, and it would be foolish to let this opportunity slip away from him.

So he took a deep breath, deciding to push his humanity aside as his finger squeezed the trigger.

It hit the Dane in the head, and he hung back long enough to see the body drop, revealing the Norwegian's blood-spattered face.

Tino knew that he couldn't linger for too long, so he packed up and left. He had his fee to collect.

…

Tino was doing some Christmas shopping when he ran into someone he didn't think he would ever see again.

Mathias Kohler's Norwegian boyfriend.

Of course, the Norwegian didn't know who he was, and the Finn was greatly relieved. But he couldn't help but think that the other was quite attractive. And it was only a month after Tino had assassinated Mathias, though the Norwegian didn't seem too troubled.

The two made some small talk, and Tino learned that the Norwegian was named Lukas. He made to leave, but to his surprise, Lukas invited him out for coffee.

…

They had gone on quite a few coffee dates, and it was during one of those dates that Tino learned that Lukas had a half-brother. And he spilled his coffee all over himself when he learned that the brother's name was Emil Steilson.

…

The two had gone on a walk, and they were resting on a park bench as they watched the sun set. Tino felt guilty about having murdered Lukas's ex in front of him, but noticed that he never spoke of him. Now would be a good time to, though.

"Hey, Lukas?" TIno started. "You never talk about any previous relationships. Why?"

Lukas stiffened, and Tino immediately apologised.

"It's alright," Lukas said. "It's just… My last boyfriend was shot right in front of me. It was a sniper."

"I'm sorry," Tino said. "It must have been horrible."

"It was, in the beginning," Lukas said. "But then, when I realised what happened… I was relieved."

Tino was surprised, and it must have shown, for Lukas immediately went on to explain.

"I had been trying to leave him for so long," Lukas said. "He would abuse me, and he would… Every time I tried to leave, he would catch me, drag me back, and 'teach me my place'. And because he's so happy and friendly all the time, no one would believe me when I tried to tell them. Except for Emil."

Tino's eyes widened. For a while, he had been trying to piece together why Emil would hire him to kill his brother's boyfriend.

Now he knew.

"It might seem horrible of me," Lukas continued, "but I want to meet Mathias's killer. I want to thank them."

Tino examined Lukas's expression for a moment, and he could see a ghost of a smile.

"It's not horrible," Tino said. "If he was really like that to you, then… It's normal for you to feel like that. Ole hyvä."

"What's that?" Lukas asked.

Tino smiled.

"I'll never do something like that to you," Tino said.

Lukas scrutinised him for a moment, before allowing a small smile on his face.

"I know."

**The prompt was: '****Person A is a contract killer/assassin who has been hired by not-Person-B to kill the current spouse of B. A carries through the murder, but finds themselves attracted to B. They eventually begin a relationship, during which A finds out that B is actually glad that their spouse died because they were an abusive spouse-beater/abuser and A then has to decide if they confess to B or not. B's reaction is up to you.'**

**Yeah, when I have prompts like this, I'm more likely to use popular pairings as the anti-pairing, partly out of protest, and partly to avoid hurting any rare pairs with this history.**


	48. Americano

**Thanks to A Prompteress, Arya Scarlett 14, ScandinavianTrash and MoonLitt Tears for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Americano: Good Food**

Romano wrinkled his nose in disgust when America sat down next to him at the meeting. America had three bags full of McDonald's burgers with him, and was busy eating one.

"That's disgusting," Romano said. "I don't know how the hell you can eat that crap."

"Dude, it's awesome," America said, taking out another burger and holding it out to Romano. "Here, try one."

"No way in hell. I am _not_ eating that greasy, disgusting garbage. I'd rather eat the tea bastard's food."

America gaped at Romano before his eyes narrowed.

"And what makes you such an expert in food?" America asked.

"I'm Italian," Romano said. "Good food is in our _blood_. You, on the other hand, wouldn't know good food if it hits you in the face."

"Oh yeah?" America demanded. "And where would you get this 'good' food?"

"At a _proper_ restaurant. One where you need to _wait_ for your food because then you know that you're eating _quality_ food."

"You mean one of those expensive places where you wait forever for your food and then there's barely anything on the plate? No thanks."

"Just goes to show that you have no class."

"Oh yeah? Well, at least I know not to pay a lot for food that is gross."

"How the hell is it gross?"

"Snails…"

"That's French, not Italian. And I'll prove that _Italian_ food is a lot better than that fast food garbage."

"And how do you intend to do _that_?"

"By taking you to an Italian restaurant after the meeting. There, you'll see what _real_ food tastes like."

"OK, _fine_. I'll accept your invitation. But _you're _paying."

"How about a deal? If you end up liking the food, you're paying. If you don't, _I'll_ pay."

"Fine. Deal."

…

Japan had been listening to the conversation, and, master of reading the mood, he could sense some unresolved sexual tension between the two. He had for quite a while, and had been anticipating when it would be resolved.

An Italian restaurant… It had potential. And with the right touch…

He would need to approach Hungary for her expertise.

…

"There they are," Hungary whispered, watching the two enter the restaurant.

"Hungary-san," Japan said, "may I ask why we need the wigs?"

Japan was wearing a wig with slicked back brown hair, while Hungary was wearing one with blond hair tied in a bun.

"We don't want them to recognise us," Hungary stated. "How's your Italian accent?"

"After hearing Italy talk for hours on end, I think I've mastered it," Japan said in a perfect Italian accent.

"Impressive," Hungary said. "I think I have a good Italian accent too, si?"

"Indeed," Japan said. "By the way, how did you manage to convince the manager to let us act as waiters?"

"Oh, let's just say I can be quite _persuasive_," Hungary said, a too-bright smile on her face.

Japan nodded, knowing that he probably didn't want to know the details.

…

Romano glared thoughtfully at their waiter. He could detect that the Italian accent was fake, and something about the other's eyes seemed familiar. He also thought the voice sounded familiar.

America seemed to think that something was up as well, for he also looked at the waiter.

"Dude, do you know him?" America asked.

"I'm trying to figure that out," Romano said, before he shook his head. "So, bastard, what are you going to order?"

"Oh, um…?"

"Ciao," a waitress said, holding a violin. "Don't mind me. I'm just going to play. By the way, you two make a cute couple."

Both males flushed.

"We're _not_ a couple," Romano said. "I wouldn't want to be with this bastard if you paid me a million Euros."

"Oh yeah?" America shot back. "Well, who would want to date a grump like you?"

Their argument was interrupted when the waitress started to play on the violin, and she had a smirk on her face.

"That is shit," Romano said.

"Yeah," America said. "But it sounds familiar somehow."

The two continued to bicker back and forth throughout the evening, only stopping whenever the waitress would play a new song. It took them two songs to realise that it was all cheesy romance songs. Cheesy and obnoxious.

America was surprised when his plate of pasta arrived and it was _loaded_ with food. Romano chuckled in amusement.

"One thing you should know about Italians, we _love_ our food," Romano said.

"I'm surprised you cater for an American child," America said. "In my country, this is a child portion. You should see the _adult_ portions."

"There's a difference between eating that much junk food and that much good food," Romano spat back.

"Dude, have you ever seen my buffets?"

…

Hungary and Japan stood side by side as they watched the other two nations leave, America having paid for the meal.

"We got a little closer," Hungary said. "Though there's still a lot of work to do."

Japan sighed.

"Are they ever going to get together?" he asked.

"I think so," Hungary said. "America invited Romano to try some of _his_ restaurants."

"I assume we'll be watching there as well?"

"Oh yeah."

**The prompt: 'Person A and person B are having an argument about what constitutes "good" food. Person A insists that person B wouldn't know good food if it hit them in the face, and demands to take person B out to a fancy restaurant to prove their point. Person B agrees out of spite. Person C, who not-so-secretly ships A and B, has been listening in on the conversation and follows them to the restaurant to masquerade as a waiter and play obnoxiously romantic music in the background on their shitty violin.'**


	49. ItaIce

**Thanks to Abc, MeAndMyReflection and magicflyingmintbunnies for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**ItaIce: Shouldn't You Ask Permission First?**

Emil yawned, glad that his class had finished. He had been up all night working on a project, and he just needed to sleep.

Unfortunately he lived off-campus, and he had about two hours before his next class. It wasn't enough time to go home and to take a nap.

So his eyes drifted around, drawn towards the shade of the trees. Perhaps he could sleep there?

He went towards a pretty large oak tree that ensured that he would have plenty of shade and drifted off, making sure to set his phone to go off ten minutes before his next class started.

…

Emil awoke before his phone went off, feeling slightly refreshed. He would have drifted back to sleep, had he not heard the sound of something scratching. He opened his eyes, and he saw another student nearby, sitting with a sketchbook perched on his lap.

Emil immediately jumped up, having an idea as to what the other was sketching.

"What are you doing?!" Emil shouted, startling the other student.

"Ve, I'm sorry," the other said. "It's just… you looked so cute, asleep like that. I couldn't resist."

Emil blushed at being called cute, but still kept a glare on his face.

"I thought art students are supposed to ask permission first," Emil said, raising his eyebrow.

"That's just if we're submitting an assignment. We don't really need to ask if it's something for our private collection. Um, that didn't come out right, did it? Anyway, I'm Feliciano. And I'm almost finished. I just need to do the shading."

Emil looked down at his watch, seeing that he still had some time. Finally he sighed, returning to his original position.

"Fine," he said. "I'm Emil, by the way."

"Grazie Emil," Feliciano said, and Emil closed his eyes as Feliciano resumed his drawing.

Emil almost drifted to sleep again, but Feliciano's voice interrupted him.

"It's finished," Feliciano said. "Want to see?"

Emil groggily sat up as Feliciano scooted closer, and he blinked in surprise when he saw the drawing. Was that really _him_?

"Wow," Emil whispered, and Feliciano beamed.

Of course, that was when Emil's phone went off, and both boys jumped in surprise. Emil groaned, shutting off his alarm.

"I've got to go," Emil said. "I've class."

"No problem," Feliciano said. "Thanks for the drawing. Oh, and if you want to have another siesta, you can come to my room instead. I'm in Veritas."

Emil nodded, blushing slightly at the invitation as he stood up.

"Maybe I can draw you again sometime?" Feliciano asked.

"Sure," Emil said. "Just ask permission first."

**The prompt was: '****Person A is at college, has some free time, finds a quiet spot to curl up and take a nap. When they wake, they find Person B, an art student, drawing them (without asking permission first). You choose where it goes from there.'**

**I'm not sure how the permission thing works with art students. I'm a language student, and while we're part of the same faculty, we don't interact that often, since our classes are in different buildings. I remember one of my friends having a 'trap' for artists, which was kind of a bear trap with art supplies, and they had to film the passers-by, but most of the time it was them asking people to at least look interested in their 'trap'. And you can usually identify the art students, since they usually enjoy wearing a certain type of scarf.**

**Veritas is actually the name of one of the hostels on my campus. At first I wanted to use Excelsior, another hostel, but then I thought of Veritas, which has a Latin name (that I know is Latin). There's also another hostel that should amuse the Harry Potter fans: Bellatrix. But that's a female hostel.**


	50. PruNor

**Thanks to Lovesbugsalot, KathAmbrosius67, magicflyingmintbunnies and an anon for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**PruNor: Duck Tales**

Lukas and Gilbert were strolling through the park, their fingers intertwined easily. They were strolling near the pond when Gilbert saw something.

"Look!" Gilbert said. "A nest."

Gilbert let go of Lukas's hand to go nearer.

"Be careful," Lukas said. "I'm not going to be attacked by a duck because of you."

Gilbert ignored him and crouched down next to the nest.

"This is awesome," Gilbert said, looking around. "I wonder where the mother is."

"Gilbert, come on," Lukas said.

"Do you think something happened to her?" Gilbert asked, ignoring Lukas. "I mean, she should be here. So why…?"

"Gilbert…"

"I know!" Gilbert said, standing up and turning round to face Lukas. "Let's take the nest back, and I'll be the awesome mom."

Lukas stared at Gilbert as though he was crazy.

"We are _not_ taking the nest with us," Lukas said.

…

Lukas had forgotten just how stubborn Gilbert could be. Which was why he was sitting at the dining room table, staring at the eggs in their new nest.

Gilbert had placed a heating pad between two hoodies, and the top hoodie was serving as a nest. It had even been shaped into one.

Lukas was now alone with the eggs, since Gilbert had to go to the pet store to ask more about caring for ducklings. And Lukas felt that he had better things to do than watch the eggs, as Gilbert had asked.

And when he started to hear cracking sounds, he knew that he was in trouble.

…

When Gilbert returned, it was to find an annoyed Norwegian in the living room, a bunch of ducklings surrounding him. Gilbert whined when he saw them.

"Aw, I wanted to be their mommy," Gilbert pouted.

"Then take them," Lukas said.

"Can't. They imprinted on you. You're their mommy now. Man, I'm so jealous."

Lukas narrowed his eyes.

"For the record, I completely blame you," Lukas said.

**The prompt was: '****Imagine persons A and B find a nest of duck eggs in the park, and with no mother around, person A insists on taking it home and is super excited because they're gonna be a mom! Only, when the eggs hatch, they're not there, and the ducklings end up imprinting on person B, who is much less enthused. The ducklings follow person B around and they're generally annoyed with it, while person A is exceedingly jealous.'**

**And as I was writing this, all I could think about was the Tom and Jerry episode where the duckling imprinted on Tom. "I love my mommy, and my mommy loves me. I have the best mommy in the world."**

**And this week I had a long conversation with one of my classmates who is also a Hetalian and who is, unfortunately, a vanilla shipper. The look of horror on her face when I listed some of the requests… Although she had to admit that some of them could work, like NorCan or PruDen. But I will try to bring her to the dark side, where we have cookies and endless new possibilities. And it was funny. When I mentioned 'Spamania' she was 'no, no… yes, yes…'. And now you know another pairing I'll be posting sometime. Actually, I've officially received a hundred pairing requests. We're halfway, and I have a feeling that more will come soon.**


	51. Spanada

**Thanks to KathAmbrosius, Fishstick1999 and TrefleV for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Spanada: Read Me a Bedtime Story**

Antonio smiled as he listened to Matthew reading. He wasn't sure what it was, all that he knew was that the book was in French.

Antonio could understand something here and there, due to the similarities between French and Spanish. But he wasn't listening for comprehension. He just wanted to hear Matthew's voice speaking the foreign language.

"'Il n'y avait plus à en douter mon oncle venait d'employer son après-midi à se procurer une partie des objets et ustensiles nécessaires à son voyage l'allée était encombrée d'échelles de cordes à nœuds, de torches, de gourdes, de crampons de fer, de pics, de bâtons ferrés, de pioches, de quoi charger dix hommes au moins.'"

Matthew's voice was always a whisper, and lying in bed, reading in the smooth language that was French, Antonio couldn't help but think of when his mother used to read him to sleep. Matthew's voice was soothing.

Antonio closed his eyes as he snuggled closer, succumbing to the pull of sleep.

Matthew read a few more paragraphs before he stopped, turning to the Spaniard. He smiled when he saw the other fast asleep.

"Bonne nuit, mon amour," Matthew whispered.

**The prompt was: '****Person A is multilingual and has story books in another language. On train rides or in bed they read to Person B even though Person B can barely understand because they like hearing Person A speak another language.'**

**The extract was from the French version of 'Journey to the Centre of the Earth.' I just went to a random page.**

**And I've noticed the similarities between French and Portuguese. My mom's Portuguese and taught me some things, and then I learned French, and certain words made me a little confused. Now when I'm teaching myself Portuguese, I can't help but make the connections between the two languages. And Spanish is similar to Portuguese, so I used that as a reference for this chapter, not just going on the basis that they're part of the same language family.**


	52. Framany

**Thanks to JessicaStarCrossed, ScandinavianTrash, fishstick1999, Immaduckquack, InsideMyBrain, magicflyingmintbunnies and Vanilla-Tsun for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Framany: The Truth Will Out**

"I am so sorry, Germany," England said, ignoring America laughing in the corner.

Germany groaned, before he rose to his feet. He turned to England.

The G8 meeting had called for a break, due to England and America arguing with each other. England was demanding that America tell him something, which America didn't want to do. The only one that had stayed behind was Germany, who had tried to stop the fight.

But then England brought his wand out, and instead of hitting America, he had hit Germany instead. The German supposed he should be happy that it hadn't done any physical damage.

But he had a feeling that it had done _some_ damage.

"What exactly was that spell supposed to do?" Germany asked, looking at England.

"It's a truth spell," England said. "It's supposed to let you say everything you're thinking about out loud."

Oh. Sheiße.

"You are going to fix it, aren't you?" Germany asked.

"Of course," England said. "Um, just give me a moment to search for the correct spell."

"Wait," America said, a vicious smirk on his face. "How do we know there's _actually_ a truth spell?"

"America…"

"Tell me something, Germany," America said, a smirk on his face as he ignored England. "Remember during World War Two, when Italy told us about those books and videos… are they true?"

"J-ja," Germany said, before clamping his hand on his mouth.

"Tell us more," America said, smirk widening.

"America, that's completely inappropriate!" England shouted, cheeks tinged pink.

"Oh? What's inappropriate?"

The three turned to see France at the doorway, a completely curious expression on his face. Germany's face turned redder.

"England hit Germany with a truth spell," America said, laughing wildly.

"A truth spell?" France asked, looking at Germany. "And did it work?"

"J-ja," Germany sighed.

"So, what was inappropriate?"

"Amerika wants to know more about our sex life," Germany said.

Germany's eyes widened as he clamped his hands on his mouth. England and America gaped at him, and France chuckled.

"Honhonhon," France said. "So, I am assuming that you told them about us, mon amour?"

"N-nein," Germany said, his face red. "I just… It… England, fix this!"

England jumped, and he quickly pulled out his little book of spells, flipping through it. His cheeks had definitely darkened.

"Attentes," France said. "I want to know something first."

"What is it?" Germany asked, looking resigned.

"Do you love me?"

"Why do you ask that? Of course I love you. I love you more than the sun loves the dawn. I love your golden hair and blue eyes, like the sun rising over the ocean. I love that mischievous twinkle. I love your laugh. I love how you want to make everyone around you feel special. I love how you make me feel warm. I love it when we make cakes together. Gott, Francis, ich liebe dich."

By now, the other nations had returned as well, and they were all listening as Germany professed his love to France. Said Frenchman chuckled, before he reached up to kiss the other on the cheek.

"Je t'aime aussi, Ludwig," France said.

**The prompt was: 'Imagine your OTP where A and B are dating, but person B doesn't voice their feelings much. One day person B is cursed/drinks a truth serum and has to say everything they think about out loud. Person B starts saying "I love you" and other super cheesy shit to person A every five minutes. Person A enjoys it very much.'**

**I've been having trouble thinking of something with this pairing, so I decided on this prompt. And I enjoyed writing an embarrassed Germany.**

**And they hadn't informed anyone that they had been dating, but as they say, the truth will out.**


	53. GreCan

**Thanks to Abc, InsideMyBrain, fishstick1999 and Vanilla-Tsun for reviewing.**

**It's already been a year since I started with this. Thanks for keeping the crack ships afloat. Couldn't have done it without your suggestions and requests. Thanks for all the support.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**GreCan: Rise and Shine**

Matthew yawned, opening his eyes. As usual, he was the first to wake up.

He looked towards his roommate and lover, Heracles. The Greek looked as though he was sleeping deeply. Nothing would be able to wake him.

Well, almost.

Matthew stood, going towards the kitchen area of their apartment. He immediately set to work, getting the utensils and ingredients needed for his pancakes.

He hummed as he created the golden, fluffy goodness. When each pancake was completed, he stacked them in one of two plates.

Once he felt that the plates were stacked high enough, he went towards their bedroom, dragging Heracles out of the bed. He was stronger than he appeared.

Heracles only opened his eyes when the scent of the freshly baked pancakes assaulted his senses, and he smiled tiredly at Matthew.

"I still don't understand why you feel you have to drag me here," Heracles said.

"Maybe I like holding you," Matthew teased. "And if I don't do this, then you'll stay in bed all day."

"Point taken," Heracles said, before he took a bite of pancake.

**The prompt was: '****Person A and B live together in an apartment. Person A always wakes up first and makes breakfast, they always have to drag person B out of bed to eat it.'**


	54. CanBela

**Thanks to Vanilla-Tsun, Arya Scarlett 14 and Forever Prosperous for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**CanBela: Nervous Confessions**

Matthew and Natalia have been dating for a while now, but neither of them had confessed to the other yet. Matthew felt that it was serious, but he wasn't sure if Natalia thought that it was just casual.

It was starting to weigh heavy on Matthew's chest.

They would go on a date that Saturday, and Matthew would make sure to confess his feelings for the beautiful Belarusian.

…

It was already ten o' clock, and Matthew was still nervous. He hadn't confessed yet, and they had already watched the movie, had dinner, and now he was walking them home.

"Are you alright?" Natalia asked. "You seem tense."

"I-I'm alright," Matthew said. "Just a little nervous, I guess."

"Why are you nervous?"

They had come to a stop, and Matthew gulped. It was now or never.

"N-Nat," he stuttered. "E-ever since the first… n-no, that's too cheesy."

Natalia waited patiently and expectantly.

"I-I've never met a-anyone like you before, and I… Well I… I l-lo…"

Natalia sighed, before leaning in and planting a kiss on his lips.

"I love you too," she said, and Matthew widened his eyes in surprise. "That wasn't so difficult, was it?"

**The prompt was: 'Person A and person B have been dating for a while. Person A tries to confess their feelings for person B, but they keep stuttering or cannot find the right words to say. During their ramble, person B kisses A on the lips and responds with "I love you too," leaving person A speechless.'**

**Also, Game of Mirrors has been nominated for the Hetalia Awards, so if you liked it, please go vote for it.**


	55. FraIce

**Thanks to Arya Scarlett 14, ANIMEisLIKEHISTORY, Genevieve and an anon for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**FraIce: Always on My Mind**

Iceland sat through the meeting, face red and wondering who he should kill first: Norway or France?

Due to a magical mishap, Iceland was stuck reading people's minds. Luckily, the closer they were, the louder they were, which meant that the ones he heard clearly were the ones closest to him, and the rest were dull murmurs.

But unfortunately, he was seated next to France, so he heard the other's thoughts loud and clear. Surprisingly, it wasn't really _that_ perverted.

All he was thinking about was kissing Iceland.

Iceland couldn't understand why France was thinking about kissing _him_. There were _other_ nations in the room, and yet Iceland's lips were the only ones the Frenchman was thinking of.

It covered _everything_, namely the texture, the temperature and the taste of the lips, as well as the taste of the inside of his mouth. France was wondering how long they would be able to hold the kiss and also thinking about the moans that Iceland would give.

Iceland didn't know if his face was red with anger or embarrassment.

He sighed in relief whenever France and England would start a fight, since that meant that France's thoughts were on other things. But as soon as the argument was stopped, France went back to his previous line of thinking.

Eventually Iceland couldn't stand it anymore, and he left the room in a huff, not knowing whether he heard their confused thoughts or words. He just needed to get out of there.

…

France watched as Iceland left, and he felt concerned about the younger nation. Before anyone could stop him or beat him to it, he followed after the younger nation.

He spotted him not too far, and the other's face was completely red. It looked adorable.

"Islande, wait!" France called out, running to catch up to him. "What is wrong, mon cher?"

"Leave me alone!" Iceland snapped.

France wouldn't have it, and when he caught up to him he pinned him against the wall.

"Now, what's bothering you?" France asked.

"Nothing!" Iceland snapped. "Just leave me alone."

France noticed the situation they found themselves in, and he internally smirked. He could easily use this situation to his advantage.

Iceland's eyes widened when France pressed their lips together.

Soft and warm, with a hint of liquorice.

When France pulled away, Iceland was red, but he didn't look too surprised.

"There," Iceland said. "You answered your questions."

Now France was confused.

"Quoi?" he asked.

"You wanted to know what it's like to kiss me, now you do. So now you can think of the next nation."

"What are you talking about?"

Iceland looked as though he was about to explode.

"Norway messed up his magic, so now I'm stuck reading everyone's mind!" Iceland snapped. "I _know_ what you've been thinking of."

France blinked in confusion, before his eyes widened in realisation.

"Honhonhon… Mon cher, those thoughts are only reserved for you."

And France kissed him again.

**The prompt was: '****Person A can read minds and person B is always thinking about kissing them.' I may have altered it just a little.**

**I've also been asked about the CanadaXWorld story, and when it would be published. I'm going to write until all 57 nations have had a chapter, and I've already written 28 of them. The reason I'm doing this is because I've already rewritten this at least five times and I don't want to leave you hanging. So be patient.**


	56. KorViet

**Thanks to Bluestorm deputy of Rohanclan, Butterball, fishstick1999 and two anons for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**KorViet: Instigator**

"Hey Lien!" Yong Soo exclaimed, before he tackled his girlfriend in a hug.

Lien turned her face towards Yong Soo, and he took the opportunity to place a kiss on her lips, and she responded.

It has become so normal for them. Lien never instigated the kisses, while Yong Soo _always_ did so. Yong Soo knew that it was just because Lien was awkward with the situation, and that she really _did_ love him.

Yong Soo broke the hug, instead opting to take her hand.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" Yong Soo asked.

"I was thinking we might watch a movie together," Lien said. "_Just_ a movie."

Yong Soo chuckled, before he brought her hand up to kiss her fingers. She didn't pull away.

"Alright," he said. "So, theatre or home?"

"Home."

"Gotcha."

…

The two were sitting in front of the TV, though they weren't really watching the movie. Lien was dozing on Yong Soo's shoulder, and the Korean felt that he was close as well.

Yong Soo felt Lien shift, and he pouted at the thought of getting out of the position. But Lien simply reached up and kissed him on the cheek, before snuggling back on his shoulder.

Yong Soo's eyes were wide, and all trace of tiredness was gone. She _never_ initiated kisses. So why…?

He smiled, pulling her closer. He placed a kiss on top of her head, before turning back to the TV.

**The prompt was: '****Imagine Person A of your OTP is normally the one to instigate kisses, while Person B will just follow along but never make the first move. Imagine at one point while they're cuddling, B lifts their head up, quickly pecks A on the cheek and then goes back to sleep as if nothing happened.'**

**I was angsting about this pairing for **_**months**_**, not knowing what to write for them. And then I saw this prompt and this was the first pairing I thought of.**


	57. PruViet

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**PruViet: Not Tangled**

Vietnam sat quietly in her seat as she felt the gentle tugs, and the occasional fingers running through her hair. It felt nice.

For weeks now, Prussia has been pestering her, trying to get her to go out with him, but she wasn't interested. So when Prussia approached her after Germany announced a break, she immediately rejected him before he could ask again.

But what he asked instead surprised her.

"Can I braid your hair?"

Vietnam was completely surprised, and she was so caught off-guard that she didn't even realise that Prussia had pushed her to sit in a chair as he undid her ponytail. She only snapped out of it when she felt his fingers through her hair, gently undoing the tangles.

Finding no harm in what he was doing, she allowed him to continue. She was surprised by how gentle he was working, but she couldn't help but be worried about the end product.

Finally, he used the tie of her ponytail to secure the braid, and his face popped up in her line of sight, a wide smile on his face.

"Finished," he announced. "Do you like it?"

She felt the rope that had been made from her hair, and she was surprised when she felt the smooth braid. She couldn't find any flyaway strands either.

"I need to go to the bathroom," Vietnam said. "Unless you have a mirror with you?"

He looked sheepish, and she sighed, going towards the bathroom to see for herself.

She was surprised to see how well Prussia had made the braid. She had assumed that Prussia would do a horrible job, tangling her hair and forcing her to go to Taiwan to help undo the mess. But that wasn't the case.

Perhaps she had misjudged him.

She went back to the meeting room, and she saw Prussia sitting there, looking a little gloomy. He perked up again when he saw her.

"We've missed most of the lunch break," Vietnam said. "Why don't we go grab something quick?"

Prussia beamed, and she turned around, hiding a small smile.

She decided to give him a chance.

**The prompt was: '****Imagine person A braiding person B's hair.'**


	58. Polmania

**Thanks to fishstick1999, NekoRyuuKo and ScandinavianTrash for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Polmania: Warm Life and Cold Death**

Vlad sighed, returning to the abandoned castle he called home after a long night of hunting. The sun was almost peeking over the horizon, and he knew that he didn't have much time.

He walked inside, noticing, not for the first time, how cold and desolate it was. He lost his coven a long time ago, and he didn't have the heart to make another one.

Fortunately for him, he was not alone.

He was tackled by a smaller form, one that would have been considered human to the naked eye, but he knew better. The other smelled of smoke and ash, and it was a scent that sent vampires running, the smell of something that could kill them enough of a deterrent.

Vlad was used to it.

"Yay!" Feliks said. "You're back. Like, I was so worried."

"I was just out on a hunt, Feliks," Vlad said. "Nothing to worry about."

"But, like, what if Hunters got you, or other vampires decided to take your territory?"

"Then I will call you and you can burn them to a crisp," Vlad said, returning Feliks's hug.

Vlad was cold, a creature of death, while Feliks was warm, unbearably so, and full of life. Not to mention, they weren't even the same species.

Vlad was a vampire, a creature born from darkness, death and decay. He was one of the unholiest of creatures. Feliks, on the other hand, was a phoenix, a creature born from fire and which represented life and warmth. He belonged to one of the purest species in the universe.

By all rights, they shouldn't be together.

Vlad had found Feliks as an egg, which hatched immediately after the discovery. Like all birds, Feliks imprinted on the vampire, and refused to leave Vlad alone.

It didn't take Vlad long to realise that phoenixes grew fast, and they became _big._ And for many reasons, Vlad couldn't take a giant bird with them everywhere he went. So he devised a plan which allowed Feliks to assume human form.

And _then _Vlad started to see just how clingy the firebird could be.

It had taken some time, but Vlad eventually learned that once a phoenix reached their first adulthood, they became independent creatures.

Vlad had confronted the phoenix about it, and the firebird responded by capturing his mouth in a kiss. That was the first time the warm life and cold death had touched each other that way.

It had taken some time for Vlad, convinced that he didn't have a heart, but eventually he realised that he loved Feliks as well.

For a long time, Vlad had been depressed, wondering why he was still in existence. He couldn't say he was alive, so he was in existence. But when he and Feliks got together, his existence had gained meaning.

He couldn't imagine it without the phoenix.

"I'm tired," Vlad said, breaking the hug. "I want to go to sleep."

"I'll lie with you," Feliks said. "I promise I won't be too hot."

It had taken a while, but Feliks had adapted to Vlad's nocturnal lifestyle. Vlad had always felt guilty about it, since Feliks was meant to bask in the sun, but he was grateful for the gesture, especially since he would have done the same thing, had it been possible for him to adapt to daytime.

"Alright," Vlad said, and Feliks smiled.

The two of them had taken an abandoned bedroom for the days when they decided to sleep in the same bed. The curtains were thankfully still there, and were thick and dark. Sunlight wouldn't be able to bother Vlad.

The vampire climbed into the bed first, followed closely by the phoenix. Vlad smiled when he felt Feliks summon his wings in order to wrap around him like a comforting blanket, and he started drifting off.

To the outsider, Vlad would seem to be the stronger, the one that protected Feliks. But the phoenix couldn't die, while the vampire could, so Feliks was the one that protected Vlad.

And that made him feel warm in a way he didn't think possible.

**The prompt was: 'Imagine your OTP as a phoenix and a vampire. How do they deal with their differences?' Naturally, this was the first pairing I thought of, and I had been waiting for this request.**


	59. Liechmano

**Thanks to Abc, asdfghjkl, ScandinavianTrash, NekoRyuuKo and fishstick1999 for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Liechmano: Give It a Try**

It was the end of yet another world meeting, and Switzerland sighed, feeling his frustration growing with the other nations. Really, most of them were several centuries old. He was almost certain that two-year-olds would be more mature than the nations.

"Are you alright?" Liechtenstein asked.

"I'm fine," Switzerland said. "Shall we go?"

"Um, can we wait for_ just_ a while longer?"

Switzerland arched his eyebrow, but remained seated. And it was a good thing, since one of the few nations that he could tolerate came to sit on the recently emptied seat next to Liechtenstein.

"You must have a lot of patience to deal with this bullshit," Romano remarked.

"I've had a lot of practice," Switzerland said. "And I'd appreciate it if you didn't swear in front of Lili."

Romano rolled his eyes, a small smile quirking his mouth.

"If she doesn't like it, she can say so herself," Romano said. "So tell me bella, does it bother you?"

"Not really," Liechtenstein said, a small smile on her face. "Your swearing is part of who you are. I wouldn't want to stop you being you."

Switzerland watched the exchange. He and Romano had been friends for years, and the Italian had also grown close to Liechtenstein. And in recent years, he noticed that the other two's exchanges were often borderline flirtatious. Not that Switzerland minded. He knew Romano well enough to know that he would never hurt Liechtenstein, and he would also not allow anyone else to hurt her either.

Romano sighed, shaking Switzerland out of his thoughts.

"Looks like fratello has started using the jazz hands to get my attention," Romano said. "I'll see you another time. Ciao."

"Ciao," Switzerland said, subconsciously slipping into Italian.

"Auf Wiedersehen," Liechtenstein said as Romano walked away.

Switzerland watched the Italian for a while before he rounded on his sister.

"Tell me something, Lili," Switzerland said. "Do you like Lovino?"

"Of course I like him," Liechtenstein said. "He's our friend, after all."

"Not what I mean. Are you in love with him?"

Her face immediately went red, and he had his answer.

"W-what makes you say that?" she asked.

Switzerland simply stared at her blankly, and she sighed in defeat.

"Maybe," she said. "But… I know that he doesn't like me back."

"Why do you say that? He's nice to you in a way that he isn't even towards me."

"But he's nice to all of the girls. And he flirts with the others too. I just… I'm just one of those girls to him."

"Are you sure about that? He's Italian. It's part of his nature to be flirtatious. But he comes to talk to you whenever there's a meeting, something that he doesn't do to other girls."

"We're just friends."

"Lili… Just give it a try."

…

Romano sighed as he walked away from Switzerland and Liechtenstein. He really liked Liechtenstein, but he was scared. Scared of rejection, and scared of Switzerland hating him for it. He didn't want to ruin his friendship with two people that not only tolerated him but also welcomed his presence.

Sure, he would flirt with girls all the time, mostly to give the girls a confidence boost, but he had never really been serious about it.

Except with Liechtenstein.

…

The next world meeting, Liechtenstein took a deep breath before she went to find her friend. She wanted to speak to him _now_, otherwise she knew she would lose her nerve.

She found him with Spain, yelling at the other to leave him alone.

"Um, Lovino?" Liechtenstein asked, her voice small.

Romano immediately turned away from Spain to face her, scowl being replaced by a friendly smile.

"Si, Lili?" Romano asked.

"Um… I was wondering… if… maybe… you would like to have… lunch… with me?"

Romano looked completely surprised, and in the background they could hear Spain cooing about how cute this was.

"Um…" Romano said at last, his face reddening slightly. "I… sure. Si. I'll join you."

Liechtenstein smiled in relief and went to join her brother, who was smiling fondly.

"I told you to give it a try," Switzerland said.

**So, the prompt was: ****'****Romano is good friends with Switzerland and Liechtenstein. He happens to have a crush on Liechtenstein, but is shy to admit it. While, Liechtenstein also has a similar crush on him, but doesn't feel confident on telling, because he's nice to girls and flirts with them. She feels that she's not good enough for him and just one of those girls that he's nice to. Switzerland knows about it and tells her to give it a try.'**


	60. FraPol

**Thanks to fishstick1999, Mehloveshorror, TrefleV, NekoRyuuKo and ScandinavianTrash for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**FraPol: Flower Power**

Elizabeta cooed, snapping pictures of the Pole and the Frenchman. Kiku was behind a tree, while Mei was hiding behind a bush. Elizabeta herself was hiding in another tree. The three had agreed to try to get pictures from different angles.

Feliks was known as the school's crossdresser. It wasn't unusual to see the other wearing the female uniform, with the short skirt and with an oversized sweater. The boy had started to get bullied because of that. Then, somehow, Feliks had caught the attention of Francis, the biggest flirt in school.

And because of Francis's reputation as a flirt, Feliks wanted nothing to do with him. Francis had spent weeks trying to woo Feliks, and the bullying became worse for the Polish boy.

At least until Elizabeta interfered.

She had noticed the Frenchman's efforts, and whenever she saw someone threatening the Polish boy, she would have a little 'chat' with them. And once she got Francis's friends, Antonio and Gilbert on board, bullying was the last thing the Pole had to worry about.

Elizabeta, with the help of Kiku and Mei, had helped the Frenchman with his wooing, but Feliks was _still_ not interested. And then Kiku had suggested that Francis do something that would show Feliks that he was serious.

And so Francis had started to wear the female uniform as well. Complete with oversized sweater.

Of course, at first Feliks thought that Francis was making fun of him, but after the third day he was starting to have his doubts.

And then Francis weaved a flower crown for Feliks, which he presented to the other when he asked him out. The red-faced Pole agreed to give him a chance, and Francis was happy.

And on their first date, the two had gone to weave flower crowns together, wearing their uniforms, and that was where they were now.

It was sort of fitting that the two of them decided that their first date was to weave flower crowns together. They would simply talk to each other, getting to know one another. And Elizabeta would get some nice pictures of the two.

"This is perfect," Elizabeta whispered.

**The prompt was: '****Imagine your OTP wearing short skirts, oversized sweaters, and weaving flower crowns together. Even if one/both of them are male.'**

**The first pairing I saw when I read this prompt was FraPol. So, there you have it.**


	61. RusFin

**Thanks to HoneyBeeGirl194, fishstick1999, Mehloveshorror and TrefleV for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**RusFin: Sentient**

Russia was preparing for the meeting, getting dressed in his hotel room. When it came time to put on the scarf he hesitated.

Lately his scarf had been acting more… independently, and Russia was a little worried. It only tended to act out around Finland, and Russia had _tried_ to stay away from the Finn, but it was tricky. Russia actually liked Finland, so he hated staying away from him. That, and it would seem as though they kept bumping into each other.

Russia sighed, before taking his scarf and putting it on. He hoped that nothing bad would happen as he left the room.

He had just climbed into the elevator when someone else rushed inside. Russia looked at the smaller figure in surprise, seeing the hunched-over form. The other stood upright, still panting, and Russia felt his heart jolt when he realised that it was Finland.

Finland squeaked when he saw him, and Russia grabbed hold of the ends of his scarf.

"H-hello, Mr Russia," Finland said. "H-how are you today?"

Russia felt his scarf beginning to react, and he tightened his grip.

"I am well, Finland," Russia said. "Are you prepared for the meeting?"

"Y-yeah," Finland said, eyeing Russia's hands. "Is… is something wrong?"

Russia had to press down, the scarf trying to break free. Russia gave a nervous smile.

"Um, I think it best to give a warning, da?" Russia said.

"A-a warning?" Finland repeated, looking a little worried.

"My scarf… has a life of its own. Literally."

And that was when it broke free.

…

The Nordics were waiting for Finland in the lobby of the hotel, so that they could walk to the conference building together. When the elevator arrived, their eyes widened when they saw Finland, and Russia, with Russia's scarf around them both, and the two of them trying to get free.

Denmark reached in and grabbed Finland and he dragged him off. Finland was just happy to get away from the scarf and Russia. The other Nordics turned to follow Denmark, but Russia's voice stopped them.

"Oh Norway?" Russia said. "I need to speak to you, da?"

Norway turned around as Russia exited the elevator, and Sweden and Iceland shared a glance before they hurried to catch up with Denmark and Finland.

"What is it?" Norway asked.

"You know magic, da?" Russia said.

"Yes. Why?"

"Because my scarf has a life of its own, and while it wasn't a problem before, lately it's been a little too… Well, you saw."

Norway stared at the scarf for a moment, reaching out with his mind, and he _could_ feel sentience coming from the object.

"Do you know _why_ it's been acting out?" Norway asked.

"Nyet. All I know is it happens more often around Finland."

Norway narrowed his eyes, before taking one end of the scarf. He muttered a quick spell before he let go, stepping back.

"I've enchanted it," Norway explained. "Now you can ask it what's happening, and only the two of us will hear the reply."

"Thank you," Russia sighed. He looked down at his scarf. "What are you doing?"

_Isn't it obvious?_ _I'm trying to get you and Finland closer. You like him. I can feel your blush. I know kissing's a little difficult, but you could at least _cuddle_._

Russia was blushing, and Norway was staring at him with wide eyes.

"Um," Norway said, a little uncomfortable. "I… I won't tell Finland, if that's what you want. And I think you may want to put the scarf away for a while."

"Da," Russia said. "Do you think little Finland would like me back?"

"Why don't you ask him after the meeting? _Without_ your scarf."

**Okay, that's going to be it for this chapter. I don't want to write something that would seem forced. Finland is still a little afraid of Russia, and it's going to be a long process until they reach the romance stage, and it's going to take more than a oneshot to do that.**

**Anyway, the prompt I used was: '****Imagine Person B has an accessory that is sentient that they always wear that can shape shift. Knowing that Person B likes Person A it tries to force them to kiss/hug/cuddle while Person B tries to stop it. What happens is up to you.' I left the shape shifting part out.**

**And Russia would have asked Romania or England, had he run into them, but instead the one he ran into was Norway, so Norway's helping him.**


	62. 2PItamania

**Thanks to Chireain, fishstick1999, 17Green Rose18 and Florence for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**2PItamania: Forbidden**

Luciano smirked, looking at the house across the street, but more specifically at the human that resided inside. The Romanian was the most attractive human that he had ever seen, and the demon had done what he was never meant to do.

He fell in love with a human.

"So, is that him?" a voice behind him asked.

He bared his fangs and turned to face Lutz, his friend and fellow demon.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Luciano demanded.

"You're making a mistake," Lutz said. "You can't be with a human."

"Watch me," Luciano said.

"You're making a mistake," Lutz repeated. "If you even _say_ those words…"

"I don't care!" Luciano snapped. "I want him. I want to be with him. And I don't care about those stupid laws!"

And Luciano disappeared, leaving a cloud of smoke.

…

Lutz stared at the spot where Luciano had disappeared, before he shifted his attention to the window, seeing the human that had managed to capture Luciano's heart.

Lutz clenched his fists in anger. He had been trying for _millennia _to get the other demon's affections, and then a _human_ managed to do that in a few encounters.

Lutz vowed that he would destroy the human, by any means possible. If he couldn't have Luciano, then there was definitely no way that a _human_ would get him.

…

Vlad smiled as he climbed into his bed. It was a long day, and he was just happy to be able to climb into bed.

He rolled onto his side, snuggling into the sheets and letting out a content sigh. His smile widened when he felt an arm wrapped around him.

"Luciano," he whispered, rolling over to face the demon.

Luciano had a tender expression on his face, reserved only for Vlad. Vlad snuggled closer, inhaling the demon's unique scent, that of metal and tomatoes.

"Had a long day?" Luciano asked.

"Da," Vlad said. "But I don't want to sleep."

"Why not?"

"Because that would mean less time with you."

"Don't worry, Piccolo Vampiro. I will be here when you wake up."

Vlad sighed when he heard the familiar nickname, and he closed his eyes. He wished that he could be closer to Luciano, but that was impossible. Luciano was a demon, while Vlad was no more than a human. They couldn't be together.

…

Luciano watched in annoyance as Vlad rushed around, getting ready for the day. Another piece of evidence that they couldn't be together: while Luciano could spend his days however he wished, Vlad had to live his life, going to classes and interacting with other humans.

Other humans…

How often had Luciano feared the day that Vlad decided that he couldn't do this. That there was no way for them to be together, and so Vlad would feel the need to start a relationship with another human. And Luciano wanted Vlad to be happy, but he didn't think he could stand seeing Vlad with another human.

Unless…

Luciano smirked, an idea coming to mind. And it wouldn't be breaking any rules. It was a loophole, after all.

Luciano couldn't wait to put his plan into motion.

…

Vlad sighed, listening to the lecturer drone on and on. He didn't understand how they expected anyone to learn when the one teaching them sounded so _boring_. The least he could do was adjust the inclinations as he spoke.

The lecturer was interrupted when the door opened, revealing a young man with brown hair with auburn tints and amber eyes.

"Ve, ciao," the young man said. "Um, I just transferred from Italy, and I'm still trying to find all my classes, and…"

"Very well," the lecturer said. "What's your name?"

"Feliciano Vargas."

"Alright, Mr Vargas. Take a seat."

Vlad watched the Italian out of the corner of his eyes as he sat down next to him. He had to admit, the Italian looked attractive. In fact, he looked as though he had the same build as Luciano, and even some of the same features.

"Ciao bello," the Italian greeted. "Do you want to get coffee after the class?"

Vlad turned back to the lecturer. He had no interest in the Italian's potential flirting. He loved Luciano too much.

And thinking about Luciano filled his heart with longing.

…

Vlad sighed in annoyance. Feliciano had been bothering him the entire day, trying to get him to go on a date with him, but Vlad didn't want to. Why couldn't Feliciano get the message?

"Come on," Feliciano whined. "Why won't you go out with me?"

"Because I _have_ a boyfriend," Vlad spat.

"Oh. What's his name?"

"Luci…"

"Look out!" Feliciano shouted.

As Vlad had been trying to cross the street, a truck suddenly appeared, going way too fast to be safe or legal. There was no way that Vlad would be able to step aside in time.

But Feliciano grabbed Vlad around the arms and pulled him back, landing on the sidewalk just as the truck passed. Vlad stared in front of him in shock.

"There wasn't a driver…" Feliciano said, his tone different. "That wasn't natural." He turned to Vlad. "Are you okay, Piccolo Vampiro?"

"D-da," Vlad said. "I-I…"

That was when it hit him.

"What did you call me?" Vlad asked.

Feliciano gave a tender smile, before his eyes shifted to fuchsia. Vlad's eyes widened, and 'Feliciano' chuckled.

"Luciano…" Vlad whispered. "But…"

"Loophole," Luciano said. "Demons are allowed to be with humans if we masquerade as a human. But you're not supposed to know it's me, so keep it quiet, okay?"

Vlad nodded, a smile growing on his face.

"So, how about that coffee?" Luciano asked.

"Da," Vlad said. "I would love to go for coffee with you."

…

Vlad was lying in bed, thinking that it felt too cold, too empty. Luciano had to tend to demonic duties, and the human was left alone for the night.

Ever since Luciano started masquerading as Feliciano a month ago, the two had spent a large amount of time together, trying to make up for the time they couldn't technically be together. It was nice.

Vlad felt a chill go down his spine, and he sat up, trying to find the source. His eyes widened when he saw a pair of glowing eyes.

"I don't understand what he sees in you," a voice said as the figure stepped closer. "You're nothing but a human. What's so special about you?"

Vlad knew that this was another demon, and he needed to get out of there. But just as he tried to run, the demon rushed towards him, pinning him to the bed with a hand wrapped around his throat.

"You're not going anywhere," the demon said. "I've been trying for _thousands_ of years to get Luciano. And then _you_ came along and stole him. How? You're nothing but a mortal. So _why_ would he prefer _you_?"

The grip on his throat was too tight, and Vlad tried futilely to claw the hand away.

"Luci… ano…" Vlad gasped, trying to call Luciano for help.

…

Luciano felt a tug. Vlad was calling for him.

He instantly transported himself to Vlad's room, and his eyes widened in horror as he saw the scene of Vlad being strangled by his friend.

Luciano growled, before he tackled Lutz. He heard Vlad take a grateful gulp of air as he glared at the other demon.

"Leave," Luciano said. "I don't ever want to see your face again."

Lutz glared, but he did as asked. While Lutz was larger than him, Luciano was stronger, and the other demon knew that he didn't stand a chance.

Luciano turned to Vlad, and his eyes softened.

"Are you alright, Piccolo Vampiro?" Luciano asked.

Vlad nodded, and Luciano climbed onto the bed, taking the human into his arms. He felt Vlad tremble, and he vowed that he would _never_ allow him to be in danger like that again.

**The prompt: 'Imagine Person A of your OTP is an ancient demon (or divine being, if you prefer) and Person B is merely a human. For obvious reasons, they aren't allowed to act on their feelings or even mention them. One day Person A decides to shapeshift into a human that they know B will find attractive and try to form a relationship that way. However, Person B is unaware and rejects the advances as they only love Person A. What happens next is up to you. Bonus: Person C is a friend/ex lover or fellow love interest of Person A. They are also an ancient demon/divine being and they vow to do everything in their power to destroy B.'**

**As soon as I got this pairing, I've been itching to write it, but I couldn't think of anything. So when I found this prompt, I decided to use it here.**

**And as for CanadaXWorld, be patient. I'm trying to do something similar to Five Tailed Demon Dog's Je t'aime, Canada by having each character have an introductory chapter. Those chapters are 1000 words each, but there are 57 of them. I'm already finished with 31. Afterwards, they will **_**really**_** try to seduce Canada. They have 30 days, and there's a minimum of five characters per day so far, so there's a lot of time. The story will be long in amount of chapters, but chapters themselves will be short. And it will be posted twice a week. But I'm waiting until I've finished writing all the introduction chapters before I start posting, because I've already been forced to rewrite and rearrange several times (oh, and characters will be introduced in random order). It's also going to have to wait a little while, I'm afraid, because it's currently exams and the idiots at administration decided to arrange all my tests close to each other. The exams end the 21****st****, I end the 13****th****, and it started the 1****st****. I have 6 papers, and I've only written 2 so far; the 2 grammar papers, which means everything else is theory, and there's a lot of work, so I'm putting writing on pause during exams. It doesn't help that one of the subjects is philosophy and you have to be able to memorise two sides of a debate, in four different debates. And this is why it's always a good idea to have a backlog.**


	63. SuSwiss

**Thanks to 17Green Rose18, fishstick1999 and ScandinavianTrash for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**SuSwiss: Be Yourself**

"Poor Liechtenstein. Sometimes I feel sorry for her."

"I know. Must be hard having an older brother like that."

"Yeah. He's such a control freak."

Switzerland gritted his teeth. He knew full well that they were speaking about him. So, he wasn't very social. That didn't make him uncaring, as he had also heard people say on occasion. And dammit! He was less of a control freak than Germany, and he wasn't nearly as strict as England _or_ Germany. But that didn't matter to them, did it?

He sighed in frustration, sitting down at his seat. He chanced a glance at the chair next to him and smiled, seeing the name that was on the card.

They had taken an alphabetical approach this time with the seating arrangements, which meant that he was next to Sweden.

…

Sweden watched the smaller nations scatter away, looks of fear on their faces. Denmark chuckled when he saw that.

"Wonder what they would have done in our Viking days?" Denmark said. "Back then, you _almost_ deserved to be feared. But now…"

"Shut it," Norway, said, smacking Denmark on the back of the head.

"Uh oh," Finland said. "It looks like they arranged the seats alphabetically."

Sweden felt his heart flutter, though no hint of that appeared on his face. Denmark sighed in frustration.

"Great," he said. "That's just perfect. Let's get this meeting over with then, alright?"

The Nordics split off to their respective seats, and Sweden was happy to see that Switzerland was already there. Switzerland smiled at him when he sat down.

Asides from the Nordics (except for Finland on occasion), Switzerland was the only one that didn't see Sweden as a frightening person. And while he was quiet around even the other Nordics, Sweden was very open with Switzerland.

…

During the meeting, the two appeared to be taking notes, while in actuality they were playing tic-tac-toe. So far, Sweden had won three rounds while Switzeland had won five.

No one thought that the two of them were doing anything else, other than paying attention to the meeting.

Finally, though, a break was called. Switzerland stretched out in his seat before he looked at Sweden.

"Want to go grab some lunch together?" Switzerland asked.

Sweden nodded.

"And then maybe get some ice-cream afterwards," Sweden said.

"Now you're speaking my language. Come on, Ber."

…

Anyone walking in on the two eating ice-cream together would have thought they were going insane. England's fairy friends would have been easier to explain than what they had seen there.

The two of them were joking and laughing. Switzerland even smeared some ice-cream on Sweden's face. And it wasn't just ice-cream. No, they had taken the extra step and put _sprinkles_ on them.

Sweden and Switzerland were happy, though. It was only around each other that they could behave like that.

Sweden noticed that there was a lot of ice-cream around Switzerland's mouth, and used the opportunity to steal a kiss from the smaller male. Switzerland smiled, kissing back.

Yes, anyone who had seen them would have gone into shock.

**The prompt was: 'Vash and Berwald's favourite aspect of their romance is the ability to be themselves. Vash knows everyone views him as a strict, uncaring control freak. As for Berwald, he knows he appears frightening and he's too quiet, but for both of them, it's actually quite the opposite. Around each other, they can be the warm, affectionate, and even silly people they are without judgement. And with that, they know that finding each other was simply the best thing that could have happened to either of them.'**


	64. 2PLietFemPol

**Thanks to Selena Ravenheart, Sidda, NekoRyuuKo, ScandinavianTrash and magicflyingmintbunnies for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**2PLietFemPol: Never Let You Go**

Tolys sighed, turning the page of his book, looking over Felka's shoulder.

Ever since he returned from Russia after gaining independence, Poland didn't want to let him go. She would constantly hug him and hold him close, as though afraid that she would lose him again.

Not that he was complaining. It felt nice to be wanted like this.

At the moment he was sitting on the couch, Felka on his lap, legs wrapped tightly around his waist and arms around his neck. He was sure she was sleeping, since she was unusually quiet. Her breathing was also soft and even.

At first it had been a nuisance, but soon enough they had gotten the hang of things, and they could now operate effectively. It had been a hassle explaining to her in the beginning that he needed privacy for when he went to the bathroom, but she eventually got the hint, and waited outside the door. And she would ask him to stay in the kitchen while she was cooking.

Tolys was annoyed with it all, of course, but after a while he realised that she had missed him so much, and she felt guilty about Russia taking him. She had thought that she would never see him again, and never hold him again. So she's making up for lost time. And now he almost craved her touch.

He glanced towards the clock and sighed, marking his place in the book before nudging her with his shoulders.

"Wake up," he whispered. "Time to start cooking."

**So, I was asked for 2PLithuaniaXFemPoland, and then I found this prompt: 'After being forcefully separated for years Person A wants to be holding Person B at all times. Person B doesn't mind.' So I made this an AU where Lithuania is 2PLithuania and Poland is NyoPoland.**

**It's also my opinion that if 1PLithuania was acting as a maid to Russia, cooking and cleaning, 2PLithuania shouldn't be near a kitchen ****_at all_****, since his cooking would be more dangerous than England's.**


	65. SpaRus

**Thanks to ScandinavianTrash, Eternal Nexus Warrior, BrownieTheFangirl and an anon for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**SpaRus: Beyond Silence**

Ivan smiled as he waved the customers away, trying to ignore the words engraved on their wrists. The first words they had spoken to each other. It was clear that they were soul mates, judging by the loving looks they would throw each other.

Ivan sighed, looking at his own blank wrist. The first words one would hear their soul mate say would be forever engraved on the wrist. That was how you knew you had met them. But Ivan didn't have anything. He would never hear his soul mate speak to him. He had come to accept it, but it still hurt.

He plastered on a smile when two other customers entered the bookstore. He was slightly relieved to see that the two of them appeared to be brothers. They wouldn't have the first words they spoke to each other on their wrists.

Antonio entered the bookstore, accompanied by his brother Miguel. His usual bookstore had closed, and someone had suggested this store. He had heard about it – well, not actually _heard_, since Antonio was deaf, but he had been made aware of the shop. The only reason he hadn't come here before was because the message had come to him that the owner was creepy, and not a normal owner-of-a-bookstore-creepy, but _scary_ creepy.

When he had glanced towards him, he could see why they would say that. The man was large, and not what one would expect. And he had a childlike smile on his face which didn't quite meet his eyes. But underneath that, Antonio was sure he could see some sorrow.

Antonio felt a tap on his arm, and he turned to face his brother.

_Is something wrong? _Miguel signed.

Antonio shook his head, before he went towards the fantasy section. There was a specific book that he was searching for, and he wanted it as soon as possible. It was the conclusion of a trilogy, after all.

Ivan watched the two brothers, and he noticed that the one with shorter hair kept scanning the bookshelves over and over again, a frown on his face. Ivan decided to go over to see what was wrong.

Miguel saw the large man approaching first, and he decided not to bother his brother yet.

"Can I help you with something?" Ivan asked.

Miguel turned to his brother and nudged him, before he signed to his brother.

_He wants to know if he can help._

Antonio frowned, before he signed back to his brother what he wanted. Miguel followed before he sighed, turning to the taller male, explaining the situation, but Ivan wasn't listening.

As Antonio had been signing, Ivan caught sight of the other's wrists. Both of them were blank.

"Are you listening?" Miguel asked.

Ivan shook himself, before he turned to the other male.

"I'm sorry," Ivan said. "I just… I couldn't help but notice that his wrists were blank."

Miguel sighed, while Antonio looked confused and frustrated.

"My brother is deaf," Miguel said. "So, naturally, he wouldn't be able to hear his soul mate's first words."

Ivan glanced towards Antonio, before he showed his own blank wrists. Antonio's eyes widened, before he signed something towards Miguel. Miguel sighed.

"He wants to know how that's possible," Miguel said.

"I don't know," Ivan said. "I just always assumed that I didn't have anyone."

Miguel glanced between Antonio and Ivan.

"He was born deaf," Miguel explained. "We tried to get him to speak, but without success. The same could be said about him learning to read lips. So, maybe because he can't hear the words and because he can't speak, the two of you…"

Antonio signed something, and Miguel signed something back, and Antonio turned to face Ivan, a small smile on his face. He signed something to Miguel, who turned to face Ivan.

"He wants to know if it would be possible to see if it's true," Miguel said. "To see if you two really _are_ meant to be together."

Ivan smiled.

"Da, that would be nice," Ivan said. "Perhaps for dinner tonight? But for now, what was that book he was looking for?"

Miguel smiled, before he suddenly figured out that he would have to act as interpreter for the two. He felt a little discouraged at that revelation.

Antonio signed something, and Miguel turned to Ivan.

"He wants to know your name," Miguel said. "He's Antonio, by the way."

"I am Ivan," Ivan said.

"Four letters," Miguel said, looking relieved.

Miguel signed Ivan's name to Antonio, and Antonio signed something back.

"He wants to know if you wear the scarf a lot," Miguel asked.

"Da," Ivan said. "Every day."

Miguel nodded, and Antonio signed something back. Miguel smiled.

"That's your name now," Miguel said. "The sign for 'I' and 'scarf'."

Ivan blinked, before he smiled. He had a feeling that he and Antonio could get along great.

**The prompt was: 'Imagine your OTP in a soulmate AU where the first words you hear your soulmate say appear on your wrist, but person A is deaf, so both person A and person B have nothing on their wrists. They both assume that this means they don't have soulmates and are kinda upset over that, but learn to live with it. They eventually meet one-another, and both realize they have nothing on their wrists. What happens afterwards is up to you.'**

**First time writing a soul mate AU, so it might have been bad.**

**A former classmate of mine studies sign language as a main subject (of course, the South African sign language) and explained to us that a person's name was the first letter of the actual name and the sign for the person's trademark feature. Like one of the girls who always has her hair parted in the middle is 'K' and 'centre parting'.**

**The title is from a German movie, Jenseits der Stille. The English name is 'Beyond Silence'.**

**I'm on holiday now, and asides from a manuscript I need to complete and a book report, I have plenty of time to work on other stories. I used a randomiser to help me with my priorities, and they are as follows (in order of priority): The World Meets Canada (CanadaXWorld), Arcane Mafia, Mystery of the Haunted Mansion (CanIta), Return of the Magic Trio (Harry Potter crossover), Enough, Bloody Vengeance, The Heir of Dracula (Itamania), Too Much Drama (CanadaXSeborga), Mansion of Darkness and Impossible (Canmania). So hopefully I will start posting a new story soon enough.**


	66. CanKong

**Thanks to Forever Prosperous, fishstick1999, ScandinavianTrash and an anon for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**CanKong: Happy Birthday**

Leon was busy making pancakes, his thoughts drifting to Matthew. Pancakes were his favourite food, and it was always a special treat on their birthday.

Ever since they found out that they shared a birthday back in kindergarten they had been friends, and they _always_ made sure to spend their birthdays together. It helped that they got along so well, with them being quiet in general but hiding more fun-loving sides underneath. And it helped that they both had siblings that overshadowed them.

It was in sixth grade when they realised that they not only shared the same birthday, but they were born literally minutes apart. With that revelation, and since they were always together, people always joked that they were practically twins.

And in high school they started dating. It took their peers two years to figure it out, since they couldn't see a difference. And luckily people accepted it, though many of the female students were disappointed. And it helped that they had a terrifying Hungarian on their side, who they could have sworn was stalking them.

When they went to university, they moved into an apartment, sharing it. They lived together happily, and on their birthday they _always_ had special plans.

Leon thought back to the first birthday they spent together. Leon had gotten Matthew a polar bear plush, and Matthew had gotten him a panda plush. They both laughed when they realised that they had similar thoughts. Perhaps that was where the twin idea came from.

Tears streamed down Leon's face as the memories poured in. The memory of the phone call, three months ago, telling him that Matthew was in the hospital after a car hit him. Arriving there and demanding to see Matthew, only to have the Canadian die while they were sharing one last kiss.

This was the first time that Leon was celebrating their – no, _his_ – birthday alone.

He finally finished the pancakes, before taking a few of them.

"Happy birthday to you," Leon sang. "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday… dear Matthew. Happy birthday to… only me."

**This is the prompt: '****Your OTP had the same birthday (or Person A was born at 11:59 PM and the Person B was born at 12:01 AM the next day) and were the same age (heck, they might have been only minutes apart), and so they'd always celebrate together. This year is the first time ever since they got together that Person A celebrates it alone - Person B is dead.'**

**Seriously, who better for the prompt than Canada and Hong Kong? And of course I waited for as close as possible to their actual birthday to post this.**


	67. ChiUkr

**Thanks to ScandinavianTrash, fishstick1999, magicflyingmintbunnies and an anon for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

**ChiUkr: In Tears**

Katyusha entered the kitchen where she knew Yao was preparing a special meal for her. She wanted to see if there was anything that she could help with.

However when she saw Yao, she froze in her tracks.

The Chinese was standing at the sink, washing his hands with tears running down his cheeks. He would sniff and wipe his eyes with his elbow every few seconds.

"Yao!" Katyusha exclaimed, rushing to his side. "What's wrong? Are you alright? Did something happen? Why are you crying?"

Yao looked towards her with surprise before pointing towards the counter.

"I was cutting onions," he said simply.

She looked towards where he was pointing and blushed, seeing the cutting board with a chopped up onion.

She jumped slightly when she felt his hand in hers and turned to face him. Her blush darkened when he pecked her on the cheek.

"Thank you for worrying about me," he said.

**The prompt was: 'Imagine Person A of your OTP walking into the kitchen, only to find Person B in tears. Person A immediately rushes to Person B's side, fretting over them, consoling and asking what happened. Surprised, Person B explains they were simply cutting onions.'**

**It took a while for me to find a good pairing for this prompt. I considered SeyPan, but finally settled on ChiUkr.**


	68. Spamania

**Thanks to ScandinavianTrash and an anon for reviewing. 200 reviews. Thanks guys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Spamania: Spoiling the Child**

"He's here, he's here!" Alexandru shouted.

Vlad rolled his eyes as his little brother ran towards the front door. Sometimes he thought that his brother loved his boyfriend more than he did.

Don't get him wrong. He loved Antonio. A _lot_.

Alexandru opened the door to reveal the Spaniard.

"Hola little Alex," Antonio said, ruffling the child's hair. "How have you been lately? Have you been good?"

"Da! Da!" Alexandru exclaimed.

"So cute," Antonio gushed. "Well then, looks like you deserve a reward," he said, pulling out a packet of sweets from his rucksack.

Alexandru's eyes grew wide as he accepted the bag, giving Antonio a hug.

"Thank you," Alexandru said before he ran off to enjoy his sweets.

Vlad pouted, or at least pretended to.

"Don't _I_ get a treat?" Vlad asked.

"Si," Antonio said, before kissing Vlad on the lips.

When Antonio pulled away Vlad still had a pout on his lips.

"So my brother gets candy and I get a kiss?" he whined. "It seems a little unfair."

"What _would _you like?" Antonio asked, kissing him again as he pulled him into a hug.

"I don't know," Vlad said when they pulled away. "But sometimes I think you love my brother more than me."

"Aww, you know it's not true. Shall we go now?"

Vlad smiled and nodded, before calling out to Alexandru that they were leaving.

He really liked that his brother loved his boyfriend. It gave him hope that this relationship wouldn't end like all the others.

**The prompt was: 'Imagine Person A of your OTP has a little sister/brother that Person B spoils religiously. And Person A's sibling is so in love with Person B that Person A pretends to be jealous. (But really, they love it.)'**


	69. TurPol

**Thanks to ScandinavianTrash and an anon for reviewing. Over 200 reviews now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**TurPol: No Matter How Small**

Sadiq looked at the screen in boredom. He didn't know why Feliks insisted that they watch this children's movie, but he hoped that _something_ worthwhile would happen.

They were watching _Horton Hears a Who_, and so far the Turk was bored and annoyed, while the Pole was enjoying this _way_ too much.

But then came a line that gave Sadiq an idea that would give himself some revenge over Feliks. He looked at the smaller male and repeated the line.

"A person's a person, no matter how small," he said, smirking.

Feliks glared up at him, obviously knowing what he meant, and he jabbed him with the elbow in the ribs, before folding his arms and pouting. Sadiq laughed, finally finding something in the movie that was worthwhile.

**The prompt was: '****Imagine your OTP watching Horton Hears a Who and when Horton says "A person's a person, no matter how small," person B, the taller one in the relationship, looks over at A and smirks, repeating Horton's line. Person A proceeds to glare at B and elbows them in the side.'**

**I know it's short. I didn't know what else to write.**


	70. Ausmania

**Thanks to tofuhouse for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Ausmania: Specs**

Austria sighed as Romania removed his glasses. _Again._ It was ridiculous, but Austria endured. He knew that Romania wasn't doing it to annoy him, as Prussia often did.

It wasn't long before Romania placed the glasses back on his face, and Austria held still as Romania adjusted it, making sure that it wasn't crooked.

On his other side, he heard the camera of Hungary's phone. He was slightly amused, since she was caught between her hatred for Romania and the cuteness of the two's relationship. Prussia found it amusing as well, since Austria could hear him snickering on Hungary's other side before he heard a smack.

Austria looked over towards Romania, who smiled sweetly at him, and Austria couldn't help but smile back. He ignored Germany's stern look, silently telling them to pay attention.

Romania had cleaned Austria's glasses, and all Roderich could see was Vlad.

**The prompt was: '****Imagine Person B of your OTP wearing glasses and Person A always messing with them, either making sure they're not crooked or wiping off raindrops from the lenses with their jacket sleeve so Person B can see clearly.'**

**Short, but sweet.**


	71. SeyPan

**Thanks to Mondmaedchen and magicflyingmintbunnies for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**SeyPan: Babies**

Michelle sighed, putting the pregnancy test down. It showed negative yet again.

She opened the bathroom door, seeing Kiku pacing nervously. When he saw her, he immediately stopped and stepped closer. She didn't need to say anything. It was written on her face.

Kiku wrapped her in a hug, and she clung to him.

"Why?" she whispered. "Why can't we have a baby?"

"Shh," he shushed. "Perhaps we're not meant to have one."

"But why not?" she asked. "Is something wrong with me? Won't I make a good mother?"

"You will make a wonderful mother," he said. "I was thinking that, perhaps… We should adopt. We could be parents to a child that desperately needs one."

"Adoption?" she sniffled. "Why not? We've been trying for three years. I'll never be pregnant. Perhaps we _should_."

Kiku smiled softly. He knew that Michelle would make a good mother.

…

Michelle laughed in pleasure. The two returned home after they had finalised the papers. They had been approved, and would be getting their new child the following day.

At first they had wanted a baby, but then Kiku saw a six-year-old Japanese boy who was sitting in a corner at the orphanage. Kiku had gone to speak with him, and the two had bonded.

It turned out that the boy had been abused as an infant, and three years ago a neighbour had brought him to the orphanage in the hopes of getting a better home for him. The boy, Kei, had been holding on his hope for three years. Hearing his story, Michelle and Kiku had decided that they wanted to make this little boy happy.

"We finally get to be parents," Michelle said.

Kiku's eyes widened when Michelle suddenly kissed him, but he smiled into the kiss. He was the one that deepened it, and before they realised it, they were on their way to their bedroom.

…

Kei was concerned when he saw his new mommy running to the bathroom for the umpteenth time. He went closer and saw her bent over the toilet, emptying the contents of her stomach.

"Mommy, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said, a little out of breath. "I'm fine. Don't worry."

"I don't want you to be sick. If you're sick, you could die."

"I won't die," she said, smiling reassuringly. "I'm going to the doctor today, if you're worried."

Kei smiled. The doctor would make his new mommy better.

…

Kiku was watching TV with Kei. In the four weeks he had been living with them, Kiku and Kei have done as much as possible together. And Kiku had introduced the younger Japanese to anime.

They were waiting for Michelle to return from her doctor's appointment, and Kiku had to reassure the boy that Michelle wasn't dying.

They both stood up when Michelle returned, a bright smile on her face.

"Kiku!" she said, hugging the Japanese male. "I have wonderful news!"

"What is it?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant!"

Kiku's face split in a happy grin, and he hugged her back.

"That's wonderful news," he said.

They heard small footsteps running away, and they turned to see Kei running away. Their smiles faded and Kiku frowned.

Kiku and Michelle found Kei in his room, crying into his pillow. Michelle sat down beside him and placed her hand on his back.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Kei looked at her with teary eyes.

"You're going to have a baby," he said. "And now that you're going to have a real child, you'll send me back."

"What?" Michelle asked, eyes wide. "We would never do that."

"She's right," Kiku said, kneeling down next to Kei. "We made a choice: to love and care for you. The moment I first saw you, I knew that you were meant to be my child. We won't send you back, for anything."

"And what's family life without brothers or sisters?" Michelle asked.

"Keisuke," Kiku said, using the boy's full name, "I myself was adopted. I had three brothers and one sister. None of us were bound by blood, but we loved each other just the same."

"Just like how we love you," Michelle said.

Kei smiled as he hugged his new mom. Kiku forced himself into the hug, and he and Michelle shared a glance. They had a family that would only get bigger.

**The prompt is: 'Person A and B have spent years trying to conceive. After failing numerous times, they finally decided to adopt. Once all the paperwork has been approved, your OTP celebrates with a night of fun. 4 weeks after they bring their child home from the orphanage, person B finds out they're finally pregnant. Bonus: If their adopted child is older than a baby, they get really upset and thinks they're going to bring them back to the orphanage, since now they are going to have 'a real child'.'**


	72. Normano

**Thanks to Myrna Maeve, nosebleed68, rpggamer3, GreenIsBeautiful, MondMaedchen and ScandinavianTrash for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Normano: Identical**

"Ve, fratello, why won't you bring your boyfriend over?"

Lovino winced, before he glared at Feliciano. Perfect little Feliciano, with the bright amber eyes and the bright smile. Lovino could never compare with that.

And then there's also Marcello, whose eyes were a brighter shade of green (still hazel), and who always had a relaxed expression on his face.

"Just because," Lovino said. "Now, leave me alone about it."

Lovino stormed to his room, and once alone, his eyes fell on a photograph of the three brothers standing side-by-side. Feliciano was cuter, and Marcello was more relaxed. And they were both a lot nicer than Lovino. He couldn't afford for Lukas to meet them. What if he preferred one of his brothers over him? What if Lukas thought he wasn't appealing enough? Or what if he thought he was too mean?

Lovino curled up on the bed, thinking about Lukas and worrying about what he would say when he met his brothers. Would Lukas leave him, like so many others have?

…

"Lovino," Lukas said, "why haven't we ever been to your house?"

They were at Lukas's house, merely watching movies. Somewhere, Lukas's Danish cousin Mathias was shouting at the Swedish cousin, Berwald. Lovino always thought Lukas's family situation was complicated, so he tried not to put too much thought into it.

"N-no reason," Lovino said nervously.

Lukas stared at him for a moment in the way that Lukas always did, making his thoughts impossible to read. And making Lovino want to fidget under that look.

"So you wouldn't mind if we go there?" Lukas asked. "Say, tomorrow?"

Lovino felt panicked, but tried to mask it underneath a frown.

"Why do you want to go?" Lovino asked.

"Because I'm curious," Lukas said, smirking lightly. "I want to see where you come from. I want to meet your family. And I want to see if you're hiding any dark, twisted secrets."

"No secrets. Nothing dark or twisted."

"Really? No mafia connections? No skeletons in the closets?"

Lovino pouted, knowing that Lukas was joking with him. But now he had to worry about his boyfriend meeting his brothers. He absentmindedly wondered which one he would prefer: Marcello or Feliciano?

…

When there was a knock on the door the next day, Lovino could feel his stomach drop. Lukas had arrived. And he would meet his brothers. But as much as he wanted to delay it, he couldn't let Lukas wait outside the whole day. One of his brothers would answer, and the inevitable would come faster.

So when Lovino opened the door, he tried to force a smile on his face. Lukas frowned at him in confusion.

"Is something wrong?" Lukas asked.

"No," Lovino quickly denied. "Come in."

Lukas entered, and Lovino closed the door behind him. As though on cue, Feliciano came running up. Lukas gave a small smile.

"Ve, who's this?" Feliciano asked, looking towards Lovino.

"I'm Lukas," Lukas introduced. "Lovino's boyfriend."

Feliciano's face split into a huge grin.

"Ve, it's nice to meet you," Feliciano said. "We've been asking Lovi to bring his boyfriend over for weeks, but he keeps trying to avoid it. But oh, where are my manners? Do you want some pasta?"

"Pasta sounds nice," Lukas said.

Feliciano beamed, before he ran to the kitchen. Lukas turned his attention to Lovino with a raised eyebrow.

"You aren't embarrassed about me, are you?" Lukas asked.

"No, of course not," Lovino said. "Come on. Let's go to my room."

As they head to Lovino's room, Marcello passed them. The younger Italian blinked in surprise when he saw the Norwegian, but shook his head and looked towards his brother.

"I'm going to Peter's house," Marcello said.

"Sure, whatever," Lovino said.

Lovino didn't miss how Lukas stared after Marcello, and the Italian could already feel his heart shattering.

"I find it hard to believe that you're related to them," Lukas said.

Lovino could feel his heart drop.

"W-why do you say that?" Lovino asked.

Lukas turned back to him, a small smirk on his face that made Lovino widen his eyes. To his surprise, Lukas wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Well, considering how much cuter you are…" Lukas said.

Lovino's eyes widened, and he felt his face heat up. Lukas chuckled, before kissing Lovino on the cheek, making it heat up even more.

"So, what exactly were you worried about?" Lukas asked.

"N-nothing," Lovino said, avoiding Lukas's eyes.

**The prompt was: 'AU where Person A is the brother/sister to a group of two or more kids that look almost exactly like them. A wouldn't let Person B in their home because they have siblings with better looks or personalities and feared that Person B would prefer one of their siblings over them because they had a better quality/looked somewhat more appealing to them. However, when Person B finally convinces Person A to let them into their home and meet most of Person A's family, Person B jokingly say, "I can hardly believe you are related to them, considering how cute you are compared to your siblings," and causes Person A to blush.'**

**Romano was the perfect candidate for this pairing, and the only counterparts that have been requested and not yet fulfilled were Norway and England, and I have been asked for Engmano with either a pirate or mafia AU, so Normano it is.**


	73. AmeIce

**Thanks to Mondmaedchen, FlyToStars, ScandinavianTrash and Myrna Maeve for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**AmeIce: Roommates**

Emil sighed, bored out of his mind. He had been in the hospital for only a few hours, and already he felt as though he would die from boredom. And his brother wouldn't be arriving for a few more hours with books and games, so he had to wait for what seemed like an eternity.

Emil had been feeling unwell for a few days, and when he went to the doctor it was discovered that his appendix was swollen and about to burst. They had arranged for the operation the very next day, which had been a few hours ago.

Emil was upset that Lukas hadn't been there for him, but it was his own fault for sending the other away. Emil had said that he could handle the operation on his own, and that Lukas shouldn't miss his work because of him. Emil was upset at both Lukas and himself. That extra bit of comfort would have been nice, and it would have been _something_ to do.

Emil watched with disinterest as the nurses bustled around, preparing another bed. That meant that he would probably be getting a roommate. That sounded pretty promising, as long as it wasn't some old guy. Emil didn't have the patience for someone like that.

It was another hour before the bed was wheeled out, and he waited a little while longer. Soon enough, the nurses returned, and Emil sighed in relief when he saw that the occupant of the bed was around his own age. At least he wouldn't be listening to speeches about how kids his age didn't have any respect.

Emil had to wait for a while, but eventually the other teen woke up, his eyes looking groggily around the room. His head was covered in bandages, and it didn't take too long for Emil to realise that the other had an operation or something with his head.

"H-hey," Emil said, a little nervous. "You doing okay?"

The other groaned, before trying to sit up.

"Easy," Emil said.

"I can handle it," the other said, his voice a little raspy. "I'm Alfred, but you probably already knew that."

"No."

"What? Wait, which school do you go to?"

"Jefferson."

"Oh. I'm from Greene. So, what's your name? And where do you come from? You have this accent…"

"I'm Emil, and I'm from Iceland…"

"Iceland? Dude, that's so cool! So it snows a lot there?"

"Not that much. Greenland is the icy one, and Iceland is the green one."

"What? But, that doesn't make any sense."

Emil chuckled, before he winced.

"Yeah, I guess it doesn't," he admitted.

…

The nurses huffed in annoyance, hearing the loud laughter coming from Room 128, where the two teens resided. It's only been a day, and the duo had managed to prank several nurses. Hearing Alfred Jones laughing like that could only mean trouble.

And they were also annoyed by the fact that they exchanged food, particularly because Emil Steilson was supposed to be on a liquid diet for the next few days. None of them were in the mood to clean up after the boy because he couldn't follow those instructions.

And they often had to clean up the paper left behind from the two passing notes through paper planes. And they often had to go and pick it up when they strayed from their intended path, and being called for that was getting really annoying.

The nurses played rock-paper-scissors to see who would be the unfortunate person to check in on those two.

…

Emil sighed, packing his bag. It was four days after the operation, and he was being discharged. To think, when it had begun he had wanted to get out of there as soon as possible, but now he wanted to stay, at least a little longer.

"Dude," Alfred whined, "this sucks. What am I going to do without you? It's going to be so _boring_ here."

Emil gave a small smile, before he turned to regard Alfred.

"Don't worry," Emil said. "You're not getting rid of me. I'll come visit every day. Let's see how long it takes before the nurses kick me out."

Alfred's face lit up.

"Dude, that would be so awesome!"

Lukas arrived soon enough to take Emil home, and the younger reluctantly went along. As they passed the nurse's station, the nurses waved cheerfully.

"Goodbye, Emil," one of the nurses said, a little too cheerfully.

Emil smirked.

"Don't worry," Emil said, "this isn't goodbye. I'll come visit every day."

He had to hold in his chuckle when he saw the nurses' horrified faces.

…

As promised, Emil visited Alfred every day, until the day he was discharged. Emil was waiting for him with a bag of McDonald's.

"Dude, you're awesome," Alfred said, taking the bag from him. "Finally, good food."

Emil chuckled.

"Don't let the nurses hear you," he said.

"Oh, they already have," Alfred said. "So, what are we doing?"

"We could go to the park," Emil suggested. "I think you'd like some fresh air after being cooped up here for two weeks. And the mall is too noisy for your head just yet."

"Awesome. Dude, you rock."

Emil blushed at the compliment.

"Thanks."

**Prompt: 'Imagine your OTP in the same hospital room after an operation/fracture. A has been in the room alone before the doctors bring B. When B wakes up, A awkwardly tries to start a conversation. Eventually, both become really good friends and sometimes they send notes with paper planes, prank the nurses, or exchange food. A is discharged, but still visits B until they recover. When B is discharged, A is waiting for them with a bouquet of flowers and confess their feelings.' Ending is a little edited.**

**Okay, so Emil went to have his appendix removed. I have experience with that one after mine was threatening to burst, making me sick for two weeks before its removal. And Alfred… I can see him getting hurt during a football game. He just seems the type.**


	74. HunViet

**Thanks to Mondmaedchen and ScandinavianTrash for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**HunViet: Tangled Up**

"Give me a break!"

Lien jumped when she heard Elizabeta cry out in frustration. Elizabeta was still in the bedroom, and Lien wondered what had frustrated Elizabeta so much. So she left the kitchen in order to check.

She found Elizabeta sitting on the seat of the vanity, and she noticed that the hairbrush that Elizabeta was using had come loose. Elizabeta was also panting, as though she had done some running.

"Everything alright?" Lien asked, startling Elizabeta.

"Y-yeah," Elizabeta said. "Except my arms are tired."

Lien walked over towards Elizabeta and took the hairbrush, gently using it on Elizabeta's hair. The Hungarian sighed in relief.

"I read a few years ago that anorexic girls brush their hair to burn energy," Elizabeta said. "I never realised how true that could be. Usually, I just brush my hair a little at a time, and not all at once."

"What changed?" Lien asked.

"I wanted to see how many brushstrokes it would take to completely brush it out."

"And?"

"So far, we're at three hundred and twenty."

Lien felt more tangles as she brushed the other's hair, and she knew that they might be there for a while.

**So, I got this little plot bunny while brushing my own hair one day. My hair comes to my shoulder blades, and it's thick and curly. And anyone with curly hair would know how hard it is to brush it. It takes me about four hundred brushstrokes to get it completely tangle-free. And yes, I count them. There's nothing else to do, and I often take breaks during brushing.**

**In high school I had Consumer Studies as a subject (which is an evolved form of Home Economics). When we were doing the unit about eating disorders, our teacher told us that anorexic girls would brush their hair frantically in order to burn fat. And I understand how. Try brushing your hair four hundred times and you'll understand.**


	75. MonSeyLiech

**Thanks to Taeras, Mondmaedchen, HoneyBeeGirl94 and ScandinavianTrash for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**MonSeyLiech: Permission**

Monaco, Liechtenstein and Seychelles were sitting on Liechtenstein's couch, heads lowered and fidgeting nervously. The three of them had been in a relationship for a few months without anyone finding out.

But of course, all things had to change.

Sitting across from them on an armchair was Switzerland, arms crossed and eyes closed. None of them dared to say anything, afraid of what Switzerland might have to say.

The older nation had walked in on Monaco and Liechtenstein kissing, with Seychelles trailing kisses along the back of Liechtenstein's neck. Their ears still hurt from Switzerland's startled shouts.

"How long has this been going on?" Switzerland asked, breaking the silence.

"F-four months," Liechtenstein said.

"And how far has it gone?"

The three girls blushed, aware of _exactly_ what Switzerland was asking.

"Not _too_ far," Seychelles said nervously.

"Oui," Monaco said. "No further than kissing and the occasional cuddling."

Switzerland was silent for a moment, and then he sighed.

"I suppose it could be worse," Switzerland said. "At least it isn't Prussia. Alright."

He opened his eyes, and the three girls gulped in nervousness, a pair of green, blue and brown eyes fixed on Switzerland.

"Since you're all respectable young ladies, I'll let it slide," Switzerland said. "So you can… go on doing what you're doing. But no further than hugs and kisses."

The three lit up, and Liechtenstein was the first to launch herself towards Switzerland, followed by Seychelles and Monaco, though they were careful of the coffee table. Switzerland yelped as he was hugged by three young girls.

"Danke, Bruder," Liechtenstein said.

"Merci Suisse," Monaco and Seychelles said.

Switzerland blushed at the sudden attack, before he sighed.

The three let go of him, before looking at each other.

"So, how about a movie?" Seychelles asked.

"Sounds nice," Monaco said.

"Popcorn's on me," Liechtenstein said. "Do you want to join us, Switzerland?"

"I'll pass," Switzerland said. "You three have fun."

Liechtenstein pecked him on the cheek, before the three of them made their way out the door. Once they were gone, Switzerland sighed before rubbing his temples.

Yes, it certainly could have been worse. At least he knew that Monaco and Seychelles wouldn't try anything, even if they _were_ related to France. But Switzerland couldn't help but wonder how the three of them had gotten together.

He would ask at another time. Once the shock had worn off a little more.

**The prompt was: '****Monaco, Seychelles, and Lichtenstein try to hide their relationship from Switzerland but end up failing. But Switzerland lets them date because at least it isn't Prussia and instead some respectable young ladies****.'**

**First OT3 prompt. I've been considering doing it for a while, but wasn't sure about how to start it. Pairing names are definitely a little harder. I even considered using my own OT3, Romania/Canada/Romano. So, if you guys want to request OT3s, I'll see what I can do.**


	76. Liechmania

**Thanks to Olivia Kirkland, fishstick1999, Brie, Kaon, SweetHoneyBee, ScandinavianTrash, cherryfeather101, Mondmaedchen and catscats1223 for reviewing.**

**I'm glad you guys like the idea of OT3s. But if two of the characters involved, like in the case of Canada/Liechtenstein/Prussia, form popular pairings, I don't think I'll do it since the whole point of this is to showcase the rare pairs. And on that note, Austria/Hungary/Prussia is also out because it's been overdone. And you may request an OT4, as long as they're unique combinations (but expect that those might take some time to think of a good plot), and it doesn't matter if one or two of those characters have already been done in an OT3.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Liechmania: Light and Dark**

Lily wandered through the woods, enjoying the sheer beauty of the nature. Her wings were twitching, eager to explore the sky as well, though she herself wanted to see the land first.

She stopped when she heard a groan. It sounded like a human, or at least something capable of speech. It certainly didn't sound like an animal.

Lily hesitated, before she adjusted her course, searching for the source of the sound. If something was hurt, she couldn't just leave it alone. It wasn't in her nature.

She eventually found it, and her first thought was that it was a human, but then she felt the darkness surrounding the creature.

The creature, which looked like a man, lifted his head, and Lily could see the red eyes and fangs. This was a creature most foul.

A vampire.

Lily and the vampire stared at each other for a moment, and Lily expected the creature to lunge forward, but to her surprise it curled up, shying away. She noticed that it clutched its right arm with the left, and the left leg appeared to be bent at an awkward angle. When it pulled back, the left leg dragged after its body, and the creature winced in pain.

At that moment, Lily no longer saw the other as a horrifying creature, but as a man. A man that was hurt. She could feel the slight fear she had fading away as she took a tentative step forward.

The vampire flinched and tried to pull further away, but let out a groan of pain at his attempts. Lily held up her hands, hoping to calm the vampire.

"It's alright," Lily said. "I won't harm you."

The vampire looked at her, and Lily could see a small amount of fear in his eyes. The thought that a creature such as this could be afraid of _her_ made the last of her inhibitions disappear, and she closed the distance between them, before crouching down.

It had been hard to see in the gloom and with the vampire's red coat, but now she could clearly see the blood that coated his sleeve. She placed her hand gently on the arm, and the vampire hissed in pain. Lily closed her eyes and allowed her magic to heal the arm.

She then moved her attention to the injured leg, and this time the vampire didn't move away, accepting that Lily wouldn't hurt him. She healed the injured leg, and she was about to ask if anything else hurt, before she was suddenly tackled to the ground.

Her eyes widened, and she could feel the creature's mouth against her neck. All at once, her fear returned, and she couldn't even struggle. She mentally kicked herself for healing the vampire, just so that he could drink her blood.

To her great surprise, the vampire pulled away without biting her, and she looked at him curiously.

"I can't," the vampire said. "Not you. I… thank you. For healing me."

Lily was speechless, but she nodded her head.

She once again had a different image of the vampire. He wasn't some bloodthirsty animal, like her kind often believed. He understood gratitude and mercy. She saw him as though she would see another of her own kind.

And she thought he was pretty handsome.

The vampire made his way to his feet, and he started to walk away. Lily felt disappointed.

"My name's Lily," she called out to him. "What's yours?"

The vampire stopped, and for a moment Lily regretted her impulsive act, sure that the vampire was angry at her.

"Vlad," the vampire said, before he started walking.

Lily blinked, realising that he had told her his name, and smiled brightly. She hoped to see Vlad again someday.

**The prompt was: '****Imagine your OTP as a faerie and a vampire. How do they deal with their differences?' As you've probably noticed, it's almost identical to the Polmania prompt I used, so I altered it a little.**

**I slightly changed the spelling of Liech's name to 'Lily' instead of 'Lili', so that she's named after the flower.**


	77. Germanada

**Thanks to Mondmaedchen, YoMammaIsAWonder, Myrna Maeve, ScandinavianTrash, Ellanore and an anon for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Germanada: Dreamer**

Ludwig sighed happily, his arms wrapped around the lithe frame. He nuzzled into the soft curls, making the smaller male giggle.

"What's gotten into you?" the other asked.

"Nothing," Ludwig said. "I just…"

The sound of the alarm clock woke him up, and he jumped in surprise. He groaned, before shutting off the alarm. He had another dream with his mystery companion.

For as long as Ludwig could remember, he's had dreams featuring the same boy, and then a man. But he had never seen this person before. He would have recognised him instantly if he saw him in the streets, and he should have seen him. After all, Ludwig had seen the other grow up.

He sighed, walking over towards his desk, where a few crude drawings of his dream companion were. The pictures showed him throughout the years. It had concerned his parents deeply and had caused his brother to make fun of him.

Ludwig sighed, shaking his head. He needed to get to work as soon as possible.

Filing the dream into the back of his mind, he started to prepare for the day.

…

Matthew scrambled around his apartment, frantically trying to prepare for the day. He was starting at a new job in a new city, in a new _country_. But the dream had been so nice…

He just wished he knew who his friend was. He didn't remember ever seeing him, but he had sounded German, which was one of the reasons why he had applied for the job in Germany. His dream companion had been his only friend growing up.

But lately, the dreams had a more… romantic atmosphere. Matthew felt fond of his dreams, since they were probably the only way he could be in someone's arms like he had been in the dream that night.

Smiling softly, Matthew checked to make sure that he had everything before he left for his first day at a German firm.

…

Ludwig was working diligently when there was a knock on his office door. The door opened, revealing his boss, and Ludwig stood out of respect.

"Ludwig," his boss said. "We have a new graphic designer. I want you to help him get settled."

"Of course," Ludwig said.

The boss stepped aside, and Ludwig's eyes widened when he caught sight of the man behind him.

"Y-you?" Ludwig asked.

The other man had his eyes widened in surprise as well, and the boss looked between the two of them.

"Have you met before?" the boss asked.

The other nodded slowly, and the boss looked between them again.

"Is there a problem?" he asked.

"N-nein," Ludwig said. "No problem at all."

His boss shrugged, before leaving the two alone.

The two simply stared at each other, completely at a loss for words.

"S-so," the other said, "your name's Ludwig?"

"J-ja," Ludwig said. "And you're…?"

"Matthew."

"I see."

The two were silent for a moment longer. Ludwig could see Matthew's face turning red, and remembering the last dream, his face started to heat up as well.

"Do you… remember?" Matthew asked.

"What?" Ludwig asked.

"All of it."

"…Ja. You like maple syrup, right?"

"Y-yeah… And you have three dogs."

"J-ja." Ludwig sighed. "This is crazy. We haven't officially met before, have we?"

Matthew shook his head.

"Not unless you came to Canada at some point," Matthew said.

"Nein. I've never gone outside of Europe before. If you don't mind my asking, why did you come to Germany?"

Matthew's blush darkened.

"It's… because of you."

Ludwig stared at the other with shock.

"I… I learned English because of you," Ludwig said.

Matthew chuckled.

"This is crazy, right?" he said.

"Ja. It shouldn't have been possible."

Matthew smiled faintly.

"Maybe it was just fate that we would meet," Matthew said.

Ludwig stared at Matthew in surprise, before he smiled softly.

"Ja. Fate."

**The prompt is: 'Person A and Person B have been sharing dreams for as long as they can remember. The catch? They've never met in real life. Imagine them meeting in real life for the first time.'**

**It kind of reminds me of the German-Swiss movie, **_**Ein Sommersandtraum**_** or **_**The Sandman**_**. The two had a romantic relationship inside their dreams.**

**And as for why Ludwig would need to help the new graphic designer… Maybe he works in marketing or public relations, or even HR.**


	78. PruPol

**Thanks to Myrna Maeve, thenameyouforgot, Mondmaedchen and ScandinavianTrash for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**PruPol: Heels**

"It's easy," Gilbert said.

"Like, you have no idea what you're talking about," Feliks said. "High heels are totally _not_ easy to walk in."

"You wear them all the time. And women wear them all the time too."

"Like, I only wear them for special occasions."

The argument lasted for a while, before Feliks decided on a way to settle the argument once and for all.

"Alright then," Feliks said. "Like, if you think they're so easy to _walk _in, then try _dancing _in them."

"Is that a challenge?" Gilbert asked.

"Like, you totally bet it is!"

"Alright. What do I get if I win?"

"Like, what do you want?"

Gilbert looked thoughtful for a moment, before he smirked.

"I want you to spend an entire day dressed in a chicken costume," Gilbert said.

Feliks winced.

"Fine," Feliks said. "But, like, if I win, then you're totally taking me out shopping, and _you're_ paying."

This time it was Gilbert's turn to wince, but he nodded his head.

"Fine," Gilbert said. "Bring me your highest pair of high heels."

Feliks raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.

A few minutes later had Feliks watching with an amused expression as Gilbert tried to get the shoes on.

"Like, having problems?" Feliks asked.

"Your feet are too small," Gilbert commented.

"Like, that's why I brought a pair with straps. Like, they're adjustable."

Gilbert continued to struggle with the shoes, until he finally managed to get them on.

"See?" Gilbert said. "I'm so awesome."

Feliks rolled his eyes, and he watched anxiously as Gilbert made his way to his feet. He noticed that Gilbert was standing shakily, and the other's eyes widened for a moment.

Suddenly, Feliks had a bad feeling about it.

"Okay," Gilbert said. "Why don't you put on some music, and I'll show you my awesome dance moves."

Feliks had a bad feeling about this, but he took out his phone and chose a nice song to dance to. Gilbert smirked, before he started to move.

Feliks jumped as Gilbert tumbled to the floor, howling in pain. Feliks was immediately by Gilbert's side as the other grabbed his left ankle.

"Like, I _told_ you that it's hard to wear them," Feliks said.

"S-shut up," Gilbert said. "Verdammt, I think I twisted my ankle."

After helping Gilbert onto the couch Feliks took off the shoes, before examining the injured ankle, making Gilbert wince in pain.

"Like, you need some ice," Feliks said, before he made his way to the kitchen. "Don't move!"

Feliks returned with an icepack, and Gilbert jumped when the cold ice made contact with his ankle.

"Careful," Gilbert said.

"Like, you should have listened to me," Feliks said. "Now, give me your credit card."

"What?"

"Like, you lost, and just because you can't come with me doesn't mean I won't totally do my shopping. I'll be sure to get you something for your ankle while I'm out."

Gilbert pouted, but he told Feliks where to get his credit card. He knew that Feliks wouldn't take _too_ long, but he still needed to punish him for his stupidity.

"This is so unawesome," Gilbert whined.

**The prompt was: 'Person A and Person B of your OTP are arguing about whether or not it's easy to wear high-heel shoes. Person A, who's worn heels a lot, says it's hard, while B insists that it must be easy. So, A challenges B to try dancing in heels. B accepts, and immediately falls and twists their ankle.'**

**I originally considered using one of the female nations, but none of them would be as sassy as Poland, and Prussia would be arrogant enough to start an argument against someone that knows what they're talking about. This pairing was just too perfect for it.**

**And that classmate of mine that's a vanillashipper… She's starting to come around. When I told her about this pairing she immediately agreed that it could work, and once I explained the plot she was all for it. There are a few other pairings I listed that she agreed with, instead of going 'no, no, **_**no**_**.'**


	79. IceBela

**Thanks to Elizaveta Hedervary – Hungary and ScandinavianTrash for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**IceBela: So Close**

Belarus sighed, stalking away from the meeting room. She couldn't understand why Russia didn't want to marry her. She had tried everything she could think of, but he just wouldn't budge.

She wasn't paying attention to where she was going, and so she didn't notice that she wasn't alone. By the time she became aware of that fact it was already too late, and she collided harshly with someone. She quickly regained her balance before she could fall to the floor.

"Watch it," the other said.

Belarus was about to snap something back, but she froze when she caught sight of the other. Silver hair and violet eyes. Just like…

"B-Belarus," the other said, realising just who it was he was speaking to. "I… I didn't realise… Sorry…"

Belarus watched as Iceland darted away, and she raised an eyebrow. His eye and hair colour was so close to Russia's.

Belarus smirked. If she couldn't have Russia, then she'd settle for the next best thing.

…

"Icy, your phone's ringing," Denmark said.

"I noticed," Iceland said, not making a move to remove the offending device from his pocket.

For the last three weeks, Belarus had been calling him endlessly, demanding that she marry him. One time, he had snapped and asked her _why_, and had been a little angry to hear that he had the same hair and eye colour as Russia. Iceland didn't like that comparison at all.

"I think it's kind of cute," Finland said.

"You are aware that it's _Belarus_, right?" Iceland asked.

"You've been crushing on her forever," Norway said calmly. "Now that she's interested in you, you don't want to give her the time of day."

Iceland glared at his brother, who simply ignored him. He couldn't expect them to understand.

…

It was at another world meeting when Iceland ran into Belarus again. Or rather, when Belarus ran into Iceland. And then wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"Gah!" Iceland exclaimed, almost losing his balance, but it was almost as though Belarus tilted her body just enough to prevent that from happening.

Denmark snickered, and Iceland glared up at him.

"Have fun, you two," Denmark said.

Iceland's eyes widened when the other Nordics walked away, leaving him alone with Belarus.

"Now that we're alone," Belarus said, "let's get married."

"No," Iceland said, trying to pull away.

Belarus's grip tightened, and Iceland had the mental image of a cat sinking its claws into something.

"Why not?" Belarus said. "Give me one good reason."

"Because," Iceland said, "I don't want to be Russia's replacement."

Belarus's grip loosened slightly, and Iceland managed to pull away. He turned to look at her, seeing her frowning slightly.

"If I agree to marry you, just because I look like Russia, then _both_ of us would get hurt," Iceland said. "If you're interested in me, then try to get to know me first."

And Iceland turned and walked away, leaving the Belarusian out in the hallway.

…

Iceland sighed in relief when it was lunch break. Listening to everyone arguing… It wasn't his idea of fun, that's for sure.

He felt someone tapping his shoulder, and he turned around, thinking that it was Finland or Denmark. His eyes widened when he saw that it was Belarus, looking a little sad, but also… cute.

"Belarus?" Iceland asked. "What is it now?"

"I… I wanted to apologise," Belarus said. "You're right. It _is_ unfair to both of us. It's just… I've wanted Russia to marry me for so long, I just… when I was giving up, I saw you, and how much you resemble him, that I just…"

"You settled for the next best thing," Iceland sighed.

Belarus nodded.

"I wouldn't mind it so much if you got to know me first," Iceland said. "Then you could decide whether or not you still want to bother with me."

Belarus gave a small smile.

"I'd like that," Belarus said.

**I had a prompt to have Belarus glomp Iceland, mistaking him for Russia because of the similar hair and eye colour, but there was this whole size and stature issue. So this is what you get.**


	80. JaPol

**Thanks to ScandinavianTrash, Mondmaedchen and nyoengland for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**JaPol: Idle**

Kiku was sitting on the couch, reading a book. It was the first _Witcher_ novel. Feliks had insisted that he read it, though Kiku had to settle for the English version. He was still working on improving his English, so he wouldn't _dare_ try to touch the Polish version.

He was so absorbed by the book that he didn't notice Feliks approaching, so he was a little startled when the Pole suddenly cuddled up next to him. He held the book with one hand as his other went around Feliks's shoulder before he started playing with the other's hair.

Feliks sighed happily, resting his head on Kiku's shoulder. Kiku smiled, but he didn't look up from the book. He and Feliks had made this arrangement a long time ago, since Feliks enjoyed having his hair played with, and sometimes idly doing something helped Kiku focus on the book he was reading.

Kiku only paused in playing with Feliks's hair when it came time to turn the page, and he was always quick to return to playing with Feliks's hair. It was something that he didn't even need to think about that always made his boyfriend happy.

And if Feliks was happy, then Kiku was happy.

**The prompt was: 'Imagine Person A of your OTP loves having their hair played with, and Person B is an avid reader. Person A often goes up to person B while they're reading and cuddles them, and person B idly messes with their hair while they read, only pausing to turn a page of their book.'**

**I chose the **_**Witcher**_** novels because I saw that the author was compared to J.R.R. Tolkein and George R.R. Martin. And the fact that he's Polish was of course a bonus. I still need to get to it, though. You have no idea how long my reading list is at the moment.**


	81. NedViet

**Thanks to Leviisbae, Tillybananalover, cuckoo clover and ScandinavianTrash for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**NedViet: More than Friends**

Lien and Lars were at the mall, with Lien picking out clothes for a job interview she had the following day. Lars was there for moral support, and because Lien wanted to know what kind of clothes he would like to see her in.

When Lien realised that she had a crush on her best friend, she felt just a little horrified. She knew that she wasn't very feminine, and in her mind she wasn't attractive. There was no way that the Dutchman would be interested in her.

Lien was searching through blouses when someone sidled up next to her. She glanced up briefly, seeing that it was a stranger.

"Hey there," the stranger said. "You know, I bet you would look better with _those_ clothes over there."

She turned her gaze to the direction he was pointing in, and she felt annoyed when she saw that he was pointing to the underwear department.

"None of _these_ clothes suit you," the stranger continued to say. "I bet you'd look great in something red. Or one of those black numbers."

Lien was starting to become fed up with this stranger, but she bit her tongue.

"You know," he continued, "I can't wait to see you wearing some of that."

That was when she lost it.

"I _have_ a boyfriend," she snapped.

The stranger looked off guard for a moment before he smirked.

"Oh yeah?" he said. "Then where is he now?"

Lien was about to answer when she felt someone moving behind her, slipping his arm around her shoulders. She looked up and smiled when she saw it was Lars.

She blushed slightly when Lars placed a kiss on her cheek, though.

"Is there a problem here?" Lars asked.

The stranger eyed Lars nervously. Lien could understand why. With his height, stern expression and scar, Lars could look pretty intimidating to those that didn't know him.

"N-nothing," the stranger stuttered, before making a hasty retreat.

Lien sighed in relief, before looking up at Lars.

"What took you so long?" she asked.

"I wanted to see how you handle that situation," Lars said. "You have a lot of patience, you know that?"

"I'm aware," Lien said. "Was the kiss really necessary?"

Lars smiled and gave her a brief squeeze.

"Of course it was," he said.

**The prompt was: 'Person A and person B are close friends, both wanting more, but refusing to admit it. They go to a shop/store/etc. together and A is being hit on by a stranger. A becomes fed up and say that they have a significant other. B, nearby, overhears the whole conversation, waltzes over and slips their arm around A, kissing them on the cheek.'**


	82. Spaustria

**Thanks to ScandinavianTrash for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Spaustria: More Than a Precious Treasure**

Antonio grinned, watching his men as they attacked the crew of another ship. A merchant's ship that was rumoured to have an extremely valuable treasure. A treasure that Antonio wanted.

He was known as one of the most feared pirate captains, and his love for treasure – especially gold – was legendary. He was also famous for his lust for blood.

Antonio strolled through the battling men, and he smirked when he saw a figure cowering behind a corner. He walked up to the man and slammed against the wall, startling the man who looked as though he was staring into the eyes of the Grim Reaper himself.

"You look like a smart, reasonable man," Antonio said. Translation: you look like someone fearing for his life and is willing to say/do anything to make sure you keep it. "Tell me, where can I find the treasure?"

The man's eyes widened in surprise.

"T-the t-treasure?" he stuttered.

"Si," Antonio said. "Where is it?"

"L-lower deck. B-but… It's n-not w-what you think."

Antonio raised an eyebrow before he shrugged. He supposed that he would find out what he meant when he saw the treasure with his own eyes.

As an act of mercy and in return for telling him what he wanted to know, Antonio decided to spare the man's life. That wasn't a guarantee for his men, however. But now that he was finished, he didn't care at all what happened to the man. He was a stuttering coward, and he wouldn't have survived long on his ship.

Antonio made his way to the lower decks, past the crew's sleeping quarters and into their supplies. The treasure had to be there somewhere…

He stopped when he heard a sound. It sounded like raspy breathing. He quickly withdrew his cutlass. If someone was guarding the treasure, then he would strike him down. And besides, a guard meant that he was in the right place.

But as he came closer, he noticed that the breathing sounded pained, and it would often be accompanied by wet coughs. If this was a guard, he wouldn't be very effective.

As he rounded a corner and finally saw the source of the raspy breathing, he almost dropped his weapon in shock.

It was a man, that was for sure, with dark hair with a piece sticking out in front. His upper body was bare, revealing the wounds that criss-crossed along the skin. He was chained to the floor, and he was extremely pale.

But that wasn't the most prominent feature about him. Below the waistline was a large, dolphin-like tail. Upon seeing that, Antonio immediately realised that _this_ was the treasure.

A merman.

Antonio knew how precious and valuable this treasure could be, but he also saw other things: the skin was cracked and dry, and so was the tail. In some places the tail appeared to be so dry that it had torn, making what should have been a beautiful creature look horrible. Antonio could only imagine the amount of pain the creature must have been in.

The merman opened his eyes, and Antonio was shocked to see that they were violet. It was more beautiful than any amethyst he had ever seen before.

But looking into the merman's eyes, Antonio saw no fear, or anger, or… anything. He immediately knew that he was dying, and the eyes reflected that he no longer cared.

Antonio was a pirate. A cruel, merciless pirate who had no sympathy for humans. But this wasn't a human. It was just an innocent creature that looked as though it didn't have a lot of time left. This was a creature that had been snatched from his home and was forced to suffer.

And that hurt Antonio more than he realised.

Antonio raised his cutlass, and he saw the merman close his eyes. Antonio felt a pang when he realised what the other must have been feeling, and in his frustration he lashed out at the chain.

The merman's eyes snapped open as the chain broke and he could move more freely. Antonio crouched down and helped free him from the chain.

"It's okay," Antonio soothed. "I won't hurt you. Can you understand me?"

The merman stared at Antonio for a moment before he nodded. Antonio sighed in relief.

"Can you speak?" he asked.

The merman opened his mouth, but only a croaking sound came out, followed by a throaty cough that made red pearls come to the lips, being the only colour that the other had.

"Should I take you to the water?" Antonio asked. "Will you be safe?"

The merman nodded, and Antonio removed the last of the chains. Once the merman was completely free, Antonio tried to scoop him into his arms, but the creature was heavy. The merman wheezed in pain.

Eventually Antonio managed to lift him with some difficulty, and he felt a pang in his chest when he felt the creature's ribs.

"Have they been feeding you?" Antonio asked.

The merman shook his head, and Antonio could feel his anger growing. He should probably have a little _discussion_ with the captain of the ship. If one of his crew hadn't met the captain first.

Antonio carried the merman to the upper deck, and he noticed that the fighting had stopped, his men victorious. His eyes landed on the captain and his eyes narrowed.

"You had one of the most precious treasures in the world in your possession, and you didn't think to care for him?" Antonio hissed. "You would let him die. Even we pirates know that when you have a treasure, you _protect_ it."

The other captain flinched.

"It's only a monster," the other captain said.

"Oh really?" Antonio sneered. "He's not the one who chained _you_ in the lower decks. You failed to feed him, and you didn't even care that he was having trouble breathing. That he was _dying_. The way I see it, _you're_ the monster."

"Enough! I will not have a _pirate_ lecture me about morality!"

"The fact that it was even necessary shows that you are a failure as a human."

The men were silent as Antonio took the merman to the nearest ship's boat and placed him inside. He then worked to lower the boat until it reached the water. He watched carefully as the merman realised where he was and pulled himself into the water.

"You fool!" the other captain said. "Do you have _any_ idea how rare they are?"

"There are some treasures that are too precious to keep to yourself," Antonio said.

…

Antonio examined the charts. He had found a treasure and _wilfully_ allowed it to slip through his fingers. Now, he was looking for another treasure. Something that _wasn't_ a living creature.

His first mate rushed in, and Antonio glanced towards the man. He looked excited and a little breathless.

"Captain," the first mate said. "You may want to take a look at this."

Antonio frowned in confusion, before he followed after the other man. He saw his crew looking at something in the water, and he went to see what it was.

His eyes widened when he saw that it was the merman, swimming along with the ship. When the merman saw him he stopped, a wide smile on his face, and he waved to Antonio.

"I think he likes you," the first mate remarked.

Antonio smiled. The merman was happy, and seeing his happy face enhanced his otherworldly beauty. Antonio was correct to let him go. Seeing his face radiate with happiness… It was more precious than any treasure that Antonio could have ever imagined.

**The prompt is: 'Person A is the captain of a pirate ship. Their crew raids a ship that supposedly has priceless treasure inside. What they find is Person B, a merfolk held prisoner in the lower decks, chained to the floor and dying. Person A frees Person B, who decides to swim along with their ship.'**

**A little different from my other merman story, but I suppose you can't have everything being the same all the time.**


	83. NorHong

**Thanks to Skye Phoenix Dove, ScandinavianTrash, magicflyingmintbunnies and cuckoo clover for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**NorHong: ET**

Lukas wandered around, hand pressed against the ribs on the opposite side, trying to staunch the bleeding. The crash had done more damage than he had anticipated. Asides from his ribs, blood was also streaming down the side of his face, and he was walking with a limp.

He made his way to a road, and he panicked when he saw headlights. The driver stopped and climbed out of the car, with Lukas frozen at the side of the road.

"Are you okay?" the young man asked. "What happened?"

It took Lukas a few moments to process the language and the words being spoken, and he swallowed nervously.

"Crash," he croaked, before he started coughing.

The man rushed forward, and Lukas flinched and took a nervous step backwards. When the other was close enough, he realised that the man was barely older than a boy. He couldn't be older than twenty.

"We need to get you to the hospital…" the young man started to say.

"No," Lukas interrupted. "No hospital."

The young man looked at him oddly for a moment, before he sighed.

"Alright then," the young man said. "My house isn't too far from here. We'll patch you up there, alright?"

Lukas nodded his head, and he allowed the young man to lead him to the car. He winced when he was placed in the passenger seat, and the man quickly rushed to get in the driver's seat.

"By the way, the name's Leon," the young man said.

Lukas was silent for a moment, trying to get a reading on Leon. When he decided that he could be trusted, he sighed.

"I'm Lukas," he said.

…

"Wow, this is seriously bad," Leon said. "Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?"

Lukas winced, before he nodded his head. Leon sighed, continuing to patch up the wound, before focusing his attention to the head wound.

"Well, this one's stopped bleeding," Leon mused. "You're lucky."

"I don't _feel_ lucky," Lukas said.

"No I guess… Huh? What's this?"

Lukas reached up, feeling something that should probably not be there. He swallowed nervously, before quickly pulling it away, wincing in pain as he did so.

"It's probably nothing," Lukas said.

Leon looked at him oddly, and Lukas felt a little worried, but Leon didn't say anything as he continued to tend to the wound.

"This doesn't look so bad as the other one," Leon said. "I don't think you'd have a concussion, at least."

Lukas sighed.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Leon asked.

Lukas shook his head.

"You're welcome to stay the night," Leon said. "I'll get you a blanket and pillow, then you can crash on my couch."

Lukas wanted to protest, but his head hurt too much to even _attempt_ such a thing. So he merely nodded and allowed the other to fuss over him.

He needed to go as soon as morning arrived, but he had nowhere _to_ go.

As he lay on Leon's couch, the reality of his situation set in, and he began to cry.

…

Leon was bustling around in his apartment while Lukas slept. He decided to allow the other to sleep in, since he had been hurt pretty badly. The radio had been turned on, but Leon kept the volume down.

"…_Breaking news. Authorities have discovered the wreckage of an unknown vehicle…_"

Leon listened carefully, and when the location had been revealed he widened his eyes, before glancing towards Lukas. The wreckage was near where Leon had found him.

An unknown vehicle…

Leon thought about the strange thing he had found on Lukas's head where the wound was, and also the fact that Lukas didn't want to go to the hospital.

It was impossible, right?

…

Since Lukas had nowhere else to go, Leon allowed him to stay. But the fact that Lukas had nowhere to go, and no one looking for him only made Leon more suspicious.

But that wasn't the worst of it. The worst came when Leon accidentally walked in on Lukas after the other had gotten out of the shower.

The first thing that Leon noticed was that Lukas was pretty attractive. The second thing he noticed was strange markings all over his body. Markings that weren't there when Leon had tended to Lukas's wounds. And the third thing he noticed was the scars.

Lukas stared at him with wide blue eyes, and Leon blushed before he quickly shut the door. Leon then rushed to his room, trying to work through what he had seen.

After a while Lukas came out, and Leon decided to ask him about everything. Lukas had made his way to the living area of the apartment and was waiting.

"You want to know something," Lukas said. "What is it?"

Leon sighed.

"The morning after I found you, there was a report about a wreck of an unknown vehicle," Leon said. "You have nowhere to be, and you won't tell me where you come from, and no one looking for you. You've been living with me for a week, and the only thing I know about you is your name. And that thing I found on your head… It looked like something growing out of your head. And those markings… And you didn't want to go to the hospital, and… Lukas, are you an alien?"

"What do you mean by that?" Lukas asked.

"Are you from another planet?"

Lukas hesitated, before he nodded his head.

"You're not here to invade us, are you?" Leon asked.

"No," Lukas said. "I… I needed a place to go."

"Why?"

"My planet had been invaded by another race. Not only that, but our environment had become dangerous and toxic. I fled to Earth because its environment is the closest to ours, before it became uninhabitable. And we resemble humans, with a few exceptions."

"Those markings," Leon said. "But… Why are you telling me this?"

"You wanted to know."

"But…"

"I may or may not have formed a bond with you."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that we've formed a connection, and by our laws, we should marry."

"What?!"

"Don't deny it. You found my body attractive, didn't you?"

Leon blushed and avoided Lukas's eyes.

"Please tell me you're joking," Leon groaned.

"I'm not."

…

Leon couldn't sleep. His mind kept repeating everything that Lukas had told him.

Lukas had nowhere to go. He didn't even know whether or not he was the last of his kind. Leon could only imagine how lonely that must be.

Leon climbed out of bed and went over towards Lukas lying on the couch, fast asleep. Leon observed him for a while.

Lying there, no one would know that Lukas was an alien, and in his sleep he looked around Leon's age. Perhaps younger. And looking at him now, Leon became painfully aware of the fact that Lukas had lost _everything_. Leon was the only one he had now.

He didn't know about being Lukas's 'partner', but he would be his friend. Knowing what he knew about Lukas, he didn't think he had it in him to leave him alone.

With that thought in mind, Leon returned to his own bed, and he started thinking that she should perhaps get Lukas a proper bed as well if he was going to stay with him.

**The prompt was: 'Person B of your OTP is secretly an alien from a dead planet. Person A suspects this. How does A find out they were right all along?'**

**I think I might have failed with this prompt, but oh well.**


	84. PruIta

**Thanks to ScandinavianTrash and Mondmaedchen for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**PruIta: Sibling's Help**

Gilbert opened the door and smirked.

"Hey there, Feli," Gilbert greeted. "Looking for Luddy?"

Feliciano gave his usual, bright smile that always made Gilbert weak in the knees.

"Ciao Gilbert," Feliciano said, hugging Gilbert cheerfully. "How have you been?"

Gilbert blushed at the contact.

"I've been awesome, of course," Gilbert announced proudly. "Come on. Luddy is in the kitchen."

Gilbert led the way to the kitchen, where Ludwig was furiously scrubbing at the stove. When he heard them at the doorway he glared at Gilbert, and Feliciano hid behind Gilbert due to how scary it looked.

"_You_ should be the one cleaning this," Ludwig said. "It's _your_ mess. Hallo, Feliciano."

"Sorry, Lud," Gilbert said. "But awesomeness has no time to clean."

"What were you making?" Feliciano asked innocently.

"Gilbert was _attempting_ to make spaghetti," Ludwig said. "Unfortunately, he wasn't paying attention and the sauce boiled over, making _this_ mess. But would he clean it?"

"Did you at least finish making it?" Feliciano asked, looking at Gilbert.

"N-nein," Gilbert said ashamedly. "My awesome pasta turned out… unawesome."

"That's okay," Feliciano said, smiling cheerfully. "If you want pasta, I'll make you some."

"Thanks, Feli."

Feliciano beamed, before going to the cabinets in search of ingredients. Ludwig was watching him for a moment before he sighed, walking towards Gilbert.

"May I have a word, please?" Ludwig asked.

Prussia snickered before following his brother. Once they were a fair distance from the kitchen they stopped, and Ludwig crossed his arms.

"So, when are you going to tell him that you like him?" Ludwig asked.

"Wha…?" Gilbert asked, his face heating up. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"This is ridiculous," Ludwig said. "You keep doing things to try to impress him… You knew he was coming, which is why you tried making that spaghetti. And let's not forget the 'song of awesomeness' incident."

Gilbert's face was on fire, but he managed a glare at his brother.

"You know, it's unawesome to imagine things that aren't there," Gilbert said. "I'll be going to my room now. Call me when the pasta's done."

Ludwig sighed as Gilbert went to his room. He shook his head, before returning to the kitchen.

Feliciano turned to him and smiled, before he frowned.

"Where's Gilbert?" Feliciano asked.

"He went to his room," Ludwig said, keeping a close eye on the Italian.

"Oh," Feliciano said, a little disappointed. This wayward curl drooped, expressing his emotions.

"Why don't you just tell him how you feel?"

"Huh? I'm not sure what you mean."

"You like him, don't you?"

"Ve, of course I do. And I like you too. You're my best friend."

Ludwig sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Did they _purposely_ keep themselves stupid?

He shook his head. He wasn't good with anything that remotely related to romance. But he knew someone who _was_.

Leaving Feliciano in the kitchen, Ludwig went to his room, taking out his cell phone along the way.

"Francis, I need your help."

…

Francis was patiently listening as Ludwig described the situation between Gilbert and Feliciano. To be honest, he had his suspicions, but if even an unromantic German could pick up on it…

"What should I do?" Ludwig asked at last.

"Well, you shouldn't force it," Francis said. "You are sure that the two like each other?"

"Positive."

"Then try an indirect love confession."

"A… what?"

"Try getting one of them to tell you that they like the other, and let the other stay at the doorway. It could be something like, say, you called one of them to speak with them, but instead you're speaking to the other. Or you could arrange it when you _know_ they're going to the same room. And see if you can get them to say _why_ they like each other. It will certainly help in the confession."

"…That could work."

"Of course it is. Now, get a move on."

Francis suddenly felt really excited. He hoped that everything turned out well.

…

"Hey, Feli," Ludwig said, standing at the kitchen's doorway. "When you're finished, could you come to Gilbert's room?"

Feliciano frowned in confusion.

"Why Gilbert's room?" he asked.

"I would like to speak with the both of you," Ludwig said.

"O-oh," Feliciano said, looking a little nervous.

"And you get to see what his room is like."

Feliciano blushed, and Ludwig quickly turned to hide his smirk. Step one, complete. Now came step two, which would definitely be more difficult.

He went to Gilbert's room and found his brother on his bed. He frowned at the room. Gilbert had no problem making messes in the kitchen, but his room was always neat and orderly, almost as much as Ludwig's. He just couldn't understand his brother.

"What is it, Lud?" Gilbert asked.

"I want to speak with you about Feliciano," Ludwig said.

It was very subtle, but Ludwig could see that Gilbert had become guarded.

"What about Feli?" Gilbert asked.

"You really like him," Ludwig said. "Why won't you admit it?"

"Because I _don't_ like Feli. Not like that…"

"Bruder… You know I know that you're lying, right?"

"Oh yeah? Suppose I said that you're right? Then what?"

Ludwig was aware of Feliciano's approach, but he made no move to acknowledge the Italian.

"You tell me," Ludwig said.

"I tell Feli I like him, and he laughs in my face. Or he calls me a disgusting pervert. Or… And besides, I wouldn't know the first thing about being in a relationship. I would only be a disappointment to Feli."

Ludwig sighed, aware that Feliciano was listening.

"Tell me something," Ludwig said. "What exactly is it about Feliciano that you like?"

"What _don't_ I like?" Gilbert countered. "He's awesome. He's cute, and not just in a teenage-schoolgirl-looking-at-a-guy way, but he's _adorable_. I just want to hug him when he's close. And he's really nice, and happy, and… He always knows how to make you feel better. He's like a little ball of sunshine. Feli deserves someone that would know how to treat him."

Ludwig smiled, before he turned to the doorway.

"What do _you_ say, Feliciano?" Ludwig asked.

Gilbert jumped in surprise and there was a yelp from behind the wall, before Feliciano peeked into the room, his face red.

"F-Feli…" Gilbert stuttered, his face red as well. "Ludwig, you planned this?!"

"Ja," Ludwig said, before he left the room. "I think the two of you have something to talk about."

…

Francis smiled that night as he dialled Ludwig's number. He _had_ to know how things had gone between Feliciano and Gilbert.

"How did it go, mon ami?" Francis asked.

"It went well," Ludwig said. "They're having their first date this weekend."

Francis smiled happily.

"C'est merveilleux."

**The prompt is: 'Person A of your OTP is best friends with Person B's sibling. Person A makes it obvious they like Person B, but denies it every time they're asked about it. Both Person A and Person B think their love is unrequited. Person B's sibling knows very well that Person B has never been in a relationship, and that Person B very much likes Person A. Person B's sibling does everything they can to get Person A and Person B together.'**


	85. PortAus

**Thanks to ScandinavianTrash for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**PortAus: From Disaster Comes a Relationship**

"Why exactly are we going?" Roderich huffed.

He had just returned home after spending two weeks abroad, and immediately his roommate, Gilbert, insisted on taking him to a play. An _amateur_ play. And the only reason why _Gilbert_ was insisting on going was because his friend Antonio's brother was an actor in the play.

And of course, Gilbert had to drag their mutual friend, Elizabeta, into it, so now he was going to the play. And he made it _very clear_ that he was _not _happy about going.

He was still scowling when they arrived. Everyone was still waiting to go inside, and the actors were still mingling with the audience. Gilbert's face lit up and he dragged Roderich and Elizabeta to where Roderich could see Antonio was standing, speaking to someone that clearly resembled him. His brother.

Antonio saw them and beamed.

"Gilbert, you made it," Antonio said. "Hola Lizzie, Roderich. You haven't met Miguel yet, have you?"

Roderich looked over towards Miguel, who flashed them a smile in greeting, but the smile quickly turned nervous. Roderich realised that he was still glaring and coughed in embarrassment.

"Don't mind Specs," Gilbert said. "He's still a little grouchy because he didn't _want_ to come."

Roderich glared at Gilbert, and he noticed that Miguel seemed a little hurt by the comment.

"How long before this is supposed to begin?" Roderich asked.

Miguel checked his watch.

"The show starts in twenty minutes," he said. "I guess I should probably go now. It was nice to meet all of you."

Miguel made a hasty retreat, and Elizabeta poked him in the ribs.

"Did you _have _to be so rude?" she asked.

Roderich ignored her, waiting for the show to begin so that he could get it over with.

…

It wasn't that bad, actually. Even though it was an amateur production, the actors were all good, and Roderich ended up enjoying it.

He was especially mesmerised by Miguel's performance. He could perhaps pursue a career in the performing arts.

He heard Gilbert snicker next to him, and he turned to see what the albino found so funny.

"You're totally crushing on Miguel, aren't you?" Gilbert whispered.

"Don't be absurd," Roderich said, though to his mortification, his cheeks heated up just a tiny bit.

"Whatever you say. And just so you know, he bats for your team, but has no one to play ball with."

Roderich blushed at Gilbert's crude words, and despite himself, he _did_ see Miguel in a new way.

…

Afterwards the cast and crew provided snacks and refreshments to the guests. Roderich had just gotten a glass of juice when he saw Gilbert and Elizabeta, conversing with Antonio and Miguel. Since Roderich knew no one else there, he decided to go over to them.

Just as he reached them Roderich tripped, spilling his orange juice.

…All over Miguel.

Roderich's eyes widened and he gasped in horror, his free hand making its way to his mouth.

"I am so sorry," he said. "That was completely unintentional."

Miguel gave a strained smile.

"It's okay," he said. "It was just an accident, after all. Good thing it didn't happen _before_ the performance, right?"

Roderich opened his mouth, though words failed him.

"Anyway, I should probably get this washed off, before it becomes sticky," Miguel said, excusing himself as he left them.

Gilbert snickered.

"And now we know why you're still single," Gilbert said, which earned him a whack from Elizabeta.

Roderich sighed.

"Can we go home now, _please_?"

…

A week had passed since the play. Miguel was busy doing some chores around the house, since he couldn't really expect too much from Antonio.

He thought back on the night of the play. It was nice to meet Antonio's friends, though he had the feeling that Roderich disliked him. The juice incident _might_ have been an accident. On the other hand, it might _not_ have been. But what did he do to earn the other's dislike?

He took a break when his phone rang, and he quickly moved to answer it.

"Ola?" he greeted.

"Hallo, Miguel? It's Roderich. I don't know if you remember me…"

"How can I forget?" he asked, wondering why Roderich was calling.

"Right… Sorry about that. Actually, I should apologise if I came off as rude. I had just returned after a few weeks abroad, and…"

"I see. Don't worry about it. And… Don't worry about the juice."

"Yes, about that… Allow me to make it up to you. Would it be alright if I took you out tomorrow?"

Miguel blinked in surprise. Was he being… asked out on a date?

"Alright," Miguel said.

"Good," Roderich said. "Will it be alright if I pick you up at your home?"

"Sure…"

Miguel gave the address, and once the call was done he sat there in confusion. It would seem that he had a date.

…

The next day Miguel ran to the door when he heard a knock. He had sent Antonio out on errands to prevent the other from interfering. Antonio seemed a little _too_ willing, though.

He opened the door to reveal Roderich, who was a dark shade of red. And the reason why became clear: Roderich was holding a chocolate cake in the shape of a heart.

"It was Elizabeta's idea," Roderich explained.

Miguel chuckled, before taking the cake from Roderich.

"Why don't you come in?" he asked.

**This is pretty much how my parents met and started dating. My mom was in a play with my dad's aunt, and my dad was forced to go. He had just returned from diensplig (required military service during Apartheid) for the weekend, and he was the one that had to drive everyone to another city. And my dad has this scary angry-looking face when he's **_**not**_** grouchy. My mom said she had the feeling that he didn't like her very much. Afterwards, my dad **_**almost**_** spilled orange soda on her. He called a few days later to ask her out on a date, and arrived with a heart-shaped chocolate cake, courtesy of my aunt. To make the parallel even **_**more**_** interesting, my mom's Portuguese, while my dad's ancestors are definitely Germanic (Dutch, but that was generations ago).**


	86. Belamania

**Thanks to ScandinavianTrash and teabrows for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Belamania: Summoned**

"Good work today, Vlad," Arthur said. "I'm heading off. Don't stay too late."

Vlad gave a small smile and nodded at his mentor. Arthur returned the smile before he left. Vlad sighed, placing the mop on the floor. As the apprentice, he was meant to clean up, but it was always an excuse.

He used the time when he was supposed to be cleaning to do some extra studying. He disagreed with Arthur's pace. Arthur thought it wise to keep him at a snail's pace, but Vlad knew that he was ready to take on more.

So far, Vlad had been able to summon a few smaller creatures – like fairies and goblins – but he felt ready to try something more challenging.

He was going to try to summon a demon.

He searched through Arthur's spell book, looking for the right one. When he found it, he took a deep breath to clear his mind. Then he grabbed a piece of chalk.

He looked to the book several times, making sure that the circle was drawn correctly. He knew the dangers with his actions, and he didn't want to make a mistake. A mistake could cost him his life.

He also made sure to add the part of the circle that dictated that the demon would be bound to him. That it was his servant. It was the best way to ensure his safety.

"Alright," Vlad muttered, sitting beside the circle.

He closed his eyes, took a few deep breaths to clear his mind once again, and started to chant. He didn't open his eyes for anything, needing to complete the chant. If the chant was stopped prematurely, he would either fail or he would be in grave danger. He didn't stop when he felt something tug at his consciousness. He didn't stop when he thought he heard something – voices screaming. He continued on, trying to keep as focused as possible.

When he spoke the last words he remained in that position for a while. He took a deep breath before opening his eyes.

Standing in the middle of the circle, arms crossed and scowling, was a woman with silvery hair and piercing blue eyes. Vlad's eyes widened and he blushed, before thinking that he had messed up the spell.

"A-are you a demon?" he asked.

The woman arched an eyebrow at the question.

"Are you an idiot?" she rebutted, making Vlad flinch. "Yes, I'm a demon. I take it that this is the first time you summon one."

"Y-yeah," he said, blush growing on his face. He then grinned widely. "But I managed. Didn't I?"

The woman rolled her eyes and sighed in annoyance.

"Yes," she said. "You are my master, and I your servant. What do you wish?"

Vlad jumped up happily, ignoring the other's tone. This was a great milestone for him, and he didn't care how he came across.

"This is great," he said. "Wait here a moment."

Vlad quickly went to a cabinet where he knew Arthur kept the bottles of alcohol. He searched for a bottle of wine, and smiled when he saw one. He then went to get the two goblets, all the while the demon was watching him with an intrigued or perhaps disturbed expression.

"Here," he said, giving her a goblet filled with wine.

She stared at him for a moment before taking the goblet.

"And what is this for?" she asked.

"The first demon I summoned…" Vlad said. "It's cause for celebration, don't you think?"

The demon rolled her eyes.

"How did you ever manage to pass your apprenticeship?" she asked.

Vlad scratched his cheek sheepishly.

"I'm actually still busy with it," he admitted.

The demon's eyes widened, before she looked around.

"Oh, I haven't introduced myself yet," Vlad said. "My name's Vlad. What's yours?"

She stared at him for a moment.

"Natalia," she said.

Vlad smiled, before he held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Natalia," he said. "I hope we'll be able to work well together."

She stared at the hand for a moment before taking it, a smirk on her face.

…

Vlad had been continuing with his apprenticeship, calling Natalia to him whenever he had cleaning to do. He had her clean while he studied, and he managed to make some progress with his studies. And Arthur had noticed it, and was pleased with how talented his apprentice was.

One night, however, just as Vlad had started the summoning ritual, Arthur returned.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?!" Arthur shouted.

Vlad jumped in shock, and he turned to stare at his mentor with wide eyes.

"M-master," Vlad stuttered. "W-what are y-you d-doing h-here?"

"More importantly," Arthur said, "what do you think _you're_ doing? You've been going behind my back, haven't you?"

"W-well…"

"And what exactly have you been summoning?"

"Um…"

Vlad's eyes widened when he felt something dark and menacing behind him. It felt different from the other times when he had summoned Natalia. This time it felt as though there was something ready to kill him.

Arthur must have felt it too, for his eyes were just as wide as Vlad's and he was looking behind Vlad. The apprentice swallowed nervously, before turning around to see what the damage was.

It was Natalia – a horrible, grotesque version of her, with blackish skin and red eyes, horns growing out of her head and wings on her back. But that was nothing compared to the sharp-looking claws and scorpion-like tail.

Vlad looked down, and he paled when he saw that he was standing on the circle, the chalk having been wiped away by his shoe. And the fact that he hadn't completed the chant…

"What have you done?" Arthur whispered.

Natalia grinned – cold and cruel – and before Vlad could even _attempt_ to reverse what he had done she lunged forward, grabbing a hold of him. There was a sound of thunder as Vlad screamed in pain, and in the next instant he was thrown to the side, grunting in pain.

He looked up with blurry eyes, seeing Natalia looking as she normally did, but there was a cold smirk on her face.

"And now," she said, "it's time to _repay_ you for enslaving me."

…

Arthur stared at the place where Vlad had disappeared with a look of horror on his face. His student had been kidnapped by the demon, and there was no telling what she would do to him.

No, actually, there _was_… But until _that_ happened, there was no telling what the demon would do to him.

"Bloody idiot," Arthur muttered, already searching through his books. He found a minor spell and quickly lit a candle while muttering the chant. This candle was now connected to Vlad, and as long as the flame burned, Arthur knew that his apprentice was still alive.

Now he would need to get his apprentice back.

At least he knew that the demon – and thus Vlad – was still in the mortal realm. He just needed to make sure that that didn't change.

…

Vlad swallowed nervously, staring at the ground below. It would seem that Natalia had brought him to an old tower, and the only exit was the window, but there was no way that Vlad could exit that without getting killed.

Although, if what he had read was anything to go by, he would get killed anyway.

He glanced towards Natalia, who was pacing thoughtfully, trying to think of what she would do to Vlad. Vlad shuddered, regretting his choice to study independently. He should have listened to Arthur. He wasn't ready for this.

Natalia looked up at him, a stormy look in her eyes, and Vlad shrank back a little.

"W-what are you going to do to me?" he asked.

Natalia came to a stop, before stalking closer to him. Vlad tried to inch away, but there was only so far he could go. He felt himself shrinking under Natalia's glare.

"I _should_ kill you," she said. "Rip you to shreds. Skin you alive. Feast on your organs."

Vlad started to tremble, staring at her wide-eyed. She sighed.

"However," she said, "the thought of doing that to you just doesn't sit well with me."

Vlad's trembling subsided a little, and he stared at her wide-eyed.

"You're not the first human to summon me," Natalia said. "Not the first to enslave me. But… unlike all the others, you actually treated me well. You didn't treat me as a mere slave."

Vlad swallowed and looked down.

"I-I'm s-sorry for enslaving you in the f-first place," he said. "I… I was so caught up in being a better summoner. But… If you told me that you hated it… I would have set you free."

She stared at him before smiling softly.

"You're not like any other human I've ever met before," she said. "And I like that about you."

**The prompt is: 'Imagine person A as a summoner in training. They study on their own behind their master's back and manage to summon a powerful demon - person B - to serve them. One day they make a mistake and B breaks free. B captures A and imprisons them in an abandoned tower far away as a revenge for being enslaved. However because A treated them good unlike any other summoner, B can't bring themselves to hurt A. They manage to make an agreement and start to live and work together, gradually becoming friends (or more).'**

**I wanted to have this being NorBela originally, but the way I wrote Lukas wasn't in character, but suited Romania more. Both NorBela and Belamania had been requested, so I just made the switch.**


	87. PortIre

**Thanks to ScandinavianTrash, Meheheh and Awww'edsohard for reviewing.**

**Here's a long one for you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**PortIre: Wolfblood**

"Hey, did you hear the howling last night?" Miguel asked.

Patrick looked up at his friend with a frown.

"Sorry," Patrick said. "You know I'm a deep sleeper."

"No kidding," Miguel said, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, last night was the full moon."

Patrick nodded. There was no way he would be able to forget such an important detail.

"Do you think the wolf has killed again?" Miguel asked.

"Let us hope not," Patrick said. "Could we talk about something else?"

Miguel shrugged.

"So, what are you going to do for the harvest festival?" Miguel asked.

"I'll stay at home," Patrick said.

"Huh? But why?"

"I don't like crowds. You know that."

"Aw… I was hoping that you'd come with me. It would be less lonely with you there."

Patrick blushed slightly, but he turned his face so that Miguel wouldn't know.

The two were on the hill overlooking their village, though none of them were looking in that direction. They were looking at the woods, with the mountains further in the distance. Both of them shared the common dream of escaping the village life and exploring the world, starting with the mountains. But they both knew that it was an impossible dream.

Miguel had to take care of his brother, Antonio, who had fallen ill right after their parents had died. Miguel didn't want to simply leave his brother to die, but there seemed as though there was no hope for Antonio's recovery.

And as for Patrick…

The fact that he wouldn't even tell Miguel was concerning enough. The only answer that he would give was that he didn't want to leave without him.

Miguel sighed, before standing up. Patrick looked at him with an inquisitive look.

"I should probably go back to Antonio now," Miguel said. "I'll come see you again if they found out if the wolf has killed anything."

Patrick nodded, before he watched Miguel return to the village. He sighed. Miguel knew that Patrick always wanted to hear if the wolf had killed something, but was too afraid to enquire himself.

Patrick threw one more longing look at the mountains before he trudged back to his own home.

He lived with his brothers on the outskirts of town, ever since their parents had died. Their parents were victims of the wolf.

Alistair was a hunter, and provided most of the siblings' food. William was a physician, and Arthur was a teacher at the village's school. It was only Patrick that didn't have an occupation, other than research.

When he returned home he found Alistair there, sharpening his knives. Alistair glanced up briefly before returning to the knife he was sharpening.

"The wolf didn't get any livestock," Alistair said. "Nor did he get one of the villagers."

"Oh," Patrick said. "That's good."

"They _did_ find the corpse of a bear," Alistair said. "Mauled to bits."

Patrick froze, before turning back to Alistair, who was watching him intently.

"How far are you?" Alistair asked.

"No progress," Patrick said. "But believe me, I'm looking."

"And how many full moons will pass before you find the answer?"

"I don't know!" Patrick snapped. "I don't know…"

Alistair shook his head.

"Why don't you just leave?" Alistair asked.

"I'm not going anywhere without Miguel," Patrick said. "He was there for me when _you_ weren't."

"And how much does he know about you?"

Patrick flinched.

"Why don't you take him with you?" Alistair asked.

"I can't!" Patrick shouted. "What would happen at the next full moon? When it's just the two of us? What if he comes looking for me?"

Alistair sighed.

"And that's how I know that you're still human," Alistair said. "You make it hard, don't you?"

Patrick swallowed nervously, before he took one of the tomes he hadn't gotten to yet. He took it to his room and closed the door behind him.

He would be there for quite a while.

…

Miguel knocked on the door to Patrick's house. He hadn't seen his friend for quite a while, and he was growing worried.

The door opened to reveal William, who frowned in worry.

"Miguel," William said. "Did something happen to Antonio?"

"N-no," Miguel said, and the physician sighed in relief. "I was looking for Patrick. I haven't seen him for a few days."

William gave a small smile.

"Patrick's been working on research," William explained. "He hardly ever goes out of his room. He wouldn't even eat if I didn't bring his food to him."

Miguel frowned.

"What exactly _is_ he researching?" Miguel asked.

"Trust me, you don't want to know," William said. "I could take you to him, if you want. Maybe _you_ can convince him to take a break."

Miguel smiled.

"I don't know," he said playfully. "Stubbornness seems to run in your family."

William rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going to argue with you…" he said. "I'm not that stubborn, am I?"

Miguel arched an eyebrow.

"Have you ever _seen_ yourself when you're telling a patient what they should and shouldn't do to recover?" Miguel asked.

William chuckled, before he allowed Miguel entrance.

Miguel was friendly with everyone in Patrick's family. However, it was Patrick that had a special place in his heart. He was not only Miguel's childhood friend, but a crutch when he needed it. At a time when Miguel could only see darkness in his life, Patrick provided him with light.

He wondered briefly at what point in time he had started to fall in love with the ginger-headed male.

Of course, he could not admit that love to anyone, least of all Patrick. It was a taboo. And besides, he wouldn't be able to handle it if Patrick found him a repulsive creature.

He waved at Alistair and Arthur, who were both in the main room. They waved in greeting, before resuming with their individual tasks.

Miguel knew the way well, and before he knew it he was standing outside Patrick's room.

He smiled when he saw Patrick asleep atop a pile of tomes. It was not the first time he had seen Patrick like this. And he wondered what Patrick had deemed so important as to fall asleep over it.

Curious, Miguel picked up an opened tome. His brows knit together when he saw what was on the page. It was something about a half-man, half-wolf hybrid. A lycanthrope, or a werewolf.

The tome described it as a disease, which could spread through a single bite. And there was no cure listed.

Miguel knew that the wolf had killed Patrick's parents. Perhaps he was researching a way to kill it, to get revenge on his parents' killer.

There was more. The creature revealed its true appearance during the night of the full moon. For the rest of the month, it resembled an ordinary human.

Miguel's eyes widened. The thought that it was an animal was bad enough, but… to think that it was a _human_ too?

Miguel quickly put the book back where and the way he found it, before turning to Patrick. He lightly started shaking the other's shoulders.

"Hey, Patty," Miguel said softly. "Wakey-wakey."

Patrick groaned, before he opened his eyes. Miguel thought that he had seen a brief flash of gold in the green depths, but it was probably just his imagination.

"Haven't you heard of letting sleeping dogs lie?" Patrick asked.

"When the dog is lying on top of books instead of a bed, then you don't let it lie," Miguel said.

Patrick looked around him and sighed.

"I guess I got a little carried away," Patrick said.

Miguel shook his head while laughing, helping his friend to stand. Patrick swayed slightly before he grabbed onto Miguel's shoulder.

"I think you need to eat something and then _properly_ go to bed," Miguel said.

Patrick sighed again.

"I think you might be right," Patrick said.

Miguel smiled as he went with his friend to the kitchen. He made sure that Patrick ate everything before going back to his room and into bed.

Miguel smiled as he watched Patrick sleep, before he left. He would probably need to go check on his brother as well.

…

"Bloody hell!"

William, Arthur and Alistair sighed, before William and Alistair turned to Arthur.

"Your turn," Alistair said.

Arthur nodded before he stood, making his way to Patrick's room.

He could hear quite a few profanities coming from his room and sighed. It was only a week away, and the tension around Patrick was very clear.

Arthur stepped into the room and immediately saw Patrick pulling his hair, a book open in front of him.

"That's enough," Arthur said sternly. "Honestly. I'm sure some of the children wouldn't throw as large a tantrum as you're now doing."

Patrick looked towards Arthur and dropped himself on his bed. Arthur sighed, approaching the bed.

"I know time's running out," Arthur said. "But you need to keep calm. You'll find it eventually."

Patrick looked at Arthur.

"That's not it," Patrick said. "I think I _did_ find something."

Arthur's eyebrows shot up.

"Then shouldn't it be cause for celebration?" Arthur asked, perplexed.

Patrick sighed, before he stood again. He walked over to one of the books and pointed at a passage.

"Read what it says," Patrick said.

Arthur frowned, before he read the passage.

"'On the night of the full moon, when the human has surrendered to the wolf, the wolf can be tamed by a person that truly trusts and loves the human calling them by name. The wolf shall surrender to the human'," Arthur read. "What exactly does it mean?"

"It means that someone that loves and trusts me would need to call me by my name while I'm transformed," Patrick said. "Now, we have quite a few problems with that."

"Such as?"

"Well, I don't have someone that loves and trusts me."

Arthur's expression softened.

"Don't be ridiculous," Arthur said. "Will, Al and I love you."

"But you don't trust me," Patrick said.

"As a human…"

"Therein lies the problem."

Arthur sighed.

"What about Miguel?" Arthur asked. "It _can_ be platonic, right?"

"Miguel doesn't know, remember?" Patrick said. "And besides, if he finds out, he would run away from me and want nothing more to do with me. And he might tell the rest of the villagers. I don't particularly fancy being hunted down."

Arthur groaned, massaging his temples.

"I'm starting to see your point," Arthur said. "But think about it. It's the closest you've ever gotten to a proper cure. I'm sure that if you persevere…"

"It's been thirteen years, Arthur," Patrick said. "I'm _not_ going to find something else. I… I should have left a long time ago. Or I should have let Alistair…"

"Stop thinking like that!" Arthur snapped. "You know that Alistair wouldn't do that. And none of us want to lose you."

Patrick looked towards his brother with teary eyes.

"The full moon is in one week, Arthur," Patrick said. "Do you have any idea how much it _hurts_ to have to transform like that? And how horrible it is that I have no idea what I'm doing. I… I don't want to kill anyone. Never again."

Arthur sighed, before he sat down next to Patrick, pulling his brother into a hug.

"We'll find a way," Arthur said. "I promise."

…

It was the day of the harvest festival. Miguel was smiling as he observed the festivities. It was around sunset, and the hunters were moving around.

The harvest festival was on the same day as the full moon. The night of the wolf. The hunters were around to make sure that the wolf didn't interfere with the festivities. No one wanted a death to occur.

Miguel saw Alistair and smiled, before he approached the redhead. Alistair looked happy to see him.

"Hey there," Alistair said. "You having fun?"

"Of course," Miguel said. "But… where's Patrick? I know that he said he didn't like crowds, but… I haven't seen him at all today."

Alistair's face fell.

"He's been feeling off today," Alistair said. "He's in bed."

Miguel immediately grew worried.

"Is he alright?" Miguel asked.

"Yeah," Alistair said. "Nothing to worry about. He probably just overdid it with all the late night studying."

"Still… I-I better go check on him."

"He'll be fine," Alistair said, and Miguel could detect a hint of a threat. "It's best you just leave him be."

Miguel nodded his head, suddenly feeling scared of the redhead. Alistair sighed.

"I better go back on patrol," Alistair said. "We don't want the wolf coming here, do we?"

"N-no," Miguel said. "We don't want that."

Miguel watched as Alistair left, biting his lip. He was worried about Patrick. And Alistair's behaviour made all sorts of warning bells ring.

Miguel would find out what's going on with his friend, regardless of what said friend's brother had to say.

…

Miguel was just about to knock when the door opened. His eyes widened when he saw Patrick, looking pale with dark circles around his eyes. Patrick also looked just as surprised as Miguel must have.

"Miguel?" Patrick said. "What are you doing here?"

"Alistair told me that you weren't feeling well," Miguel said. "I came to see if you're okay."

Patrick frowned, before he shook his head.

"You shouldn't have come here," Patrick said.

Miguel's eyes widened.

"W-why not?" he asked.

Patrick sighed, before he pushed past him. Miguel's eyes widened, before he followed after his friend.

"Where are you going?" Miguel asked.

"Go back," Patrick said. "I don't want you following me."

Miguel felt hurt at the statement, but he gritted his teeth and continued after his friend.

Miguel grew worried when he saw that they were in the woods. It had already turned dark. Then suddenly Patrick turned around, a furious and wild look on his face that Miguel had never seen before.

"I'm warning you, Miguel," Patrick said. "Go. Home."

Miguel's eyes hardened as he glared at his friend.

"No!" Miguel snapped. "Tell me what's going on and what we're doing here."

"I can't!" Patrick shouted. "Don't you understand? You _need_ to get away, right now, before the wolf comes!"

Miguel felt his heart stop. He had completely forgotten about the wolf.

"Then come back with me," Miguel said. "Patrick, please. Tell me what's going on."

Patrick shook his head, and Miguel could see that tears had started to stream down his face.

"I can't," Patrick said. "Please. You need to go back _now_, before…"

Patrick suddenly stopped, making a choking sound. He looked up at the sky and swallowed nervously.

"The moon…" he whispered, before he turned to Miguel. "Run! Now!"

"Why?" Miguel asked. "What's…?"

Patrick suddenly let out a cry of pain, before he curled in on himself. Miguel could hear several cracking sounds, but that was nothing compared to the sight of fur covering Patrick's body, or the fact that his body was getting larger.

"Pat…?" Miguel whispered.

Patrick suddenly turned to Miguel, and the latter widened his eyes when he saw the lupine features.

He remembered what he had read in one of Patrick's books. That the wolf was also a human.

_Patrick_ was the wolf.

Patrick growled, and Miguel took a tentative step back. He knew that he couldn't run. He could see that he was weaker than the wolf. And he could see that the wolf was hungry.

He backed up into a tree, and his eyes widened when the wolf was upon him. He could smell the rancid breath. It smelled like blood. He flinched when he heard the creature sniffing him, and Miguel whimpered.

"Please…" he whispered.

He could see a flash of green in the wolf's golden eyes, and to his great surprise the wolf turned away. Miguel watched it running away, going deeper into the woods.

Miguel remained like that for a moment before he started running in the opposite direction. His legs felt shaky and he found it difficult to move.

He stumbled when he heard the wolf howl, and he only ran faster.

He stopped when he saw the light of lanterns, and sighed in relief when he realised that he had returned to the village. He hoped that Patrick didn't follow him. Miguel shook his head, before running the rest of the way.

He saw a familiar mop of blond hair and paused, before running over to Arthur.

"Miguel?" Arthur asked, perplexed. "What's wrong? You look like you were running a long way."

"A-Arthur," Miguel said, panting in exertion. "I need to speak with you. It's about Patrick."

Arthur frowned, before leading the way back to their house. Once they were inside Arthur locked the door and turned to Miguel.

"What is it?" Arthur asked.

"P-Patrick," Miguel said. "H-he's the wolf."

Arthur's eyes widened.

"H-how do you know that?" he asked.

"Because I saw it!" Miguel snapped. "Why… why didn't he tell me?"

Arthur was silent for a moment.

"Have you told anyone else?" Arthur asked.

Miguel shook his head, and Arthur sighed in relief.

"I need to ask you to keep quiet about this," Arthur said.

"But why didn't he tell me?" Miguel whispered. "H-how did this happen?"

Arthur sighed.

"Lycanthropy is passed on by a bite," Arthur said. "There was another wolf around these parts, but my father killed it. But not before it bit Patrick. At the time, we didn't know what it meant. Until the next full moon. Patrick transformed for the first time, and…"

Miguel's eyes widened.

"He killed your parents," Miguel whispered.

Arthur nodded.

"Will, Al and I were hiding in my room," Arthur continued. "Alistair wanted to kill the wolf, but Will and I knew that it was our brother. We couldn't do that. And then… When morning came, we heard a horrified scream. Patrick had turned back to normal, and he had no memory of what happened. Imagine a ten-year-old waking up in the middle of a bloody carnage, with both his parents killed."

Miguel swallowed.

"I can imagine," Miguel said. "What happened after that?"

"We tried to find as much information as possible," Arthur said. "We managed to figure out that he transformed during the full moon, and that silver hurts him. After that we managed to get a few tomes. Since the last researcher happened to be the previous wolf, we got some of his books. Except for the night of the full moon, Patrick is still our brother. We didn't want him to be killed by the villagers."

Miguel averted his eyes.

"He was looking for a cure," Arthur said. "It would horrify him, every time he killed. He goes out into the woods during the full moon, but sometimes travellers would cross his path."

"I-I see," Miguel said. "And… he doesn't remember anything at all?"

"Not during those nights," Arthur said.

"Then… When he changes back… The last thing he would remember would be telling me to head back."

Arthur's eyes widened.

"Miguel… How close were you to him?" Arthur asked.

"Close enough to smell his breath," Miguel said.

"He… he didn't bite you, did he?"

"No. He just sniffed me, and then he ran away."

Arthur sighed.

"Did he ever find a solution?" Miguel asked.

"There _is_ one," Arthur said. "But… it's impossible."

"Tell me."

"Someone that truly loves and trusts him should call him by his name."

Miguel's eyes widened.

"Then… why haven't _you_ tried it?" Miguel asked. "I mean, you love your brother, don't you?"

"We love him, yes," Arthur said. "We just don't trust him."

Miguel bit his lip before he stood. Arthur stared after him.

"Where are you going?" Arthur asked.

"I'll find him," Miguel said. "He had every chance to attack me, but he didn't. I trust him. And… I love him."

Miguel had seen Arthur lock the door and knew where they kept the key, so he easily unlocked the door and left.

"Wait!" Arthur called out, running after him. "Miguel, you don't know what you're doing!"

Miguel didn't look back. He started running into the woods. He needed to find Patrick. He needed to save his friend.

…

Alistair was speaking with William. It was the latter that saw Arthur running closer.

"Hey there," William said. "What's wrong?"

"Miguel knows about Patrick," Arthur said. "He's gone after him."

"What?" Alistair exclaimed. "That idiot. Is he trying to get himself killed?"

"We need to go after them."

The other two nodded their heads, and they started to run into the woods.

…

Miguel had stopped running a while back and was now walking. He didn't know where to find Patrick, and he hoped that the wolf would howl to betray his location.

He only hoped it worked.

To his relief, the wolf _did_ howl, but the relief was short-lived. The wolf was _too _close. Almost…

Miguel jumped in shock when he heard a crash from right next to him, and in the next instant he was pinned to the ground. His eyes widened when he saw the face of the wolf, his teeth bared.

"Patrick," Miguel said.

The wolf blinked, before it growled. But it had faltered, and that small action had strengthened Miguel's resolve.

"Patrick," Miguel said again. "I know you won't hurt me. Please, Patrick."

The wolf shook his head, and it stepped back. Miguel sat up as he saw the wolf shrinking, and the fur slowly disappeared. Miguel watched as the wolf transformed into his friend.

Patrick collapsed onto the ground, and Miguel ran towards him.

"Patrick?" he asked, moving the other so that he was resting on his lap. "Are you alright?"

Patrick groaned, before he opened his eyes.

"Miguel?" Patrick asked. "What are you doing here? How…?"

Miguel chuckled in relief, before he hugged his friend close.

"I'm so relieved," Miguel whispered. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Patrick gasped.

"D-did you…?" he asked.

"I know everything," Miguel said. "How you're the wolf. How you came out here to make sure that you didn't kill anyone. You were trying to get me away from you, didn't you?"

Patrick nodded.

"I don't understand," Patrick said. "It's still night. Why aren't I…?"

"Arthur told me how to turn you back," Miguel explained. "I just needed to call your name."

"But… you have to trust and… love me."

"You had every chance to kill me earlier, so I trusted that you wouldn't kill me this time. And… I _do_ love you. As… as more than a friend. I'm sorry if you find it repulsive and…"

Patrick placed his hand on Miguel's cheek, and Miguel turned to face him. Patrick had a smile on his face.

"You know," Patrick said, "I had thought of leaving for years. The only thing that stopped me was the fact that I didn't want to leave without you."

Patrick placed his hand on the back of Miguel's head, and pulled the latter closer for a kiss.

…

"Come on," Alistair said. "Let's hope we're not too late."

Alistair brushed a bush away and paused, his eyes wide.

"Oh…kay," he said. "I… didn't expect _that_."

The other two frowned in confusion, before they stepped closer. Their eyes widened as well.

Miguel and Patrick were embracing each other, their lips locked together.

"Should we stop them?" William asked.

"I think we should turn back and pretend this never happened," Alistair said.

"Agreed," Arthur said. "Do you think they're aware of the fact that Patrick is naked?"

**The prompt was: 'There's an old English myth that if someone who truly loved and trusted a werewolf called it by name, that werewolf would turn back into a human.'**


	88. IceLux

**Thanks to ScandinavianTrash and an anon for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**IceLux: Helping Each Other Out**

Emil was in the library, hunched over a book. Exams were coming up, and there was _one_ subject he was having trouble with, and which he absolutely _needed_ to pass.

He was startled when the book was yanked away, and he was about to yell at the one responsible, only to shrink back when he saw Henri van Riet, a Slytherin student in his year.

Henri smirked, examining the book.

"Having trouble with Potions?" Henri taunted. "Never thought I'd see the day when a Ravenclaw _failed_ a subject."

"I haven't failed it!" Emil exclaimed.

"Yet," Henri said. "And you should really be more quiet in the library."

Emil blushed, and glared at the other.

"What do you want?" Emil demanded at last.

"You suck at Potions," Henri said.

"Oh, shut up."

"Let me finish. You suck at Potions, where I excel. But, you're very good at Transfiguration…"

Emil arched an eyebrow, suddenly intrigued.

"Here's the deal," Henri said. "You help me with my Transfiguration, and I help you with your Potions."

"And what if I don't?" Emil asked.

Henri shrugged.

"Have fun explaining why you're the only Ravenclaw to ever fail a subject," Henri said. "Your brother was in Ravenclaw too, right? How _disappointed_ do you think he will be?"

Emil gritted his teeth. This was both a proposition and blackmail. Something that only a Slytherin could come up with.

"Fine," Emil said. "I'll… help you. But then you have to help me in return."

Henri smirked.

"Great," he said. "Meet me after dinner in the Room of Requirement."

Emil glared as Henri put the book down on the opposite side of the table before retreating. He was actually not surprised that the Slytherin knew about the Room of Requirement.

Wait… what shape would the room take?

…

Emil looked around. He was somewhat surprised and relieved to see that the room had assumed Snape's classroom. Of course, it helped that Snape himself wasn't there.

Henri was working at a cauldron, and he looked up when Emil entered.

"What exactly will we be doing?" Emil asked, placing his bag nearby.

"We'll focus on preparation first," Henri said. "I'm going to see if you know how to prepare your cauldron right, and then we'll focus on ingredients."

Emil frowned.

"That's first year stuff," he said.

"Well, sometimes you need to go back in order to advance," Henri sighed. "I thought a Ravenclaw would know about it."

Emil blushed.

"Shut up," he said.

…

For the next month, the two had been helping each other out in secret. Neither of them wanted to let anyone else know of the deal they had struck. Or the growing friendship.

The two tended to insult each other when they were in public, but when they were in the Room of Requirement they were a lot more civil, and a lot friendlier.

Emil had learned that Henri wasn't as pompous as he pretended to be. He was mostly like that because of his Housemates. And Henri had learned that beneath Emil's icy exterior burned a flame.

The two thought nothing of their growing friendship, at least until they had done the Draconifors spell, which Henri in particular found difficult.

"You did it," Emil said, staring at the small dragon.

"I did," Henri said, relieved laughter bubbling from his lips.

Emil smiled as well, at least until Henri suddenly engulfed him in a hug. His face burned as his mind realised what was happening with his body.

"W-what are you doing?" Emil asked.

Henri suddenly pushed him away, his face red. He looked towards the dragon he had created and coughed nervously.

"We never speak of this again," Henri said.

"Agreed," Emil said.

But that didn't mean that they couldn't _think_ of it again. Which they did. Every night.

…

Everyone was on the Hogwarts Express, on their way home. Emil was with his Ravenclaw friends, and Henri with his Slytherin friends.

It was by pure coincidence that the two had gone to stretch their legs. Or at least, that's what they claimed. The hallway was empty when they found each other.

"Steilson," Henri said by way of greeting.

"Van Riet," Emil said.

They didn't say anything else, but passed each other. Emil felt Henri sneak something into his pocket and quickly pulled it out.

It was a folded piece of parchment, and Emil realised that it was a note. And when he opened the note…

"Bastard," Emil whispered, his face growing red.

**I was asked for an IceLux in a Hogwarts AU. I could have expanded upon it, but this chapter was written after I had completed the 11-page PortIre chapter, so I had little to no desire to have another long chapter.**

**And I'll leave whatever was written in the note to your imagination.**


	89. NorBela

**Thanks to ScandinavianTrash, RandomShtScinceWhenever and Chireain for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**NorBela: Difficult Arrangement**

Lukas sighed, heading into the class. Another schoolyear was starting.

He waited for the teacher to assign the seats, and he was pleased to note that he was sitting next to his girlfriend, Natalia. She smirked upon noticing the arrangement as well. It was fortunate that their relationship wasn't common knowledge, or they wouldn't have been in this situation.

But once class started, they realised that they had a little problem.

Lukas was right-handed, while Natalia was left-handed. And Natalia was sitting on Lukas's right. More than once, the two of them had gotten frustrated at each other for bumping their arms as they wrote.

The next day when Lukas entered the classroom, he noticed that Natalia was sitting on the other side. He sat down, looking at her questioningly. When the teacher came in, she froze upon realising that the two had switched seats.

"Bondevik, Arlovskaya, what is the meaning of this?" the teacher demanded.

"I'm left-handed, he's right-handed," Natalia said plainly. "We were just inconveniencing each other."

The teacher narrowed her eyes, but accepted the explanation. Lukas sighed, before glancing towards Natalia.

"You're amazing, you know that?" he asked.

"Save it for when we're alone," she said, though he could see a faint blush on her cheeks.

Somewhere in the middle of class, Lukas found himself holding Natalia's hand under the desk while the two of them continued with their work, and they were glad that they sat at the back of the classroom.

**The prompt was: '****Person A is right handed and Person B is left handed. They sit next to each other in class and their arms bump against the other's while taking notes.'**

**This prompt actually reminded me of when I was in primary school. In fourth grade, we weren't in the hall with the grades 5-7, and instead a classroom where we sat next to each other (the others sat as grade 5, 6, 7 in order to discourage cheating). We were arranged alphabetically, and the girl directly above me on the class register was left-handed while I'm right-handed. The teacher had just finished the arrangements when she saw the two of us sitting next to each other, and immediately told us to switch places. We eventually figured out why, and the two of us had a mutual agreement that she would always sit on the left side while I would sit on the right. The agreement lasted into high school.**

**Also, interesting fact. The South African schoolyear is from January to December (or rather, mid-January to late November/early December). So when I read the Harry Potter Books for the first time, I couldn't understand why their school was starting in September.**


	90. ChuLith

**Thanks to SweetHoneyBee, fishstick1999 and ScandinavianTrash for reviewing.**

**And for those who want to know, our school starts mid-January, and then we have two weeks off in March/April, three in June/July, one in September/October, and then classes end at end-November or the beginning of December. It also depends on the province. When we were visiting friends a few years ago, the daughter still had school while my sister and I were on holiday. They lived in the Western Cape while we're in Gauteng.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**ChuLith: First Kiss**

To say that Toris was nervous would be an understatement. He had a stomach ache, and he kept running scenarios in his head over and over. He wanted everything to be perfect. But what if it wasn't?

He and Yao had been dating for over a month now, and yet they still hadn't had their first kiss. Toris intended to change that. He was very serious about Yao, and wanted the other to know that.

He had planned their date, and everything would go well. Yao would be speechless, and hopefully he would be happy. Nothing could go wrong.

…

_Everything_ had gone wrong.

First, Toris's car had broken down, making him almost late for their movie date. And what's worse, it had started raining. Actually, 'raining' would be putting it mildly. It was _storming_. Yao had forgiven him for the tardiness, and the two had gone in to watch the movie.

But half an hour later the power went out due to the storm, and everyone had to leave the theatre, thankfully with refunds. And because Toris's car had broken down, they had to rely on Yao's car. They also couldn't get any food, since the restaurants were all closing.

Toris tried to salvage the night by suggesting that they could spend the rest of their date cuddling at his apartment (since Yao had siblings that wouldn't give them privacy), but then Kiku, one of said siblings, called to demand that Yao return home as soon as possible, since he didn't like the idea of the other being out in this storm.

Yao had offered Toris a ride home, and the Lithuanian accepted it disappointedly. When they arrived at his apartment building he sighed, hands already on the door handle.

"Thanks for the ride, Yao," Toris said. "I'm sorry this turned out to be a disaster."

"Don't worry about it," Yao said. "It couldn't be helped. And it was still fun spending time with you."

Toris's mouth twitched, and just when he was about to open the door, Yao placed his hand on the Lithuanian's cheek and guided him to look at him. And Toris's eyes widened when he felt soft lips on his own.

It was a chaste kiss, and ended sooner than Toris would have liked, but it was still perfect.

"You worry too much," Yao said. "I'll call you when I get home."

Toris smiled and nodded, opening the door. Perhaps this night _wasn't_ such a disaster after all.

**I had a request for China and Lithuania having their first kiss. And having Toris intending to plan it with everything going wrong, and then Yao doing it spontaneously seemed to fit their personalities, so I went with that.**

**Also, I've posted the prologue for my new story, Enough. Go check it out.**


	91. HongBela

**Thanks to fishstick1999 and ScandinavianTrash for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**HongBela: Music Mix**

"I told you, I'm not interested."

Leon sighed. He had been trying _very_ hard to get the Belarusian to go on a date with him, but she refused to yield. She insisted that she didn't trust him. That she knew that he wasn't reliable. That he was a delinquent.

But she _refused_ to give him a chance to allow the two of them to get to know each other. To prove her wrong.

Natalia stormed off, and Leon was once again left in the dust.

…

Later, he was lying on his bed, listening to some music. He wished that there was a way to convince her that she was wrong about him. But _how_?

One of his favourite songs came on, and the corner of his lips instinctively quirked into a brief smile. This was a song that he could relate to. One that described him perfectly.

And just like that, a lightbulb went off inside. He wondered… Would it work?

Leon jumped up off the bed and rushed towards his laptop. After starting it up, he immediately went to his music player, going through the library and selecting his favourite songs, creating a playlist as he went. When that was finished, he ran to one of his brothers' room. He managed to retrieve a blank CD, and when he returned to his own room he burned the playlist to the disk.

Perhaps _this_ would convince her.

…

Natalia huffed when she saw the Cantonese yet again. She already had her scowl in place as he approached her.

"How long are you going to continue this?" she demanded.

"This would be the last time," he said, before he held something out to her. "Here. You said that you wouldn't go on a date with me because you don't know me. Well… This CD has all my favourite songs. Listen to it if you want to get to know me."

She eyed the CD, seeing that it was in a sleeve. Obviously it was something that he had created himself. She hesitated for a moment before she took it.

He smiled in relief, before he walked away. She eyed him suspiciously, before turning her gaze to the CD. She didn't trust it at all.

…

A few hours later at home, Natalia was once again eyeing the CD with suspicion. What would she hear? And did he _really_ think that she would change her mind based on a few songs?

Sighing, she put it in her CD-player and pressed 'play'. She would listen to one or two songs to get a general idea.

But when the first song played, her eyes widened in astonishment. This song… She didn't think _anyone_ else listened to this. And the next one was also surprising, and the next, and the next…

At one point her sister walked past, stopping when she saw that Natalia was staring at the CD-player in astonishment.

"What's wrong?" Katyusha asked.

"N-nothing," Natalia said.

Katyusha shrugged, before leaving the room. Natalia was completely surprised. A lot of it was music that she herself listened to, but others were music that she had never expected from _anyone_. And this was a playlist of his favourite music?

Huh. Perhaps she _should_ give him a chance.

**They say that you can tell a lot about a person based on the music they listen to. Again, this is an example from my parents. When they started dating, my dad was busy with military service, and he only had the weekends off. So he gave my mom a cassette with some of his music so that she could get to know him better. While she was listening to it my grandma passed the room and commented that it was a lot like the music my mom listened to.**

**My sister's CD would have a variety of classical music, Linkin Park and Parlotones. Mine would be a little more complicated. It would be a variety of Blackmore's Night, Faun, Deolinda, Nox Arcana, Xandria, Leave's Eyes, Evanescence, Within Temptation, Omnia, Vocaloid, ABBA, Boney M, soundtracks from Mozart l'Opera Rock, Cats and Phantom of the Opera, any cover of Sound of Silence, This is Halloween and Scarborough Fair, dubstep, and a bunch of Disney song covers, especially Jonathan Young and Caleb Hyles, and of course the Multilanguage.**


	92. FraSpanada

**Thanks to teabrows and ScandinavianTrash for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**FraSpanada: The Best Starter**

"I'm telling you, it's Squirtle."

"Non, you are mistaken. Charmander is clearly the best."

Matthew sighed, watching his boyfriends argue about which Gen 1 starter was better: Charmander or Squirtle. And as usual, no one chose to defend Bulbasaur.

"Squirtle is a water type," Antonio said. "It has a clear advantage over Charmander. And it's a turtle!"

"Ah, but it retains its one type," Francis said. "Whereas Charmander gains the flying type once it becomes a Charizard. And it looks like a dragon, and thankfully it becomes a dragon type with mega evolution."

"But if you challenge Brock, you're at a serious disadvantage. But Squirtle _isn't_."

"But you don't battle with only one, non? And have you seen shiny Charizard?"

"Okay, I'll agree that the shiny looks cool. But Blastoise has _cannons_ on his back."

"Um, I prefer Bulbasaur," Matthew said meekly.

The other two stopped their argument and turned to Matthew, looks of confusion on their faces.

"Bulbasaur?" Antonio asked.

"What makes you say that, Mathieu?" Francis asked.

"Well, it starts out as a dual-type," Matthew explained. "It doesn't have to wait for evolution to give it its second type. And it's not just the first gym where it has the advantage. It can beat Brock, Misty _and_ Giovanni. And when you're going up against Lt. Surge, it has resistance against electric types. Not to mention status-inflicting moves it can learn, which means that Bulbasaur can cause a lot of problems for its opponents."

The other two were silent for a moment as they pondered it over.

"Fair enough," Francis said. "So, shall we move on to Gen 2?"

Antonio nodded eagerly, while Matthew sighed.

**The prompt was: '****Imagine Person A and Person B arguing about which Pokemon is better; Charmander or Squirtle, and get really passionate about the argument. Bonus: Person C chooses Bulbasaur and exposes why it is the best Pokemon in the new remakes.' Yeah, I forgot about the remakes part, but it's still applicable to their generation.**

**I had this OT3 request, and since France is a member of the otaku trio, I decided to go for it. French and Spanish are also two of the languages available for Pokémon, so I decided to go for it. Plus, I recently started playing Pokémon Moon, so I was in the mood.**

**Personally, I always choose the fire types, with the exception of Gen 5. It's just my preference.**

**And feel free to request more pairings or OT3s.**


	93. FinCuba

**Thanks to ScandinavianTrash for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**FinCuba: Saunas**

Meeting Tino was the only advantage Carlos could think of when he moved to Finland. He wasn't very impressed when he had been transferred to the cold Nordic country, but the Finn made things easier for him. He was a lot friendlier than most of the other people.

So when Tino invited him to go to a sauna with him, he eagerly accepted the invitation. He had heard that it was a big part of Finnish culture, so he went along.

But in the locker room, he received a nasty surprise.

"W-what do you m-mean you're only a-allowed a t-towel?" Carlos sputtered.

Tino cocked his head to the side, securing the towel he was wrapping around his waist.

"That's the rules," Tino said.

"Y-you could h-have warned me s-sooner," Carlos sputtered.

"Oh, there's nothing to worry about," Tino said. "Come on. Strip."

Carlos blushed, before he did as told. He was glad that Tino averted his eyes to give him a little privacy, until he had a towel wrapped around his own waist.

"Good," Tino said. "Let's go."

The inside of the sauna was even worse. Carlos became hyper aware of the fact that the two of them only had towels to cover their vital regions. And in spite of his tiny frame, Tino was quite well-built. And the sweat covering him didn't help matters.

Carlos started to think more about it, and realised that he must have developed feelings for his friend.

Of course, it could always be the steam messing with his head.

**The prompt was: '****A and B grew up in different communities, but now live in the same town and are close. A asks if B would like to go to a public bath/sauna with them. B accepts, completely unaware that you aren't allowed to wear more than a towel. How flustered is B when they find out the truth?' Who better for a sauna prompt than Finland?**

**I don't think I'd be able to survive in a sauna. I'm someone who gets really hot, really fast. A schlepp if you're living in South Africa. Especially if there's a heatwave. On the plus side, winters are spent with short-sleeved shirts. I managed to impress a **_**Russian**_** with my tolerance for the cold. It's because my body heat doesn't escape, which in the summer leads to overheating. But the winters are only cold compared to the summers. We don't even get snow, except for the mountains, and that's only sometimes. I've experienced snow **_**once**_**, and that only lasted for a single day.**


	94. Belamano

**Thanks to ScandinavianTrash and fishstick1999 for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Belamano: Jealousy**

Lovino grumbled to himself as he walked down the street. He didn't want to believe it. He _couldn't_ believe it. But there had been too many people who said so.

His brothers had mentioned seeing Natalia, his girlfriend, with a guy after work. Antonio had also seen her, and had said that they looked to be _too_ friendly. And Natalia wasn't one of the friendliest people in the world, something she had in common with Lovino. And even some of his colleagues had claimed to have seen them together. _Multiple_ times, in fact.

Lovino didn't want to believe it. Which was why he went to see it for himself.

He arrived at Natalia's workplace, and he waited for a while. Eventually he caught sight of her, and he quietly followed after her. He hoped that she didn't run into anyone. That it was just a coincidence, or the others' imagination.

But soon enough, he saw a tall blond man approaching her with an easy smile. Lovino held onto the hope that she would flat out turn him down, only to watch her place a kiss on either of his cheeks. He felt horrified when he saw her easy posture as she spoke to him. Until now, Lovino was the only one who she spoke to so easily.

He examined the blond. He had piercing blue eyes and was quite intimidating. He was as tall as Natalia's brother, and thinking about how she had a crush on him when they were younger, Lovino began to suspect that she hadn't gotten over it. That she was still subconsciously trying to get together with her brother.

This wasn't the first time Lovino had been insecure about his height when it came to Natalia. He knew that she liked tall men, and he was _still_ wondering why she picked him. But now he knew that she had returned to her old preference, and he felt like a toy to her.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore, and he emerged from his hiding spot, walking up to his girlfriend.

"Natalia!" he called out.

Natalia whipped around, her eyes cold and hard. Lovino flinched when he saw them. Once she realised that it was Lovino that called her, her expression softened.

"Lovino," she greeted. "This is a surprise."

Lovino ignored her, turning his attention to the tall stranger.

"Who's this?" he asked.

Natalia smirked.

"This is my brother-in-law, Ludwig," Natalia said. "He's married to Katyusha."

Lovino turned to her in surprise, and Ludwig cleared his throat, holding out his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Ludwig said.

Lovino hesitated for a moment, before accepting the German's hand.

"I think that's enough for today," Natalia said. "Same time tomorrow?"

"Ja," Ludwig said. "Thank you again for helping me with this, Natalia."

"No problem," she said.

Ludwig nodded towards Lovino before he left. Natalia then turned to the Italian with a smirk.

"Ludwig's hopeless," Natalia explained. "They've been married for almost a year, but he has no idea what to do for their anniversary. So he's been asking me to help him."

Lovino blushed at the misunderstanding, and Natalia chuckled.

"Were you jealous?" she asked.

"S-si," he admitted. "Seeing you with him… He's tall and scary, and he kind of reminds me of your brother, and…"

Lovino was silenced by Natalia placing her finger on his lips.

"You have nothing to worry about," she said. "I love _you_."

Lovino smiled, before he frowned.

"Aren't you mad that I got jealous?" he asked.

"Not at all," she said. "I'm quite flattered, actually. And if our positions were reversed, I'd do the exact same thing. Except… You wouldn't hear about it."

Lovino was a little confused by her words, but was distracted by her linking their arms together. He couldn't help but think that she had a bit of a tight grip.

"While you're here, why don't we go for ice-cream?" she asked, leading the way.

**The prompt was: 'Person A, who is easily prone to jealousy, heard rumors and eventually caught (via stalking) Person B, his girlfriend, is hanging out with someone else the opposite gender of Person B, causing Person A to feel inferior to that guy who is extremely taller than him and looks very intimidating. Person A begins to feel betrayed by person B, and wonders if A is not good enough for B. When Person A approaches Person B and asks who that guy that B is hanging out with is, causing B to honestly explain that the guy is actually B's brother-in-law and is married to one of B's siblings, who intentionally bumps into B at the sidewalk while on the way home from work and B introduces A to the brother-in-law. After the guy left A and B, A feels embarassed for jumping into conclusions and explains about how he felt about B hanging out with a man that is not A or A's friends.'**

**And I had to slip in the fact that Belarus is a yandere. She really **_**is**_** flattered that Romano is jealous.**

**I actually have a Gerkraine on my list of requests, and as I was writing I realised that it fit the prompt. Doesn't mean that I won't write Gerkraine sometime.**

**And feel free to make more requests.**


	95. MonaLiechLux

**Thanks to ScandinavianTrash and fishstick1999 for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**MonaLiechLux: Puppy Dog Eyes**

Lili was walking through the mall with her girlfriend and boyfriend, looking at shops and marvelling at the displays.

"I'm in the mood for some crepes," Camille said. "What about the two of you?"

"Sounds good," Henri said, looking at Lili. "What about you?"

"Sure," Lili said.

The three started to make their way to a café, but Lili froze when they passed a toy store. There was a large teddy bear on display which had absolutely caught her attention. The other two noticed that she wasn't with them anymore and backpedalled.

"What is it?" Camille asked.

Lili pointed to the display, turning to the other girl with a pleading look.

"I want it," she said innocently, pouting her lip a little.

"Don't look at me," Camille snapped.

Lili turned her attention to Henri, and he instinctively stepped back, eyes widening.

A few minutes later Lili was walking with the teddy bear in her arms, smile on her face. From in front, she could _just_ hear Camille muttering 'sucker' to Henri, who was rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

**The prompt was: 'Imagine person A being a master of puppy dog eyes, person B being the only one who can stand against them, and person C falling for them every time.' I can **_**definitely **_**see Liechtenstein having the puppy dog eyes among the three.**

**My sister is also fond of the puppy dog eyes, which she likes to use on a lot of people. I'm one of the few people who can resist her, mainly because I would **_**also**_** sometimes employ that tactic. So when dealing with me, my sister mostly relies on bargaining and bribery. One time, it was that she would watch any anime of my choice with me. She's not too fond of anime, and I'm constantly looking for someone to watch with, so I took that opportunity.**


	96. Japanada

**Thanks to Mondmaedchen and ScandinavianTrash for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Japanada: Bookish**

Kiku watched the young man approach, a new book in hand. Every week, the Canadian would come to the library that Kiku worked at to check out a new book. Kiku had never met someone who read this many books. It made his work somewhat worthwhile.

"Hello again, Matthew-san," Kiku said.

"M-morning, Kiku," Matthew returned the greeting. "H-how are things going?"

"They're the same as usual."

"G-good. I-I mean, it's g-good that things a-aren't worse, eh?"

"Indeed."

Matthew looked as though he wanted to say something, and Kiku waited patiently.

"A-are there a-any b-books that you recommend?" Matthew asked. "S-something y-you personally e-enjoy?"

Kiku gave a small smile. Every now and again, it was obvious that Matthew was trying to flirt. However, he apparently wasn't very good at it. Still, this was one of his better efforts.

He actually found it pretty cute.

"As a matter of fact, there _is_ one," Kiku said.

He told Matthew the title and author of the book, asking the Canadian if he'd ever heard of it. Matthew denied any knowledge of it, but he certainly looked intrigued.

"As it so happens, we have a copy of that book," Kiku said. "Though, unfortunately, it's checked out at the moment, but it _should_ be returned later this week. Provided the one that checked it out is as loyal as you."

Matthew blushed slightly, and he nodded his head.

"Do you think you could keep it on hold for me?" Matthew asked.

Kiku nodded, before he started tapping away on his computer. When it was done, he nodded to Matthew, handing over the book that he had intended to check out.

"Enjoy," Kiku said.

Matthew blushed again, nodding his head. He hugged the book to his chest, saying a quick 'goodbye' to Kiku before leaving.

Kiku chuckled lightly. The Canadian really _was_ cute.

…

Matthew returned a week later, returning the old book and immediately going to Kiku's counter, hoping to get the book that Kiku said he liked. He was curious, and liked to read a lot of different books, but reading something that _Kiku_ liked… Perhaps he could get to know the other a little more.

Heaven knew his attempts at flirting were pathetic. He's surprised that Kiku hadn't chased him off by now.

Kiku smiled as soon as Matthew walked up, ducking down behind the counter and placing the book on it.

"You're quite lucky, Matthew-san," Kiku said.

"Y-yeah," Matthew said.

Matthew wanted to say more, but he didn't want to have another disaster. At least not so soon. So with only the normal pleasantries, he checked out the book and left, kicking himself for not asking the other out for coffee. Again.

He hoped that Kiku didn't start thinking of him as some creepy stalker. That would just be the worst thing ever.

…

When Matthew returned home, he made a cup of tea before curling up with the book on his bed. But as he opened the book something colourful on the inside cover caught his attention. It was a sticky note, with Kiku's name and… a phone number?

Matthew's eyes widened. Did Kiku leave this here? For _him_?

The Canadian smiled. Perhaps he had hope after all.

**The prompt is: 'Person A works at a library. Person B is the quiet, bookish type, but they have a definite crush on A. Occasionally, they will attempt to flirt with A, to disastrous results, but at one point A leaves a sticky note on the inside cover of a book that B put on hold with their (A's) phone number on it. What happens next is up to you.'**

**Okay, the characters with fewer than five pairing requests are: Thailand, Hong Kong, Sweden, Australia, Seychelles, Korea, India, Netherlands, Estonia, Turkey, Cuba, China, Greece, Latvia, England, Portugal, Lithuania, Luxembourg. And the following don't have any requests at all: Belgium, Bulgaria, Cameroon, Cyprus, Czech, Egypt, Hutt River, Seborga, Molossia, Macau, New Zealand, Slovakia, Taiwan. These are only official characters, and characters like Mexico, Israel and the UK siblings are excluded, even though they have requests (but feel free to make requests nonetheless with them). I've also excluded the younger characters because I'm a little uncomfortable with the age gaps. Point is, these are the characters that haven't been getting attention, and I would like to work with your requests. So, any pairing involving these, even if they're with those that I didn't mention here, would be nice. The reason why I keep asking is because it's sometimes difficult to think of a good story or find a suitable prompt, and the more options I have, the easier it becomes.**


	97. RusEng

**Thanks to Chizu5645, Elizaveta Hedervary – Hungary, Arya Scarlett 14, Mai Sweet Devil, ScandinavianTrash, Mondmaedchen and five anons for reviewing. Thanks for all the requests as well. And now we've got 300 reviews. Thanks guys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**RusEng: Birthday Breakfast**

Arthur silenced the alarm before it could wake Ivan. He sighed in relief, before glancing towards his sleeping boyfriend. As carefully as he could, he climbed out of bed, before heading towards the kitchen.

It was Ivan's birthday, and Arthur was hoping to surprise him with breakfast in bed. Arthur clapped his hands together in determination, before he went to turn the stove on.

…

Ivan awoke to the smell of smoke. Alarmed, he jumped out of bed, heading towards the kitchen, and sure enough, he could see that there was a small fire burning on the stove.

Arthur, meanwhile, looked panicked, trying to put out the fire but without success. Ivan sighed, grabbing the fire extinguisher he kept in one of the cabinets and killing the fire. Once that was done, he turned to Arthur, who looked a little put-off.

"What were you trying to do?" Ivan asked.

"I just wanted to bring you breakfast in bed," Arthur said sadly. "I wanted to surprise you for your birthday."

Ivan sighed, before he pulled the smaller male into a hug.

"I would have been fine with just cereal," Ivan said. "You know what happens when you try to cook. But it's one of the things that make you adorable."

Arthur sniffled, cuddling closer to Ivan, and the Russian smiled.

"Why don't I clean up while you make some tea?" Ivan suggested.

Arthur chuckled, before he looked up.

"Alright," Arthur said. "Happy birthday, Ivan."

**The prompt is: 'Imagine it's Person B's birthday so Person A wakes up extra early to bring them breakfast in bed. Turns out, Person A has a special skill for burning and ruining any meal they try to create. Cue Person A running in to their room yelling, "FIRE" while Person B runs to action and assures Person A that they would rather have cereal anyway.'**

**I have been hanging onto this prompt for over a year, just **_**waiting **_**for an England pairing to use it on.**


	98. HuttMol

**Thanks to ScandinavianTrash and Mondmaedchen for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**HuttMol: Allergies**

Jack and Jason were strolling through the park, hands intertwined. Springtime was definitely in the air, and they were enjoying the sights, sounds and smells.

Jack jumped slightly when Jason started to sneeze, quite violently. And it didn't end with one. He had reflexively released his boyfriend's hand, waiting for the sneezing fit to cease.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked in concern.

"Yeah," Jason said. "Don't worry about it."

But a few minutes later Jason suffered another sneezing fit, and again a few minutes after that.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jack asked. "Should we go get some allergy medication?"

"I _don't_ have allergies," Jason said. "I-it's just a sneezy day, that's all."

Jack stared at him disbelievingly, before he shrugged, seemingly letting it drop.

"Why don't we go into town and get some ice-cream?" Jack asked.

"Now you're talking," Jason said.

The two made their way to town, and the ice-cream parlour was in sight. However, Jack suddenly stopped.

"I just need to stop here for a moment," Jack said. "Come with me?"

Jason frowned, noticing that they were in front of a pharmacy. Jack didn't wait, pulling the American in behind him. Jack made his way to the pharmacist, glad that there wasn't a queue.

"I'd like some…" Jack started, before he was interrupted by a sneezing fit from Jason.

Jack turned to face his boyfriend, and once the sneezing fit ended he turned to the pharmacist, who smiled in amusement.

"You're not the first ones today," the pharmacist said, going to get the medication while Jason stood behind Jack, a blush on his face.

"I'm doing this for your own good," Jack said, before he sneezed as well.

**The prompt is: 'Imagine, during the change of seasons, Person A starts to suffer from frequent and violent sneezing fits. Person B offers to get them some allergy medication, but Person A stubbornly insists that they don't **_**have**_** allergies – it's just a sneezy day/week/month for them.'**

**Yeah, I'm kind of the opposite. I sneeze frequently, and they're usually a minimum of six, but they're rarely because of allergies. It freaks people out when they see me having a sneezing fit and I brush it off, because my sneezes tend to be violent as well. When I **_**do**_** suffer from allergies, they tend to be fewer in number at a time, but more frequent. We once went to a lodge somewhere in the bush, and I sneezed twenty-eight times on the Friday, and we hadn't even been there for an entire day. And by Monday, my abdominal muscles were sore from all the sneezing. **_**Nothing**_** else had made my muscles so sore.**

**So yesterday in Enough I mentioned that the phone line had broken, taking the wi-fi with it. It's been fixed while I was away yesterday, so I won't have any update problems.**


	99. DenEst

**Thanks to ScandinavianTrash, Mondmaedchen and Tossing-stone for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**DenEst: Dragon**

Norway's eye twitched. Really, of all the things that could happen, why did he turn Denmark into a _dragon_? And out of all the possibilities that could have happened, why did Denmark have to _like_ it?

"Oh yeah!" Denmark shouted. "I'm a dragon! This is _awesome_!"

"Please tell me that you can break it," Sweden said.

"I can," Norway said. "If Denmark would just stay still."

And out of all the times it could have happened, why did it have to be during a Nordic camping trip?

"Denmark!" Finland shouted, using his hands as a megaphone. "Norway says he can reverse the spell! Just hold still!"

"No way!" Denmark shouted back. "I'm a dragon! I'm staying like this!"

And the other four watched as Denmark flew away. Iceland, Norway and Sweden sighed simultaneously, while Finland just watched in concern.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Finland asked.

"It's not _him_ I'm worried about," Norway said. "It's whoever he runs into."

"Do you think he'd cause damage?" Finland asked.

"It's Denmark," Sweden and Iceland said simultaneously.

"Yeah… True."

…

Denmark let out a triumphant cry. After two weeks, he _finally_ found a castle that he could haunt. There was a courtyard big enough for him to fly into, and several of the walls had been broken around the doorways, and the hallways were large enough for him to crawl through.

He wasn't _that_ big a dragon, but a dragon nonetheless.

But after spending a few hours at the castle, he felt as though something was missing. There was a crucial element that he had neglected.

His eyes lit up when he realised what it was. A princess! He was the terrifying dragon. And he had the castle. But he didn't have the princess. The damsel in distress. The person that would make this role complete.

As long as there wasn't a knight in shining armour, there should be no problem.

Luckily for Denmark, he already had the princess in mind. Now he just needed to get him.

…

"So, you're saying that Denmark's been turned into a dragon?" Estonia asked.

"That's right," Finland said. "We've been looking everywhere for him, but we couldn't find him."

"Well, I haven't seen him. I think I would remember seeing a _dragon_."

At that moment, the windows outside darkened. The two friends exchanged a nervous look.

"Hey Estonia, could you come outside for a moment?" Denmark's voice asked.

"Please tell me he's been fixed," Estonia muttered.

"I don't think so," Finland said.

"Estonia~" Denmark called out again.

"I wonder what he wants?" Estonia asked, going to the front door.

Finland followed behind, and Estonia opened the door to reveal a dragon with familiar blue eyes. The dragon seemed to beam as soon as he saw the Estonian.

"Yes?" Estonia asked nervously. "What do you want?"

"I need you to be the princess in the tower," Denmark said.

Finland and Estonia just stared at Denmark blankly.

"Come again?" Estonia asked.

"I already have the castle," Denmark said. "I just need a princess to guard. _Pleeaase_?"

"Denmark," Finland said. "Norway said that he _can_ break the spell."

"But… I'm a dragon. Come on, Estonia. Just for one week. Please, please, _please_?"

"Why do you even want _me_?" Estonia asked. "Wouldn't you rather want a girl?"

"Why _wouldn't_ I want you? You're the perfect princess."

Estonia's face turned bright red, but he wasn't sure if it was from anger or embarrassment.

"And what will you do if I don't want to?" Estonia asked.

"Then I'll just do what dragons normally do," Denmark said, reaching out what used to be a hand and grabbing Estonia. The Baltic let out a startled cry as he was lifted into the air.

"Put me down!" Estonia yelled in a panic.

"Denmark!" Finland shouted. "We can fix this! You don't have to do this!"

Denmark paid him no mind, and instead took flight, claws wrapped around Estonia. Finland sighed.

"Norway's not going to be happy about this," he muttered.

…

Estonia sat in the tower, bored out of his mind. At least this place was still properly furnished, if a bit dusty. And unfortunately, there was a wardrobe with dresses, and Denmark had forced him to put on one of the dresses.

Well, not exactly _forced_, per se, but more like nagged him until he was forced to submit and do as Denmark asked.

Denmark's eye became visible in the window, and Estonia sighed.

"Why do you want _me_ to be the 'princess' again?" Estonia asked.

"Why not?" Denmark asked. "You make a good damsel in distress. And you're totally rocking that dress."

Estonia blushed, folding his arms across his chest. The dress came with a bodice.

"Wouldn't you rather have Norway, or an actual _girl_?" Estonia asked.

"Huh? Why would I want Norway?" Denmark asked. "He's like my brother. Would be weird having him as my princess."

"But… I thought you _liked_ him?"

"As a _brother_," Denmark said.

"Then… Who _do _you like?"

"Isn't it obvious, _princess_?"

Estonia didn't think that it was possible to blush as darkly as he was at that moment.

"O-oh, u-um…"

"So, will you continue being my princess?" Denmark asked.

"I'll… think about it," Estonia said.

Though he was hoping that the other Nordics found them and undid the spell. He didn't know how long he could tolerate playing 'princess'.

**The prompt is: 'Person A is cursed to be a dragon, but instead of being upset by it, they're like "hell yeah I'm a dragon" and they spend weeks finding the perfect decrepit castle to haunt and try to convince Person B to be a princess in the tower "just for like a week" and everyone is like "we can break the f*** curse" and Person A is like "but I'm a dragon".'**

**The moment I saw this prompt, I knew that it had to be a member of the Awesome Trio. The three of them fit the role perfectly.**


	100. JapHun

**Thanks to ScandinavianTrash for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**JapHun: Oh**

Hungary squealed in delight, snapping pictures of Canada and Thailand. She had been sceptical at first, but she had to admit that they made a pretty cute couple. There had been a lot of cute, unexpected couples lately, and once Hungary made peace with the fact that her OTPs wouldn't be getting together, she saw the beauty in the unexpected.

She looked over towards Japan, who approached her from behind and who also had a camera slung around his neck.

"Konnichiwa, Hungary-san," Japan greeted. "I just happened to see Poland-san and Spain-san along the way…"

"Ooh," Hungary said, rushing towards Japan and his camera. "Do you have the pictures?"

"Hai, of course."

Japan handed the camera to Hungary, and it was with delight that she scrolled through the pictures. She also went a little further than just Poland and Spain, knowing that Japan wouldn't mind. She saw Prussia and Romano, with Romano's cheeks matching Prussia's eyes. Norway and Finland, cuddling together on a bench. France and Italy, with France dragging Italy into a closet…

She had to ask Japan to send her that last one.

"These are great," Hungary said. "You've really outdone yourself this time."

Japan blushed and smiled.

"Hey, Japan," Hungary said, a glint in her eyes, "who do _you_ like?"

"Nani?" Japan asked, eyes wide.

"I bet you'd look cute with whoever you're with. Well?"

Japan's face turned red, and he quickly made an excuse to leave. Hungary cocked her head to the side, completely confused by Japan's reaction. Did that mean that he _did_ have someone? And if so, _who_?

…

Hungary sought out Taiwan, the third member of their little trio. Perhaps she would have an idea as to who Japan liked.

She completely ignored Romania and Austria making out in the hallway, not caring at the moment. And the two of them were completely oblivious to her as well, which meant that there was absolutely no argument between Hungary and Romania.

She finally found Taiwan in the meeting room, looking with a smile on her face at China and Sweden sitting next to each other, with China trying to get Sweden to eat mooncakes. She turned to Hungary and her smile brightened.

"Hi," Taiwan greeted. "What's up?"

"I think Japan likes someone," Hungary said. "Would you have any idea who that might be?"

Taiwan blinked in surprise.

"Why do you want to know?" Taiwan asked.

"Because I think Japan would look cute with anyone he's with," Hungary said. "So?"

Taiwan sighed in exasperation and Hungary smiled in anticipation.

"You haven't figured it out yet, have you?" Taiwan asked.

Hungary blinked in confusion, before cocking her head to the side.

"Figured out… what?" Hungary asked.

Taiwan sighed yet again.

"Why do you think Japan is so eager to get pictures for you?" Taiwan asked. "He just wants to make you happy."

Hungary's jaw dropped.

"…Oh."

…

Hungary still had Japan's camera, and she was scrolling through the pictures he had taken. Did he really take all of them just to make her happy?

She scrolled right up to the earliest photos, and she paused when one of them caught her attention. It was a picture of her, taken from the side. She was snapping photos with her own camera, a wide smile on her face.

She nodded her head as she came to a conclusion about what to do.

…

She found Japan under a tree, watching Iceland and Liechtenstein from a distance. He turned his attention to her when she neared, and she could see a faint blush on his cheeks.

Hungary held out the camera, and he quietly took it. He looked at the first picture displayed, which was the picture of her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

Japan was silent for a moment, as though he was trying to find the best way to say what was on his mind.

"I… I was afraid," Japan said. "I didn't think that you would be interested in me at all."

Hungary smiled warmly at him.

"Then why don't you start by asking me out on a date first?" she said. "Say, seven o'clock?"

He looked at her in confusion before he smiled.

"Hai," he said. "Would you like to go to dinner with me?"

Hungary's smile widened.

"I'd love to," she said.

**This chapter is full of references to past chapters. I contemplated using references to future ships, but decided to keep the surprise.**

**This was one of the pairings my classmate was sceptical about at first, at least until I explained the basic idea. That certainly got her on board.**

**Anyway, this is a special chapter, hence the cameos of some of the older pairing. This is chapter 100! I honestly didn't think that this would have so many chapters – or oneshots, if you prefer. And there are still more to come. Thanks to everyone that helped this project. Your requests made a lot of difference.**


	101. SebIce

**Thanks to Mondmaedchen, ScandinavianTrash, Elizaveta Hedervary – Hungary, fishstick1999 and teabrows for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**SebIce: Family Troubles**

Iceland stormed out of the hotel, his face flushed. He had just had a fight with the Nordics, which the rest of the hotel had probably heard. And now he needed to cool down, before he _really_ lost his patience.

He decided to make his way to the park. Perhaps a little fresh air would do him good.

He gave a small smile at all the friendly people. The meeting was in Italy, and when they had a break from meetings the nations tended to tour whichever country they were in. It helped that Italy was one of the more eager tour guides.

But Iceland didn't desire a tour. He just wanted some time away from his family.

He sighed as he sat on a bench, burying his head in his hands. He felt like one of his volcanoes: ready to erupt.

"Ciao," an Italian voice said. "Are you alright?"

Iceland lifted his head, seeing Italy.

"Italy?" Iceland questioned.

The Italian winced.

"Actually, I'm Seborga," he said. "Italy's my elder brother."

"Oh," Iceland said, slightly embarrassed about the mistake.

Seborga took the seat next to him, and Iceland was a little irked.

"So, what's the trouble?" Seborga asked.

Iceland huffed, turning away. Seborga leaned closer.

"It'll help if you talk about it," the Italian said.

"I doubt it," Iceland said. "It won't change anything."

"What won't it change?"

Iceland sighed in frustration.

"The other Nordics," Iceland said. "They keep treating me like a child. They won't take me serious in the Nordic meetings, and they keep making fun of me, and they keep treating me like I'm backwards and slow because I'm cut-off from the rest of Europe. And they're all well-known nations, and _I'm_ sometimes not even shown on maps of Europe. I'm sick of it, you know?"

Seborga was listening patiently, and when Iceland was finished with his rant, he gave a small smile.

"I can understand," Seborga said. "Italy likes to call me the 'bambino' of the family, and Romano… He goes between treating me like an annoyance and treating me like a little child that needs protecting from the scary world. And I'm a micronation. _No one_ takes me seriously, except the other micronations, and only sometimes."

"But to be fair, you guys are an odd bunch," Iceland said.

"True," Seborga said. "We have to be a little insane if we want to stand out. Speaking of which, do you know how I even became independent in the first place?"

"Not really," Iceland said.

"During the reunification of Italy, they forgot about Seborga. An Italian town that they completely overlooked."

Iceland was quiet for a while. Seborga sighed.

"I don't think you're backwards or slow," Seborga said. "And I don't think your family thinks that. I think you just have your own unique culture, and I respect you for that."

Iceland blushed at the other's compliments. Seborga smiled, before taking out his phone.

"Why don't we exchange numbers?" Seborga asked. "Then next time you feel upset, you can just call me. You can also call me if you want someone around your own age to talk to. Because I know how it feels. With my brothers, I'm the baby, but with the other micronations, I'm the oldest. Bit of a gap, you know?"

Iceland hesitated, before he took the micronation's phone. He also gave his own phone, and they typed in their numbers before giving it back.

"Great," Seborga said. "I have to go now. Romano's cooking tonight, but if you want homemade pizza…"

"It's fine," Iceland said. "I think I need to get back as well."

Iceland jumped slightly when Seborga suddenly hugged him.

"Good luck," Seborga said, before running off.

Iceland stayed on the bench for a while, wondering why he wanted Seborga to come back already.

**The prompt is: 'Person A gets into a huge fight with his/her family, and runs away. They go to a place outdoors (beach, park, forest trail, etc.) and meet Person B. Person A ends up spilling all of his problems to Person B, and they develop a friendship. What happens afterwards is up to you.'**


	102. Gerkraine

**Thanks to KawaiiViolet, Yesterday's Kill, Elizaveta Hedervary – Hungary, Mondmaedchen, Arya Scarlett 14, teabrows and ScandinavianTrash for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Gerkraine: Nightmare**

"_Ludwig, no!"_

_The tyres screeched, followed by the sound of metal-on-metal, and glass breaking. She stared in horror at her husband, his blond hair turning red. He looked at her with a gentle expression, the red marring the blue as her eyes became blurry with tears._

"_Don't cry, Liebeling," Ludwig said. "I lo…"_

_He exhaled, and moved no more. Her body wracked with sobs._

"_No!"_

Katyusha awoke with a start. She was staring at the sleeping face of Ludwig. There was no blood, and she was wrapped securely in his arms. It was all a dream.

She sat up, shaking his shoulders. He groaned, opening his eyes. When she saw them, she burst into tears.

"Kat?" Ludwig asked. "What's wrong, Liebeling?"

When she heard him call her that, her body started to wrack with sobs.

"Oh Ludwig, it was horrible!" she exclaimed. "We… we were driving… And there was a crash, and… You died! Ludwig, you died!"

Ludwig just watched her as she cried, not sure what to do. He wasn't very good at comforting people. So he decided to do what felt natural.

He placed a kiss on her forehead, before he wrapped her in his arms. She clung to his nightshirt, crying into his chest.

"I'm not going anywhere," Ludwig said, stroking her hair.

It took a long while before Katyusha fell asleep. Yes, Ludwig was still alive. And the reminder was all she needed to comfort her.

**The prompt is: 'Imagine your OTP sleeping together. Nothing lewd, just sleeping peacefully together. Person A has a nightmare about Person B dying from an accident of some sort. Person A wakes up to see Person B sleeping. They sit up, wake Person B up and Person A starts crying. Person A tells them about what happened in their dream. Since Person B doesn't know how to stop people from crying, (apart from saying words of comfort) they lean over to Person A and kiss them before embracing them in bed, gently stroking their hair to get them back to sleep.'**

**I know it's a bit late, but it's still Saturday, so I didn't miss the update.**


	103. Chisrael

**Thanks to Mondmaedchen, fishstick1999, Trash, ScandinavianTrash and teabrows for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Chisrael: Reminiscing**

China sighed, burying his head in his hands. It was becoming too much. All these young nations… they were giving him a headache. They pretended to know how the world worked, but the truth was that they didn't have a clue.

The other nations were filing out of the room, thankful that the meeting was over. They only had their own immaturity to blame for the way the meetings usually progressed. Couldn't they just grow up?

Someone chuckled, and China turned to see who it was. He smiled slightly when he saw the only other nation that had an idea of how things were for him.

"Ni hao, Israel," China greeted.

"Shalom, China," Israel greeted. "I was wondering if you would like to join me for a drink. You look as though you need one."

China's smile widened. He quickly packed his briefcase, before leaving with Israel.

…

"Sometimes I miss the old ways, you know?" China asked.

"Settling everything with a war, and no one else judges you?" Israel suggested.

"That works. There was less fighting that way."

"True. Now, everyone's going on about who did what to whom, or 'my way is better than your way'. And invaders have to pay back the ones they invaded."

"They lost the plot."

"_Everyone's_ lost the plot. Including us."

"…You're right. I just wish that those children would use their heads a little more."

"That _would_ be a plus."

The two sighed.

"Have you ever thought of just letting go?" Israel asked.

"A few times," China said. "But the children show that they still need us. I can't imagine the stupid things that they'd think of without nations like us to remind them how stupid they are."

"I guess you're right. And just imagine us going to the afterlife and meeting all of the others again."

China shuddered.

"I think you're right. We're better off with the children."

**The request was basically China and Israel meeting up at some point and reminiscing on the past, since they're both very old and had survived a lot.**


	104. FrEst

**Thanks to TheSilentLilac, ScandinavianTrash and Mondmaedchen for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**FrEst: Graduation**

"I'm so nervous," Eduard said.

"Don't be," Francis said. "You've worked hard for it. I'm so proud of you."

Eduard smiled, looking at the stairs leading up to the auditorium. He then turned his attention to the side, where he could see stairs leading _downwards_. He gulped, before following the stairs.

There were a few people waiting in line, and he watched them carefully to see what they were doing. He sighed in relief when it seemed simple enough. Before long it was his turn.

"Proof of payment?" the girl asked.

He handed the receipt, and she placed it with some others, before asking for his student ID. He gave it, and she typed on the computer.

The other people working there were already busy, and Eduard saw them placing the gown and sash there.

"Congratulations on your degree," the girl said, distracting Eduard. "Enjoy the ceremony."

"Thank you," Eduard said.

While he went to retrieve the gown and sash, another one of the workers stopped him, measuring his head. He then retrieved a cap, fitting it on Eduard's head.

"There," the man said. "Enjoy the ceremony."

"Thank you," Eduard said again.

He went back upstairs, and Francis smiled when he saw him.

"Let me help you put that on," Francis said, taking the gown.

Eduard held still as Francis helped put on the gown. Once it was finished, Francis smiled.

"Très bien," Francis said. "You look très beau."

Eduard blushed.

"Thanks," the Estonian said.

"So, what's the next step?" Francis asked.

"We have to give the order forms for the photos."

"Then let's go."

They went up the stairs and into the auditorium's lobby, and they could see the sign for the photos. Eduard sighed, holding the forms and walked towards the table. The woman smiled welcomingly. Eduard handed the forms over, along with the correct amount of money. The woman handed over a receipt.

"Go over there," the woman said, pointing to another area in the lobby.

Eduard nodded, and he reunited with Francis to have their photos taken together.

The first picture was taken of Eduard alone, posing with a cylinder that was supposed to act as a rolled-up diploma. A few pictures were taken, and the photographer gestured for Francis to stand next to Eduard.

The photographer ordered them into position, and the two were starting to get annoyed. Finally Francis sighed, before placing a kiss on Eduard's cheek. The Estonian blushed, and to his horror he heard the camera shutter.

The two stood like that for a moment, before the photographer indicated that they could go. Eduard rounded on Francis as soon as they were away.

"What were you thinking?" Eduard demanded.

"I made you relax, didn't I?" Francis asked.

"It was supposed to be a formal photo…"

"_She_ seemed to like it. So, what now?"

"Report in to get the tickets."

They went to that table, where Eduard had to give his name. He was given a programme, with a paper stapled to the front page.

"How many guests?" the woman asked.

"One," Eduard said.

The ticket was given to him, and he handed it to Francis.

"Congratulations on your diploma," the woman said.

"Thank you," Eduard said.

The paper stapled to the front page contained instructions for what to do on stage, as well as the ticket and Eduard's seat number.

"Looks like you need to memorise those," Francis said.

Eduard didn't answer, instead looking pale. He was starting to grow nervous again. Francis noticed and gave him a hug.

"Everything will be fine," Francis said gently.

"I hope so," Eduard sighed.

After a while it was time to go in, and Eduard went to the area designated for the graduates, and Francis went to find a seat of his own.

Eduard was at least sitting between two people that he knew. It would have been awkward if he had to sit between strangers. But they were all agreeing that they felt sorry for the guy that went first.

They were relieved when someone showed them what they had to do. And Eduard could see quite a few people go before him. He was around seventieth on the list.

Though he wished that Francis could be sitting next to him…

Finally his row would be going to the stage. They stood in position, waiting to climb the stairs. Eduard gave the receipt for the photos to one of the assistants, before the other assistant signalled for him to go on.

It was simple. When he came up on the stage, he handed the ticket with his name to the dean. As the dean read his name he walked to the centre of the stage, where the rector was sitting with a chair in front of him. Eduard used the chair to kneel in front of the rector, and a cap was tilted on his head.

"Congratulations, Eduard," the rector said lowly.

Eduard smiled in gratitude, and walked to the other corner of the stage. He handed the sash, which had been draped over his arm, to the chancellor. Facing the crowd, the sash was draped over his shoulders. A flash of the camera, and Eduard left the stage and followed the path back to the lobby, where he received his diploma in an envelope. There was one more photo to be taken.

After that was over, Eduard went back into the auditorium, retaking his seat. He slumped in relief. It was over.

While waiting for the others to finish, he checked inside the envelope. There was the certificate, along with his academic record. Holding it in his hand… It made it real. All of his hard work… Finally rewarded.

After some time they had finally finished. They left the auditorium and Francis found Eduard. The Frenchman hugged the Estonian, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"You did it," Francis whispered. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"No," Eduard said. "Come on. Let's go take some pictures."

**I had my own graduation some time ago, and this is how it went. And the first character I see when thinking of college graduation is Estonia, and France is the supportive and proud boyfriend.**

**And in case you're wondering, the photographer was Hungary.**


	105. Finkraine

**Thanks to Mondmaedchen, TheSilentLilac, StuffyJinx, fishstick1999, BubblesGoesPop, Elizaveta Hedervary – Hungary, ScandinavianTrash and teabrows for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Finkraine: Commute**

There she was again. She always sat in the same seat. And she always got off right before his stop, but she was always on when he first got on. At least, when _going_ to work. At the end of the day, she got on after him, and got off after him as well.

Tino wished to speak to her. He thought she was beautiful, and her eyes were unconditionally kind. He wished to get to know her. But he was afraid. What if things didn't go well? What if she thought of him as a creep?

He sighed, bowing his head. He didn't notice when she turned to regard him as well.

…

Katyusha turned to the young man she usually saw on the train. He was a constant, and yet they had never spoken. She wanted to get to know him, but was afraid of changing the natural order of things. Not all change was good, after all.

She shook her head, standing up. The train was slowing. They had reached her stop. And as she exited, she didn't see the person staring longingly at her.

…

Something was different today. Something that made Tino's stomach drop.

She was there again, sitting next to a man and speaking comfortably with him. He couldn't understand what they were saying, but for the first time he heard her voice.

But of course she had a boyfriend. She was a beautiful woman. So why did Tino's heart ache for the woman that he didn't even know the name of?

…

"Someone's watching you," Ivan said.

Katyusha blinked, instinctively looking towards _him_, but he lowered his head.

"Do you know him?" Ivan asked.

"I see him here every day," Katyusha said. "Was he really watching me?"

Ivan regarded her for a moment before he sighed.

"I hope you know what you're doing," he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I'm sure you'll understand eventually."

…

When Katyusha boarded the train at the end of the day, she was a little surprised that someone else was sitting in her usual place. But…

There was an open spot next to _him_.

She took a deep breath to steel herself, before she sat down next to him. He looked a little startled by her presence.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all," he reassured. "My name's Tino."

"I'm Yekatarina, though everyone calls me Katyusha."

"Katyusha. It's nice to finally meet you."

The two of them happily chatted until Tino had to get off at his stop. And the following morning they sat together again, and so it continued.

**The prompt was: 'Human AU where Finland and Ukraine have the same commute to get to their respective jobs and while both take notice of each other, neither actually approaches the other for quite some time.'**

**The whole commute thing, at least by train, is kind of a foreign concept here. We have the minibus taxis, but they're risky (one joke is that there are two road laws: for taxi drivers and other drivers, and there's a section regarding South African taxis on Wikipedia's page for organised crime syndicates, though it's mostly about the taxi wars). Actually, go check out the 'Taxi wars in South Africa' page to get an understanding of why it's too risky to use them. It's a lot safer to drive or carpool. I do have some experience with the metro after vacationing in Portugal, and we see it a lot on TV. Going by train is really the only way this prompt would have worked.**


	106. Engmano

**Thanks to ScandinavianTrash for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Engmano: Partners in Crime**

_You'll never take us alive.  
We swore that death will do us part.  
They'll call our crimes a work of art.  
You'll never take us alive.  
We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners,  
Partners in crime._

…

"Are you ready?" Arthur asked.

"Of course," Lovino said. "We've done this a dozen times."

Arthur smiled.

"I was just checking, luv," Arthur said. "We won't live forever."

"I know that," Lovino snapped. "And I hope you know that I'd follow you to the ends of the earth."

"I do. And I'll follow you too."

They intertwined their hands, squeezing briefly before releasing. With their sunglasses in place, they got out of the car and went into the store. Lovino was carrying a bag, and they both withdrew their guns.

"Everybody freeze!" Arthur shouted, pointing his gun at the customers. "Nobody move."

As Arthur was saying this, Lovino moved over to the cashier.

"Put the money in the bag," Lovino ordered, "or we will shoot."

The cashier frantically nodded, opening the register and removing the money. Lovino smirked.

"Make sure to empty it all," Lovino said.

After everything was done, the two retreated, their car already ready for them. The two drove off, pleased with their newest heist.

…

Arthur was watching the news when Lovino entered the room, slamming a piece of paper on the coffee table. Arthur glanced towards Lovino before he looked at the paper. He smirked, and so did Lovino.

It was a wanted poster featuring the two of them. And it wasn't too shabby a reward. And it was offered for _each _of them.

"Our faces are flooding the streets," Lovino said. "The heat is on."

"And if the heat comes close enough to burn," Arthur said, chuckling slightly, "then I guess we'll have to play with fire."

…

It had been another heist, just as usual. Nothing had gone wrong. They didn't notice that one of the workers was calling the police.

But they noticed when the sirens approached. The two of them exchanged a look, before they ran out of the store with their loot.

The police were waiting for them. They had the place surrounded, with their guns pointed at them.

"You are under arrest!" the chief shouted. "Put the weapons down and put your hands on your heads."

Lovino and Arthur exchanged a look.

"If the heat comes close enough to burn," Arthur said.

"Then we'll burn this place to the ground," Lovino said.

"Drop your weapons!" the chief repeated.

The two ignored the order, doing the exact opposite by pointing their weapons at the chief.

"Fire!" the chief shouted.

The guns were fired, and to the two thieves it looked as though they were staring at the sky as it was raining lead. After a while the barrage stopped, leaving two corpses in their wake.

…

_You never took us alive.  
We swore that death would do us part.  
So now we haunt you in the dark.  
You never took us alive.  
We live as ghosts among these streets.  
Lovers and partners,  
Partners in crime._

**So, I got inspired by the song **_**Partners in Crime**_** by Set It Off. I was asked to do Engmano in either a Mafia or Pirate AU. I couldn't get any decent prompts, so I decided to go for this option. Plus the pairing fit with the song.**


	107. VietBela

**Thanks to Mondmaedchen, Olivia Kirkland, ScandinavianTrash, Mehloveshorror, StuffyJinx, Elizaveta Hedervary – Hungary, teabrows and an anon for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**VietBela: Skinny Dipping**

"Hurry up!" Natalia urged.

Lien sighed, folding her clothes before walking into the water. The Belarusian frowned, impatient for the other to get in the water with her.

They had decided to try skinny dipping. They didn't quite know what was the big deal about it. It was just two people swimming together without their clothes, right? Though they supposed that there was a certain thrill about doing something like this at a lake, where anyone could find them. And hopefully it wasn't someone that they knew.

Once Lien was completely in the water, Natalia swam up to her and wrapped her arms around her. Lien wrapped her arms around her as well.

"It feels strange," Lien commented.

"The water's cold," Natalia said. "But you're warm. I'll wait with you a while."

Lien smiled, nuzzling the other's neck. Once they felt comfortable with the water they started to play games, swimming laps, and when they got tired they simply cuddled against a large rock.

**The prompt is: 'Belarus and Vietnam partake in the strange couple tradition of skinny dipping in a lake. Neither one knows what usually happens when couples skinny dip because their relationship is non-sexual and just pure cuddles and kisses.'**


	108. RusLiech

**Thanks to Mondmaedchen, ScandinavianTrash, Mehloveshorror, fishstick1999 and an anon for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**RusLiech: Towering**

"Would you like to go out on a date with me?"

Liechtenstein blinked, staring at the tall Russian. Instead of having his usual smile on his face, he looked shy and bashful. She could tell that he was serious about it.

Switzerland was currently having a shouting match with Prussia and France, switching between the two languages frequently, and Belarus was occupied with America, after the latter had insulted Russia during the meeting. Germany looked as though he wanted to stop them, but apparently he was _very_ interested in the shouting match, like all the other German and French speaking nations.

No one to interrupt them.

"Alright," Liechtenstein said. "What do you have in mind?"

Russia smiled in relief.

…

"This looks like a nice restaurant," Liechtenstein remarked.

Russia nodded, happy that Liechtenstein was impressed. It was a place that was formal, but not _too_ formal. In other words, it didn't have dim lighting, a fact which was more for the sake of Switzerland and Belarus (he did _not_ want to be on the receiving end of Switzerland's guns, and he didn't want Liechtenstein to be on the edge of one of Belarus's knives). Of course, that was only in the event that they found out.

Which they would. Most likely.

The waiter gave them both a quick once-over when they entered the restaurant before leading them to a table. The two of them were left to examine the menus for a while.

Fifteen minutes later, the two were laughing as they discussed the other nations. They had managed to relax in each other's presence without a single drop of alcohol. Russia took that as a good sign.

Russia paused, merely watching Liechtenstein laughing. She looked adorable and beautiful at the same time. Innocent, but alluring. Russia felt the urge to kiss her.

Liechtenstein stopped laughing, and Russia leaned in for a kiss.

Unfortunately, this was the type of restaurant where the lights hung low over the tables, and Russia hit his head against the light. Hard.

"Ow!" Russia exclaimed, drawing back a little.

"Are you okay?" Liechtenstein asked.

"Da," Russia said. "That just…"

Liechtenstein stared at him for a few seconds, before she started giggling. Russia stared at her for a moment, before his face turned red.

That was _not_ how he imagined the date would go.

**The prompt is: 'Person B is tall and Person A is short. On their first date, they go to a restaurant, and the lights hang low over the table. When Person B leans in for a kiss, they hit their head on the light. Person A snorted. Person A never lets them forget this.'**


	109. KorBela

**Thanks to StuffyJinx, SweetHoneyBee, Mondmaedchen, fishstick1999, Elizaveta Hedervary – Hungary, ScandinavianTrash, teabrows and an anon for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**KorBela: Unpredictable**

Natalya sighed, the day's events running through her head. It was an annoying ability sometimes. The day's events running through her head as soon as she woke up…

Many people in the world had abilities, known as esper abilities. Hers was that she saw the future. It made her a bit of a bitter person at times. All of life's pleasant surprises were spoiled, and knowing that something horrible was going to happen and being unable to stop them…

She shook her head, forcing herself to her feet. She would need to focus on school for now. And go through another boring day.

…

Yong Soo was excited. Today would be the day. He would speak to the beautiful Belarusian that he had been admiring for a while now. But how to introduce himself…?

He ran through a few scenarios through his mind, before dismissing them all. He needed to make sure that he stuck out, but how? Sighing, he decided to use what he knew about the Belarusian.

She was serious, had little tolerance for people she deemed annoying, and could see the future.

He beamed. He'd met someone with Future Sight before. The boy had mentioned that what they liked the most was a surprise. And Yong Soo knew how to surprise people.

…

"Nat, this is Francis," Lili, Natalya's friend, introduced the French boy.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ma belle," Francis said, bowing exaggeratedly.

Natalya had to repress an eyeroll. She had of course seen this happening, and she knew that the Frenchman would annoy her with his flirting. So she decided to nip it in the bud.

"I'm going to the bathroom," she said bluntly.

She could see Francis's expression at the statement, but she didn't care. She just wanted to get away as soon as possible. Perhaps she could go to the library.

She had her eyes closed, already knowing who she would pass and making it clear that she had no interest in conversation. And then something completely extraordinary happened.

She tripped.

As she fell to the ground, she brought up her hands by reflex. This had never happened before. It took her a moment to realise that she had tripped over someone.

"Are you alright?" that person asked.

Natalya looked back to see a boy scrambling to his feet, offering her a hand. She frowned, not taking the hand.

She hadn't seen it coming. Why?

"Who are you?" she snapped.

The boy winced, but still smiled.

"I'm Yong Soo," he said. "My ability is Reality Warp. You have Future Sight, right?"

She was surprised, but he continued.

"Um, you see, I-I've been wanting to introduce myself for a while now, and I-I thought… If I could surprise you…"

She stared at him in bewilderment. Did he have a crush on her? But after what just happened…

"I didn't know how to introduce myself," Yong Soo continued. "So I… made you trip over me."

She arched her eyebrow. This boy… He had managed to do the one thing that no one else could: surprise her. She smirked. Perhaps he could make life interesting for a change.

**The prompt is: 'Person A of your OTP has the ability to see the future. They never really emit much of surprise to anybody because they know it'll happen. Then, one day, they experience something that isn't supposed to happen. They trip over someone. That Person is Person B, who has the ability to change reality to their favour. How does A react to B? Hostile? Happy that they met someone they don't understand? BONUS: Person B tells Person A they made them trip because B couldn't think of a better way to introduce themselves.'**

**I've been watching **_**A Certain Magical Index**_** recently, and some of those elements made their way here.**


	110. FraSwiss

**Thanks to Randomness Rules, Shattering Colors, Mondmaedchen, StuffyJinx, ScandinavianTrash and an anon for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**FraSwiss: Flirt**

Vash sighed, watching Francis as he was busy chatting up the girl from Seychelles. It wasn't the first time that he had seen something like that. Vash knew that most of the reason why Francis did that was to offer a bit of a confidence boost to the other students, and it didn't matter whether they were male or female, Francis would flirt with them regardless.

Except for Vash.

The Swiss didn't understand it. He was the only person that Francis wouldn't flirt with. He's even flirted with _Ivan_, the large Russian that nobody really likes. But he wouldn't even spare a wink for Vash.

Which made it even more painful for Vash, since he had a crush on the Frenchman. He knew the true reasons for the flirting, and he had managed to see the other's caring side. Francis was also very attractive, but wouldn't flirt with Vash.

Was there something wrong with him? Was he so repulsive that Francis wouldn't even _try_ to flirt with him because he's not good enough?

Feeling tears stinging his eyes, Vash decided to leave the scene. He couldn't stand seeing the object of his affections flirting with someone else.

Of course, Vash didn't expect much. Francis was simply flirting. It was still hurtful that Francis wouldn't give him the time of day.

…

Francis smiled as he bid Michelle goodbye, watching the light return to her eyes. Poor thing. He knew that she suffered from self-esteem issues after everyone in her old school often told her that she was an annoyance, a bore and childish.

He couldn't understand why anyone could be so mean to someone else. Seeing someone's eyes light up in happiness was far more satisfying than seeing them well with tears.

He looked around the hallway, hoping that he could spot Vash. He knew that the Swiss should be there already, and he would be around the halls. So when he failed to see him, he frowned in concern.

Was something wrong with Vash?

The thought of Vash being distressed made him pause. Sure, it was his habit to cheer people up in the best way he knew how, but Vash was different. The thought of flirting with Vash scared him. He didn't know what to say to him.

Well, actually, he had a few things he wanted to say to the Swiss. He just didn't know how to articulate them. Or how Vash would react. Francis knew that there was a line between 'acceptable' and 'creepy', and he was afraid of crossing that line in front of the Swiss.

It had taken Francis a while to realise that he had a crush on Vash, and he was afraid of distancing Vash. Vash was one of the few people that knew the true reason why he was so flirtatious. It also meant that Vash might interpret his flirting as just another meaningless flirtation.

He shook his head, placing a smile on his face. He was sure that he would see Vash sooner or later.

…

Vash had been avoiding Francis throughout the day. He knew that the Frenchman was aware of it, but he didn't care. It was just… He couldn't stand the fact that Francis would flirt with everyone _but_ him. Was there something wrong that he couldn't even get a _wink_?

Of course, Francis wanted to know what was bothering the Swiss. And he was _persistent_. It was actually one of the things that Vash liked about Francis, but not in this case.

It was only a matter of time before Francis managed to corner Vash. Quite literally, as he was pinned against the wall, caged between the other's arms.

"Vash?" Francis said. "Mon ami, is something wrong?"

"Why would something be wrong?" Vash asked nonchalantly, knowing that he should probably be trying to get out of the situation he found himself in but figuring that he would never get this opportunity again. Francis was so close…

"You've been avoiding me," Francis said. "Please, did I do something to upset you? You can tell me."

Vash bit his lip, avoiding Francis's brilliant blue eyes.

"What's wrong with me?" he asked weakly.

"What?" Francis asked. "Why would you think something's wrong with you?"

"Because you never flirt with me!" Vash snapped. "You'll flirt with everyone else, _except _me. Even Antonio, Gilbert, Roderich, Arthur… What's wrong with me? Am I just someone that no one would be interested in? Is _that_ it? You don't want to give me false hope?"

Francis's eyes widened, and he didn't respond. Vash stared defiantly at the Frenchman, but his own eyes widened when the unexpected happened.

Francis kissed him.

He could feel the other's mouth on his. Somehow, it tasted like strawberries. After a few moments Francis pulled away, his cheeks pink.

"I… Désolé," he said.

"No problem," Vash said automatically. "Why…?"

"I… I guess that I was just nervous around you. I'm sorry if you thought that no one would be interested. Because it's exactly the opposite, petit hérrison."

Vash's face became red when he realised what Francis was implying. Hesitantly, he leaned forward and kissed Francis on the mouth.

**The prompt is: 'Person A is a notorious flirt, and seems to hit on everyone but Person B, who has a huge crush on A. B is disappointed that A doesn't flirt with them, but actually the reason A doesn't is because A secretly likes B and is too nervous around them to flirt with them.'**

**I actually like FraSwiss, and right after getting this request I stumbled on the prompt in my list of unused prompts that sound interesting. And who else could pass off 'notorious flirt'?**

**To those of you reading Enough, I **_**did**_** update yesterday, but the site refuses to acknowledge it. It keeps showing that the last updated was the previous chapter, but if you go in you **_**can**_** read the new chapter. This isn't the first time this has happened, but never has the delay between posting and acknowledgement been so long. I didn't even get an email notifying me that it's been updated, and I'm sure it's the same for you too. Let's just hope that this update doesn't suffer the same fate.**


	111. SpaHun

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**SpaHun: Would You Pay?**

"So, would you rather dance naked in front of your brother or dance with clothes in front of your crush?" Elizaveta asked.

"I'd dance naked," Gilbert said. "Less embarrassing that way."

The two were playing a sort of 'would you rather' game, with the occasional 'would you X for X amount of money'. They ignored the other people in the cafeteria, some of whom were listening to the questions and answers.

"Okay then," Gilbert said. "My turn. So, would you kiss Antonio if you were paid $100?"

"Are you kidding?" Elizaveta scoffed. "I would _pay_ $100 to kiss him."

Gilbert snickered, and they heard a nervous splutter. Elizaveta's eyes widened, and she turned to see that Antonio was sitting at the table behind her. His face was red, and hers followed suit. She turned back to Gilbert, who was grinning victoriously.

"You did that on purpose!" she hissed.

"Of course," he said. "And if it makes you feel any better, Toni likes you too."

She froze, her face reddening. Gilbert took the opportunity to leave, before the Hungarian decided to do some percussive therapy.

**The prompt is: '****Imagine Person A of your OTP being asked if they would kiss Person B for $100.00. They respond, "I would **_**pay**_** $100.00 to kiss Person B." Bonus points if Person B overhears this.'**


	112. TurkIta

**Thanks to Mondmaedchen, and ScandinavianTrash for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**TurkIta: Fell on a Doorknob**

"I swear, one of these days people will think that I'm abusing you," Sadiq sighed.

Feliciano laughed nervously, a packet of frozen vegetables pressed against his eye, which was rapidly gaining a purple colour.

"That would be pretty funny," Feliciano said.

The Turk shook his head, before glancing towards the door.

"How did you fall against the doorknob?" Sadiq asked.

"Um, I tripped," Feliciano said.

"Maybe I should wrap you in bubble wrap."

"Do you think it will work?"

"I'll _make_ it work."

…

"Feliciano, what happened to your eye?"

Feliciano smiled sheepishly at Ludwig.

"I fell against the doorknob," he said.

Ludwig, Kiku, Gilbert and Antonio's faces hardened.

"Feli," Antonio said, "are you sure that that's what happened?"

"What do you mean?" Feliciano asked.

"Did Sadiq rough you up?" Gilbert demanded.

"No, no of course not. But it's funny. He said that you'd think that."

"Feliciano…" Ludwig said.

"Oh, I just remembered that I need to buy pasta for tonight. Ciao."

Feliciano waved goodbye, leaving his friends behind.

"I'm worried about him," Antonio said.

"Ja," Gilbert said. "I think we should have a little _talk_ with our Turkish _friend_."

…

When Sadiq opened the door, he didn't expect to receive a fist to the nose. He could feel warm fluid, and he grabbed his bleeding nose as he stared at Feliciano's friends.

"What did you do that for?" the Turk demanded.

"That's for hurting Feli!" Gilbert shouted.

"What?"

"'Fell on a doorknob'?" Ludwig said. "It's the oldest excuse in the book, along with 'fell down the stairs' and 'cut myself shaving'."

Sadiq stared at them for a moment before he facepalmed.

"Have you _never_ met Feliciano?" Sadiq asked. "The guy who tripped and fell against a razor, cutting his wrist? Or how about the guy that sprained his ankle when he was _sleeping_? Or, how about the time he walked into a pole because he was trying to avoid stepping in a hole?"

Antonio flinched, while the others glared.

"You expect us to believe that?" Ludwig asked.

"Actually…" Antonio said, and all eyes turned to him. "The sprained ankle thing happened while we were still going to school, and I was there when he walked into the pole. And a bunch of other injuries…"

"Sadi, who is it?" Feliciano's voice could be heard.

"Your friends," Sadiq said. "They think I'm abusing you."

There was a sudden _crash_ and the sound of Feliciano crying out in pain, and Sadiq sighed.

"By any chance, do you guys know where I can buy a large amount of bubble wrap?" Sadiq asked.

**This is a combination of the prompt 'Person A is clumsy, like reaaaaally clumsy. Person B threatens to wrap them in bubble wrap' and an idea I got when reading about the trope 'cut himself shaving', which is about making up bizarre excuses for suspicious injuries, including injuries caused by abuse. One of the ways you can play with the trope is to actually ****_have_**** injuries caused by bizarre means, but everyone assumes that you're covering for someone abusing you.**

**It's actually a sort of running gag in my family that people who don't know us would think that we're being abused. My sister especially. All of the injuries listed above are injuries she's suffered. The last time she returned from a camp, she had 43 bruises. But the rest of us are pretty clumsy as well. My mom once tore the muscle in her calf just from stepping too hard, and she's permanently covered in bruises and scars by playing with the dogs. My dad once walked into a tree branch, making him the first member of our family to get stitches. And I once fell off a treadmill, tearing my hip's cartilage, which can't heal on its own. One of my dad's catchphrases is 'mind your environment'. My sister received the nickname 'Tweetybird' on her first day of high school by her homeroom teacher – the Afrikaans term for a klutz translates to 'accident bird'. My sister is also not someone that feels pain too easily, whereas I do. But then I have the advantage of not getting wounded easily (I once fell while swinging on a rope during an obstacle course, falling more than a meter and only ending up with a small scrape as external wound), and also healing pretty fast. It actually freaked my dad out a bit, and my sister isn't too happy with the fact that I'm not easily wounded.**


	113. SwissLith

**Thanks to ScandinavianTrash for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**SwissLith: Saving a Life**

Toris stared at his reflection for a long moment. He hated to see the person in the reflection, and usually tried to avoid it, but lately he couldn't help but want to see what others saw.

He always felt disappointed.

Dull green eyes, mousy brown hair, pale skin, dark circles around the eyes… He wasn't what one would consider beautiful, was he? He was a coward. He was a failure. He was a waste of space. A waste of money.

He felt bad that his parents paid for his college education, but what was the point? He had no future, no matter how he looked at things. He was just an inconvenience for everyone.

But that didn't matter anymore. Soon enough, it would all end. He would buy a bottle of pills when his classes for the day were over. He had managed to convince the doctor to prescribe them for him. He just needed to pick them up.

He was tempted to just skip classes, but it was Valentine's Day. While he wasn't expecting anything, he liked to see the people around him. It used to convince him that there was still beauty in the world. But he had accepted that there was nothing left for him.

With a sigh he turned away from the mirror, and left for his last day of class.

…

"Here."

Toris blinked in surprise when a small box was placed on the desk in front of him. He looked up to see his Swiss classmate in front of him, his face red. Toris looked down at the box again before he hesitantly took it. He was surprised to see a box of chocolates.

"What's this for?" Toris asked.

"It's Valentine's Day, isn't it?" Vash snapped. "And… I was wondering if you'd like to go to dinner with me."

Toris was startled. Vash's face was blood red, and he avoided the Lithuanian's eyes. Toris smiled softly.

"Okay," Toris said.

Vash looked up, and it was as though the tension melted away. The Swiss nodded his head firmly.

"Alright then," Vash said. "After class?"

Toris hesitated for a moment, before nodding his head.

"Alright then," Vash said. "I-I'll see you later."

Vash stomped away, and Toris was left to wonder about what happened. And why Vash wanted to go on a date with _him_, of all people. There were many other people that Vash should rather take.

But he was curious, and for the first time in a long time he felt a bubble of hope. He wouldn't be able to buy those pills now, but perhaps he wouldn't need them.

…

Toris sank onto his bed, smiling widely. He couldn't remember the last time that he had smiled so much. Or when he had _truly_ smiled.

The date with Vash had gone well. He had always thought that the other was harsh, and a little mean, but he was actually very shy, and very considerate. He had a great love for his younger sister, and when the conversation had turned to her Vash had this misty-eyed look.

Of course, Vash also wanted to know about him. Toris didn't have any siblings, but he did have two cousins. He hadn't really known what to say to the Swiss. Toris didn't really like to talk about himself. There was nothing to talk about, in his opinion.

But apparently, Vash didn't think so. When Toris had asked him why he asked _him_, of all people, Vash had turned shy again and admitted that he had admired Toris for a while now. That he always thought that Toris was unconditionally kind, with a gentle demeanour that made Vash want to protect him, but also that made Vash want to seek the warmth of that gentle heart. And when Toris heard all of that… well, he was sure that he was no longer pale.

And Vash had asked him for another date during the weekend. Toris didn't want to turn the other down, so he agreed.

But… It would be unfair if Toris killed himself now. Vash was looking forward to the date. Toris held the box chocolates in front of his chest and smiled happily. He would wait and see how it went.

…

The two of them had been dating for a few months. Vash had noticed that Toris had become a lot happier. In the beginning he was a lot more reserved, but now it was as though a light had turned on behind those eyes. It was as though the Toris from before they were dating was a cloudy night, but now he was a sunny day.

Vash rather liked the change. He also felt somewhat pleased that he was the one responsible for the change, even though he wouldn't admit it out loud. But Toris had gotten used to reading his moods, and knew what he really meant. It made Vash even more convinced that he had made the right choice in starting a relationship with the Lithuanian.

"I'm sorry I had to drag you with me," Vash said.

"It's alright," Toris said. "It's just the bank. It's no problem."

"Still…"

"It'll be fine. You just have to replace your debit card, right? It's really no big deal."

Vash smiled softly. He was really fortunate to have Toris as a boyfriend.

While they were waiting on the couches that served as a queue Vash noticed three men enter, wearing ski masks. He grabbed Toris's wrist, and he heard the Lithuanian gasp next to him.

"Everyone freeze!" the first man said, pulling out a gun and pointing it wildly.

The second pulled out another gun and pointed it at the panicking people, and the third man, though he also had a gun out, went up to one of the tellers.

Vash and Toris remained on the couch, clutching each other's hands. They both knew that it would be best to make themselves as small as possible.

They heard the sirens, and figured someone must have tripped an alarm. Then someone decided to tackle one of the robbers, and the robber automatically started firing some shots.

Vash found himself being pushed down, with Toris looming over him. The Lithuanian had a pained look on his face, and when he looked down he saw that there was a red stain growing on Toris's shirt.

"What were you doing?!" Vash asked hysterically.

"It would have hit you if you didn't move," Toris said. "Heh. I guess I saved your life. We're… even now."

Toris collapsed on top of Vash, and the Swiss panicked. He pressed his hand against the wound while desperately racking his brain to figure out what Toris meant. They were even? What did that even mean?

The only thing that made sense was that Vash had saved Toris's life at one point, but he had no memory of such an event.

But then it clicked.

"Someone, help!" Vash said, shifting their positions so that he was on top, and thus be better able to press his hands against the wound.

Toris's eyes were closed, and he was extremely pale. Bad signs. At least his heart was still beating, and he was still breathing.

People were moving around, but Vash's full attention was focused on Toris. It couldn't be. The thoughts of the present merged with the thoughts of the past.

Toris had always been so pale. He used to have dark rings around his eyes, and his eyes were always so dull.

"Toris, open your eyes," Vash said.

Toris groaned, his eyes fluttering open briefly before closing again. It was long enough for Vash to see that they looked almost lifeless. The same way his eyes used to look like. Dying eyes.

Vash was positive now that Toris had been contemplating suicide before they started dating. And he wouldn't allow that life that he had unwittingly saved to simply be snuffed out as collateral damage in a bank robbery.

"Please, don't die," Vash whispered.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up. A paramedic was standing there.

"We'll take it from here," the man said.

"Please save him," Vash said.

"We'll do our best."

Vash watched as the ambulance took Toris away. He bit his lip, before he ran over to his car. His boyfriend needed him. And he needed to know the truth about what Toris had said.

**The prompt is: 'Person A has been severely depressed for a while and decides to commit suicide. But before they can do it, Person B does/says something that convinces them not to, without Person B realizing it. Months later, in whatever context, Person A takes a bullet/arrow/whatever for Person B. As Person B holds Person A in their arms, person A says, "Heh… I saved your life… I guess that makes us even." Person B is initially confused because they don't remember any time where they saved Person A's life, but then they realize what Person A means. Whether Person A dies from their wounds or not is up to you.'**

**I decided to leave Toris's fate to your imaginations.**

**The other day I had to go to the bank to have my debit card replaced since it was on the verge of expiring. So Vash was at the bank for the same reason.**


	114. SwissFemAme

**Thanks to Mondmaedchen, teabrows, Shattering Colors, Sinistrad, ScandinavianTrash and an anon for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**SwissFemAme: Bizarre Tastes**

"You're probably the only girl whose ideal first date would be McDonalds," Vash sighed.

Amelia cocked her head to the side.

"Should I be offended?" she asked.

Vash shrugged, honestly not knowing how to answer that. They had already placed their orders and were now waiting at the table that they had claimed for themselves.

"362?"

"That's us," Amelia said, standing up and darting to the counter. Vash started to stand, intending to help her, but upon seeing that she could manage he sat back down.

She sat down soon enough, their food between them.

"This isn't exactly what I would call 'fancy'," Vash said.

"Fancy is when you try to be pretentious to get someone to like you," Amelia said. "It's also so uncomfortable. If I can't feel comfortable with a guy, why bother? If he doesn't like me as I am, then screw him."

Vash chuckled.

"That sounds like something you would say," he said. "But I have to admit, I don't have too big a problem with us being here. It's cheaper than any fancy restaurant."

"And I know how much you love saving money," Amelia said, smirking.

Vash nodded his head, and the two of them started sorting through their food. Vash had just taken a bite of his burger when his eyes widened in shock.

"What are you doing?!" Vash asked in alarm.

Amelia had a chip in her hand, which was hovering close to her mouth. The chip had been dipped in her milkshake.

Amelia pulled the chip away from her mouth while her face adopted a shocked expression.

"Don't tell me you've never tried it before?" she asked.

"Why would you _do_ that?" Vash asked.

"Come on. Just give it a try."

Vash hesitated, before he took one of his own chips and dipped it in her milkshake. She was watching him eagerly as he brought it to his mouth.

"Huh?" he said. "Not bad."

"Told you," Amelia said, smiling.

**The prompt is: 'Imagine your OTP goes to McDonald's together for the first time, and Person A orders ice cream with their meal. Person A then proceeds to dip their fries (and optionally everything else) in the ice cream before eating them. Person B looks on in horror.' I read the prompt and didn't copy it before writing, so I missed the ice cream part, but I know that you can also do this with milkshake.**

**I actually do this as well, except with ice-cream instead of milkshake. It was thanks to a certain Kim Possible episode. I also tried eating marshmallows on hotdogs. Not bad. Also, try putting chocolate sauce on steak. It was actually on the menu of a restaurant (though the chocolate sauce was a chocolate chili sauce).**


	115. AmeIsr

**Thanks to teabrows, IceDynamiteDragonflyStars, Sinistrad, ScandinavianTrash, Margarethe and two anons for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**AmeIsr: Sympathy**

For as long as Alfred could remember, he's been able to see other people's injuries, regardless of whether or not the injury was covered by clothing. It had taken him a few years to realise that it wasn't normal, but he was never wrong about it.

In school, one or two of his classmates had burst appendixes, and Alfred had managed to get them the necessary help in time. It was also the case with sport's events, when he could see what sort of injury the others received and how severe it was, and he could help them until the paramedics arrived. The paramedics quickly learned of him, and one or two eventually learned of his ability. They allowed him to help, regardless of whether or not it was in the rules.

It was due to this that Alfred became a paramedic himself. He had managed to save quite a few people by knowing _exactly_ what was wrong with them.

It was currently his day off and he was simply strolling through town. It was the middle of autumn, and he had a jacket wrapped around him. The autumn he could handle, but once winter came, he was doomed.

He had been looking at the ground and when he looked up, he stopped dead. There were two reasons for that, both involving one man.

The man had brown hair and brown eyes. His skin was neither tanned nor pale, and there was a star-shaped necklace around his neck. Alfred knew enough to realise that the man was Jewish, and most likely Israeli, or at least of Israeli descent. He was quite handsome.

But that was only the first reason why Alfred stopped.

The second reason was the sheer amount of bruises covering the man's body. There were bruises around his throat, both wrists and both arms, and they looked a lot like the imprints of a hand. There were bruises on his chest and stomach that looked a lot like punches. And the bruises around his hips… He had also bitten the inside of his cheek at one point, and his left ankle was swollen.

To anyone but Alfred, there wouldn't be anything wrong. The man was wearing a scarf, hiding the bruises around his throat, with a jacket hiding the bruises on his arms. He also wore gloves, and in spite of his swollen ankle, he wasn't limping at all.

He didn't spare Alfred a glance as he passed, and only once he was out of sight did Alfred snap out of it, turning around.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, reaching out to grab the other's shoulder, where he knew it was safe.

The man jerked out of his grip and spun around, eyes wild.

"What do you want?!" the man snapped.

Alfred hesitated, but swallowed nervously. He had started, so he might as well see it through.

"Have you had those injuries checked out?" Alfred asked.

"W-what injuries?" the man asked, looking panicked.

"The bruises around your throat, your arms, your wrists… your hips…"

"W-what are you getting at?! I don't…"

"You also bit your cheek at one point. I take it that you keep licking the wound, tasting blood."

The man's eyes narrowed, and Alfred knew that he was afraid.

"Your ankle's also swollen," Alfred said. "You might have sprained it, but it isn't too…"

"Enough!" the man shouted, looking absolutely afraid. "How… how do you know all this?"

Alfred hesitated. How was he going to explain it to this man?

"Would you believe me if I told you that I can see all of them?" Alfred asked.

"It's impossible," the man whispered, looking down at himself. "You can't…"

"Your arm was broken a while back, but it's almost completely healed now," Alfred interrupted. "Your right arm."

The man was trembling slightly, looking like a startled animal. Alfred looked around, seeing a bench nearby.

"Why don't we sit down and talk about it?" Alfred asked.

"W-why?" the man asked.

Alfred bit his lip.

"Is someone abusing you?" Alfred asked.

The man took a step back, eyes wide. Alfred assumed that his guess was correct.

"I'm a paramedic," Alfred said. "I've seen injuries like yours before. I'm just trying to help."

The man hesitated, before averting his eyes, nodding his head. Alfred smiled, leading the way to the bench. He noticed that when the man sat down next to him, he sat as far away from him as possible.

"Why don't we start off with introductions?" Alfred suggested. "I'm Alfred."

"David," the man said.

"So, David, where are you from?"

"Israel. Jerusalem."

"Awesome. I'm from here, so…"

"How did you know?" David interrupted. "About my… injuries?"

Alfred took a deep breath.

"I could do it since I could remember," Alfred said. "I can see all the injuries of the people around me. I could see when my brother sprained his pinkie. When my dad was developing a tumour. When my mom got a concussion… Not a lot of people know, and they usually don't believe. But it's helped a lot of people. It's why I decided to become a paramedic."

David nodded.

"Why not a doctor?" David asked.

"Dude, have you seen how long they study? I wanted to be able to save people as soon as possible."

David chuckled slightly. Alfred turned a serious gaze to him.

"So, are you going to tell me how you got those injuries?" Alfred asked.

David bit his lip, before he sighed.

"I think you've already figured it out," David said. "My boyfriend… This is wrong. I shouldn't be telling you this."

"Don't worry, dude," Alfred said. "I swing both ways. So, why do you stay with him?"

David shook his head, hugging himself.

"I _tried_ to leave," David said. "But… Well, you said yourself. My arm. Among other things…"

Alfred sighed.

"If you want, I've got a few buddies in the police," Alfred said. "We can get you out. I promise."

David looked at him with a hopeful look, and Alfred felt his chest flutter at the sight. He really _was_ beautiful.

"I… I'd like that," David said. "Thank you."

Alfred smiled.

"Of course," Alfred said.

**The prompt is: 'Person A has the power to see/sense injuries (anything from bruises to broken bones to hypothermia). They meet Person B when they see suspicious or worrying injuries on them as they walk past each other.'**

**So, someone requested America/Israel, and someone else (or maybe the same person, **_**much**_** later) requested the pairing again, with a request to make it angsty. And with the above prompt, the options were abuse, self-harm or even a failed suicide attempt. Abuse was the first thing that came to mind.**


	116. NethIce

**Thanks to Kattie, Shattering Colors, ScandinavianTrash, teabrows, Azim miyuki and Prussiathegreat for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**NethIce: Birthday Surprise**

"Why did you invite me over?" Iceland asked.

"Why not?" Netherlands asked in return. "Is it wrong to want to spend some time with my boyfriend from time to time?"

Iceland blushed, averting his eyes. It was still strange for him to be called 'boyfriend' by someone, especially Netherlands. Especially since he thought that Netherlands liked Denmark or Norway. They had only been together for a month, but Iceland _still_ wasn't used to it.

The two of them were touring the Van Gogh Museum. Iceland was amazed by the artworks, and couldn't believe that the artist only managed to sell one painting during his lifetime. And he thought the modern people didn't know true art.

He thought of perhaps returning the favour by inviting Netherlands to one of his own museums, before dismissing the thought. There was one museum that the other nations usually headed for, and Iceland could never get rid of the teasing, especially from Denmark. Norway never said anything, but Iceland didn't even want to think of the possibilities of what the other might have been thinking.

"What are you thinking about?" Netherlands asked, startling Iceland from his thoughts.

"Just that your culture is richer than mine," Iceland said. "I don't know why you're interested in me. I'm so plain and boring."

Netherlands gave a small smirk, throwing his arm around Iceland's shoulder and hugging him.

"Now, I wouldn't say that," Netherlands said. "For one thing, I think it's an art to be able to speak your language. Just the name of your capital is already a mouthful."

"Reykjavik?" Iceland questioned.

"Ja. And your eyes… they're not plain. Not a lot of people have eyes like you do. In fact, I think it's only nations that have your eye colour. Not to mention all the things beneath the surface."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're a volcanic island, which means you have a lot of… surprises under the surface. Like a certain museum that Denmark won't shut up about."

Iceland blushed darkly before he averted his eyes.

"So… you know about that?" he asked.

"Ja," Netherlands said. "Don't worry. I'm not making fun of you or anything. And I won't force you to take me if you don't want to. Still, it _should_ be interesting to see."

Iceland shook his head, but he flashed Netherlands a smile. The other was incredibly thoughtful and sweet.

The two wandered around the museum for a while before departing. It was about lunchtime now, and Iceland was confused. Why would Netherlands insist on going back to his house instead of eating at one of the cafés?

After Netherlands had opened the door, he gestured for Iceland to go in first. The younger nation had only taken a few steps before he was startled by a loud noise.

"Happy birthday Iceland!"

Iceland looked around, seeing the other Nordics, Belgium and Luxembourg, as well as a few other nations. Iceland turned to Netherlands, who had a small smile on his face.

"You were distracting me?" Iceland asked.

Netherlands nodded.

"Happy birthday," Netherlands said.

**I don't usually write birthday fics, but since Iceland and I share a birthday, I make an exception for him.**


	117. FemCanmano

**Thanks to coolio, sparkly, Shattering Colors, ScandinavianTrash, The Forgotten Traveller and teabrows for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**FemCanmano: Distraction**

"Maddie."

Canada turned around at the mention of her nickname, only for Romano to kiss her. She was momentarily surprised, but soon melted into the kiss. When he pulled away, he chuckled.

"Grazie," Romano said, before rushing off.

Canada sighed, before she reached into her pocket. As expected, her wallet was missing. She wished Romano would just _ask_ to borrow some money instead of stealing her wallet every time.

Ever since Germany restricted the cash flow to Portugal, the two Italies and Spain, Romano had opted to borrow her wallet and the money within. Though she couldn't complain _too_ much. She got a kiss from her boyfriend, and sometimes he would buy something for her as a token of affection and gratitude.

She just needed to wait for her wallet to return to her.

**The prompt was RomanoXFemCanada, with '****kissed you as a distraction for stealing your wallet'. I originally wanted a human AU, but figured it wouldn't work out well.**


	118. EgyKong

**Thanks to Starry Sky, Skye, ScandinavianTrash, XxPhantomFeldsparxX, Shattering Colors, Red-Hot Habenero and 5 anons for reviewing. And we've passed 400 reviews. Thanks guys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**EgyKong: Stoic**

"This is nice, isn't it?" Canada asked.

Hong Kong and Egypt nodded their heads, neither of them looking at each other. Canada was unaware of the rivalry between them. They each desired to be the one true stoic friend of Canada.

Currently they were merely hanging out in Canada's room before the meeting would begin. There was no way that Hong Kong or Egypt would go to the other's room, and they also didn't want to leave Canada alone with the other.

After a while of Canada bringing up subjects for short, almost one-sided conversations it was time to go. The two were relieved. They didn't have to spend any more time in each other's company, and they thanked their lucky stars that the seats were assigned, and arranged by region. It meant that they didn't have to spend any time together, and that Canada wasn't trapped with either of them.

Hong Kong threw a quick glare at Egypt's dog. The animal was acting very hyper, and he had a feeling that something was about to happen. And with Egypt walking behind him, the thought of something about to happen didn't sit well with him.

If he ever made the mistake of voicing his suspicions about Egypt, he would be accused of being paranoid. But when it came to Egypt, he was always correct. The other would often sabotage him, and he would return the favour in kind.

Hong Kong wasn't wrong.

His eyes widened a fraction when the dog tripped him. But he wouldn't allow Egypt to acknowledge this as a victory. With the other walking so close behind him, he had a good opportunity.

He grabbed behind him, managing to grip Egypt's arm. But he was already falling, and he brought Egypt down with him.

He didn't realise that he had spun around mid-fall, but he suddenly found himself on his back, a pair of lips on his own.

…What?!

Hong Kong's eyes widened, and he could see Egypt's widen as well. Egypt shot up, and Hong Kong backed up as much as he could. Both of them wiped their lips, trying to get the sensation of the other's off.

And through it all, neither made a sound.

"Are you two alright?" Canada asked in alarm.

"F-fine," Hong Kong stammered.

Egypt frantically nodded, scrambling to his feet, Hong Kong doing the same. For once, neither of them cared about being stoic. About being calm and composed in front of the other.

They had… _kissed_ each other!

Luckily, it didn't seem as though Canada noticed, and if he did, he didn't comment.

"Let's go to the meeting now," Egypt stammered, and Hong Kong was just glad to hear the other was as embarrassed as he felt.

"R-right," Canada stuttered. "Let's go."

The three made their way to the meeting room at a brisk pace. Egypt and Hong Kong avoided each other's eyes. Both of them wanted to forget the kiss as soon as possible.

A little hard, going by the tingling they each felt.

…

During the meeting itself, Hong Kong and Egypt avoided looking in each other's directions. They should have recovered fast. They should have been the stoic nations that everyone knew.

But the _kiss_…!

Hong Kong tried to get it out of his mind, but it was very hard. Why couldn't he get rid of the feeling of the other's lips on his?

Actually, he _might_ have a reason. He just hated to admit it to Egypt, but he needed to let the other know the severity of this situation.

He couldn't believe that he was thinking this, but he needed to find Egypt after the meeting's conclusion.

…

Once a break had been called, Hong Kong immediately made a beeline for Egypt. The other continued to ignore him, as was usual for them. But Hong Kong wouldn't tolerate it today.

"Talk, now," Hong Kong said curtly, before walking away.

He could see out of the corner of his eye as Egypt frowned marginally, before following after Hong Kong. At least he was being cooperative for once.

The two went to an unused room where they were guaranteed not to have an audience. Hong Kong rounded on Egypt, his arms crossed. The latter arched an eyebrow.

"You need to owe up for this morning," Hong Kong said.

"Why?" Egypt asked. "It was _you_ who pulled _me_ down."

"It was _your_ dog that tripped me."

Egypt crossed his arms, staring at Hong Kong as though he was asking him why he was making such a big deal about it. Hong Kong huffed.

"It was my first kiss," Hong Kong said.

Egypt's eyes widened, and he drew back a little.

"I… see," Egypt said.

They were silent for a while, and for once the air between them wasn't tense with hostility, but awkwardness. Egypt sighed.

"What do you suggest?" Egypt asked.

"I don't know," Hong Kong said. "Japan would suggest you take responsibility and marry me."

The two shuddered at the thought.

"I'll buy you dinner as compensation," Egypt said. "Just never bring it up again."

"Understood," Hong Kong said.

They were also just happy that the only one that knew was Canada, and Canada wasn't one to go spread rumours. He could also see how awkward it was for the two of them, and so would stay quiet so as to not cause problems for his friends.

**So, I used 'Brothers Found' by Twoformemories as the premise for this oneshot. It starts out as a story about brotherly love, but once Egypt joins it becomes pure comedy due to the rivalry between him and Hong Kong. It's one of the few stories that I favourited.**


	119. SweDen

**Thanks to Shattering Colors, Random Guest, ScandinavianTrash, teabrows and an anon for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**SweDen: Advice**

Mathias smiled as he saw a little boy happily dancing around his father's feet, with the older male having a large box in his hands. It was clear that he couldn't wait to play with his new toys.

Mathias worked as a sale's clerk in a Lego store. He mostly helped the parents find things that their children would like, and he would often encourage the children to let their imaginations run wild.

His eyes widened when he saw a man enter the store, looking as though the last place he belonged was a toy store. Mathias wondered if he was a member of a gang or something. And he wondered who made the mistake of getting on this man's bad side.

He felt his stomach drop slightly when he realised that the man was making a beeline towards him, but he kept a cheerful smile on his face.

"Welcome, sir," Mathias said. "How may I help you today?"

The man stopped in front of him, and Mathias felt as though the eyes were staring _through_ him as they appraised him.

"I need help," the man said, and Mathias detected a Swedish accent. "My son's birthday."

Mathias immediately felt relieved. Of course, someone like this man could also have kids. He also felt some respect for the woman that married someone like him.

Though, he _could_ see why. If one got past the glare, he looked _quite_ attractive…

Mathias shook the thought off. Now wasn't the time to think something like that.

"Sure," Mathias said. "How old is your son?"

"Ten," the man said.

"OK. And any idea what he might like?"

The large man shook his head, and Mathias frowned.

"How don't you know something like that if your son's already ten?" Mathias asked.

"He lived with his mother until recently," the man said.

"Oh. Divorce?"

The man winced, but shook his head.

"No. College."

Mathias was confused for a moment before things clicked. He remembered his own college days and nodded understandingly. He smiled teasingly.

"You should be a little more careful," he said.

The man sighed, but didn't say anything.

"So, what's your name?" Mathias asked. "I like to get to know my customers. Helps me know how to help them."

"Berwald."

"Okay Berwald. I'm Mathias. So, can you tell me what your son's like?"

Berwald looked thoughtful for a moment.

"He's artistic," Berwald said. "And he's always on his computer."

Mathias nodded his head, already starting to think about it. An artistic ten-year-old…

"I think I know what to get," Mathias said, leading the way further into the shop.

He came to a stop next to a shelf filled with buckets. He turned to Berwald.

"These are the regular Lego bricks," Mathias said. "They don't have a theme or anything. The idea is to let the kid's imagination run wild with them. You said he's artistic. I take it he likes to build things?"

Berwald nodded his head, and Mathias could see a light in his eyes. Blue-green. Pretty colour…

Mathias kicked himself. Now was not the time to think of something like that.

"How much?" Berwald asked.

Mathias smiled widely.

…

A week had passed, and it was business as usual for Mathias. He had just sent a woman on her way after finding something with which she could surprise her daughter when he spotted Berwald, accompanied by a redhaired boy. If it weren't for the eyes, Mathias wouldn't see any relation.

"So, this is your son?" Mathias said, looking down at the boy.

Berwald nodded, though Mathias's attention was on the boy.

"He really liked his gift," Berwald said.

Mathias was pleased to hear that.

The boy wandered off, and Berwald sighed.

"He wants to see what else there is here," he said.

"You look tired," Mathias observed.

"It's been difficult since his mother died. She didn't really let us interact much, so we're still strangers to each other."

"Why didn't she let you see each other?"

"It's… complicated."

Mathias nodded his head, before he sighed. He supposed that it wasn't his business. Though, he couldn't help but want to learn more about Berwald.

**The prompt was: 'Person A works in a store aimed towards children (like Disney or Build-a-Bear) as a clerk. One day, a very intimidating and downright terrifying Person B walks into the store. They ask Person A for advice on what to buy for kids because their child's birthday is coming up (whether they be a single parent or not is up to you).'**

**Sweden was an obvious choice, and he has Ladonia to act as his son. And it was between Denmark and Germany, and Germany wouldn't have worked out. Besides, I can just see Denmark working in a kid-oriented position, and Legos was a given.**


	120. Mexindia

**Thanks to camry72, Shattering Colors, Vikyally, ScandinavianTrash, teabrows, XxPhantomFeldsparxX and an anon for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Mexindia: Spicy**

"They're crazy," England said, staring at a specific table during lunch.

"Dude, it's making my eyes water all the way over here," Alfred said, his glasses pushed up in order to rub his eyes.

"Well, I suppose the two of them are meant for each other," France said nervously.

…

"You know that we're freaking everyone out, right?" Mexico asked teasingly.

India chuckled, taking a bite of his food, which was something that Mexico had cooked for him. She, in turn, ate the food he had prepared for her.

The two of them always had a competition to see whose food was spicier, and who could last the longest. They never _could_ decide on a winner. But spice was a sort of aphrodisiac, which had brought the two of them together.

"Should we freak them out even more by pouring some hot sauce over it?" India asked.

"Do you think you can handle it?" Mexico teased.

"Do you?"

"Please. I am a spicy Latina, after all."

India chuckled.

"That you are," India said. "That's probably why I love you so much. You know us Indians and our spices."

"Oh, you call _this_ spice?" Mexico taunted.

"Shall we raise the stakes?"

They really _did_ end up freaking out the other nations.

**I received a request for IndiaXMexico and their shared love of spicy food.**

**My friend told me about a recipe he has that's supposedly **_**really **_**spicy. So spicy, the guy sitting three tables away had watery eyes from the spiciness. It apparently contains five types of chillies and three types of hot sauce. My friend is also immune to the effect of spicy food. He can taste it, but he can't feel it.**


	121. NethAus

**Thanks to ScandinavianTrash and Shattering Colors for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**NethAus: Patching Up**

Lars searched around for Roderich. The Austrian had left the kitchen a mess, and Lars wanted to scold his boyfriend. Perhaps moving in together wasn't such a good idea.

He found him in their room, with a… sewing kit out. Roderich looked up, as though sensing his presence.

"What are you doing?" Lars asked.

"I noticed you have a few holes in your underwear," Roderich said, holding up the fabric he was working on. Lars blushed when he realised that it was, indeed, his underwear. "I'm patching it up."

"Why?"

"Well, these are still perfectly good, if not for the little holes. And I noticed you threw away one of them. That just won't do."

Questions were running through Lars's mind. In particular, how did Roderich know that he threw a pair of trunks away? It was in the large trash bin, wrapped up in a grocery bag.

He knew that he couldn't exactly _ask_ Roderich about it. The Austrian was very prideful, and wouldn't answer any questions like that. But it was still a little disturbing.

But then again… If Roderich was so intent on patching up the underwear, Lars wouldn't get in his way. Especially since it implied that he wasn't as sloppy as the kitchen suggested.

Plus, it saved him money on buying underwear.

With that thought in mind, Lars left the Austrian to his task, resigning himself to cleaning the kitchen.

**I was asked for NethAus, with Austria patching underwear.**


	122. ItaPan

**Thanks to Shattering Colors, ScandinavianTrash, lau-hiso and an anon for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**ItaPan: Urban Myth**

"Ve, save me!"

Japan grunted as Italy latched onto him. The two were simply walking through Japan's streets when the Italian suddenly started with this strange behaviour.

"Feli-kun, what's wrong?" Japan asked.

"V-ve," Italy whimpered, pointing somewhere. "K-Kushisake-onna."

Japan blinked in surprise, before looking to where Italy was pointing. He sighed in annoyance.

"Feli, that is nothing more than an urban legend," Japan said. "I should have never told you that story."

"B-but…"

"A lot of my people wear masks like that. They don't want to get sick, and they don't want others to get sick if _they_ were sick."

Italy looked towards the woman again and sighed.

"Come now," Japan said. "There's nothing for you to fear."

As Japan led Italy away, he saw another woman with a surgical mask standing in the shadows of an alleyway. It was only out of the corner of his eye, and he wondered how his attention was drawn to her in the first place.

She held up a pair of scissors with her one hand, and with the other hand she pulled the mask away. His eyes widened at what he saw.

"Ve, Kiku, what's wrong?" Italy asked.

Japan turned to Italy, seeing that he was unaware of what he had just seen, and turned back to the alleyway. The woman was gone.

"It's nothing," Japan said. "Sh-shall we get some ice-cream?"

"Okay!" Italy chirped, lacing his fingers with Japan's.

Italy babbled excitedly, while Japan was looking around for the Kushisake-onna.

**The prompt is: 'Person A believes in a myth/urban legend and they're paranoid about it all the time. Person B thinks they're overreacting and doesn't believe in it. Whether the myth/urban legend ends up being real or fake is up to you.'**


End file.
